UnNoticed
by SinDRegrets911
Summary: The people in this world were always so disgusting... Another 'Kira' has appeared, one who has no interest in the good or the citizens, but in her own intent. LightxOC
1. Weird Occurances

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note the series, but I did create the original characters contained in this series.**

**Note: This is a revised series. Things have been changed around from the original.  
**

* * *

_**"What world is this, but one of nothing... No logic, no laws, no commitments that the people today really cherish... What good is this world, but a**__** pointless**__** commercial on the show of 'Life'..."**_

_**"The ones who live today **__**sneer others about being moral, just, and righteous. Hypocrites.**__** They aren't human**__**.**__**T**__**hey**__** a**__**re selfish, greedy little monsters who only fend for themselves and nothing more**__**.**__**"**_

_**"Oh how I grow to despise this world and anyone in it..."**_

The bell rang through the crystal hallways of the school. As I just about to beat the crowd, the teacher beckoned me to stay for a short meeting with him. I had the state of mind pretend not to hear him and walk out, but just as I was about to take that action, the crowd hit and it would have been pointless to fight the hallway traffic.

Approaching the desk, I impatiently wait for his blathering to end. That was all school really was: teacher talking on, students barely listening; an institution of conformity.

"Mihari-San, yesterday I received your super attendant's transfer. It seems that the University accepted you under the conditions. My, I still don't believe it! Congratulations!"

I nodded, "Arigatou, Sensei. I thank you for your teachings but I should really-"

"No, there's more!"

I narrowed my gaze slightly, "Sensei, gomen nasai (I'm sorry), but my father is expecting me home and I'm just in a hurry to see him... " A lie flowed out from my lips without a worry. His gaze widened as he easily ate it up.

"Ah, sodesu..."

I nodded, the image of the black note book lingered in my mind. Even now, I could see it falling before my eyes.

_**"K**__**ino**__**, I have some interesting new for you... **__**Something from the shinigami realm has entered the human wolrd.**__** I'm sure you know the thing I'm speaking of..."**_

'_I need to get to that book...'_

The consequences of it falling to a will-less human could lead to troublesome situations on my behalf. There were already enough meaningless deaths as the world is, no need to multiply the mortality rate.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on your early university acceptance to Tokyo University. Please always remember all that we have taught you here at this academy. Gomen for keeping you." He must have thought his speech was something special, but it was just the tenth rerun of the same show that day.

Nonetheless, I respectfully bowed to the teacher saying my polite responses before making my way out of the classroom. The halls were clear of crowds, but a few students were still in the process of cleaning duty.

I ran out to the court yards, but slowly came to a halt in the corner of a building. Someone was already crouching in the dark shadows of the building, reading the devil's book. My eyes strained to catch sight of their face, but the shadows made a mask of secrecy. I felt my heart slow as possible scenarios ran wild.

The person stood and the light slowly unveiled the shadows.

Without another breath, I took off along the path in steady strides. There would be no fooling around with him.

The silent streets echoes the foot falls of my feet. Typical walk home...

'_The silence...'_

I kept my gaze forward, my house was approaching, but _something_ appeared before me.

"_**Hehe, boring day...?"**_ A voice in which only I had the pleasure of hearing came forth. I let out a silent sigh, not even making the effort to gaze into the all-knowing eyes of the dead.

"Actually, just the reverse," I spoke softly.

"_**Oh, how so? I'm dying to know...! Hehehe..."**_

'_Yeah, very funny...'_ I thought to myself.

"Later..."

"_**What! You're going to make me wait? Now come on K**__**ino**__**, that's not fun at all..."**_

I didn't reply, but fished my keys out of my school bag, opened the gate, and grabbed the mail. Making my way through the small pathway to the apartment, I ignored the taunts and faces that a certain _something_ was giving me.

I reviewed the postal papers under my dark gaze, _'Seems as there was a recommendation letter sent.'_

I eyed the University's insignia before taking out my key chain, once again and inserting it into the front door.

"I'm home...," I called out to the empty ibis.

'_Oh, welcome home! How'd your day go? Oh it was boring a usual...'_

I thought to myself, switching on the lights, now letting non natural light into the silent hallways of my _home..._

I hear the chilling laugh of the creature behind me.

'_**Now will you spill?'**_ I shift my gaze to the death god, slightly. I was in a the privacy of my own home.

"The other shinigami that you mentioned, he left something behind..."

"_**Are you deaf?**__**"**_ I may have read his expression differently, but there was something more that amusement dangling in those large eyes of his...

"The worst person picked up the book." The light load of mail hit the cold counter top.

"_**And that would be...?"**_

There was an aura of curiosity gleaming around the floating figure. A smirk made it's was on my pale lips as I made my way over to the ice box.

"Well," I felt the ice breeze of the fridge, "you'll just have to find out."

I tossed a chilled apple over to the death god, who, in an instant, captured the green fruit with a greedy smile.

"_**Aww... You're no fun!"**_

"When am I ever..."

* * *

For those of you who have viewed this before, I am just revising the chapters because when I looked back on them I realized how much my style, grammar, and plot structure were off as the series progressed. So, I decided to revise the chapters a few at a time. At some point I will probably rewrite the entire thing, but at this moment I am just changing a few of the chapters around. Sorry, it might be a mess for a while but please bear with me.

I would love it if you would leave me a message, but if not them I understand. Thank you for taking the time to read my series.

-Sin


	2. Black Book

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note the series, but I did create the original characters contained in this series.**

******Note: This is a revised series. Things have been changed around from the original.**

* * *

_Kino-_

_Will be home by midnight. You know where the money is in case needed._

_-Shochi_

'_Yeah, I hear you loud and clear,'_ I let out a sigh as I shred the scrap of post-it note and served myself some wanton soup.

"_**You're father's going to be late coming home again, ne?"**_

I sat down at the kitchen counter, clicking to the news on the television.

"You really shouldn't state the obvious, it get's annoying after a while..."

I replied, cooling the hot broth before sipping it.

"_**You know you're not funny!"**_

"Never said I was..."

I retorted, flipping through the information channels, landing on channel 6. The floating skull made rather gruesome facial expressions as a child does to their parents, but like the parents, I pay no heed.

'_A killing...?'_

I turned up the volume on the remote, to hear over the death god's monkuing.

"_The killer who killed six people yesterday in Shinjuku's Hanka District is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and seven children as hostages__.__ The police suspect Otoharda, Kurou. Age 42, currently unemployed, who last night was..."_

'_They __**suspect**__ him! More like they already confirmed the perpetrator with the way they speak...'_

"_**Looks like another one trying to gain attention! Hahaha... If humans aren't interesting, what is?"**_

I took my gaze away from the screen, glancing at the dark creature, "Why would this hostage situation be any different than the one a week ago? Or even the massacre a month ago while we're at it? Every day, there's something new-"

"_Oh! The hostages are coming out! It seems like everyone is fine. And now the police storm in to the school to make the arrest!"_

Turning my gaze back to the flat screen.

'_Don't tell me...'_

"_I don't see the suspect,"_ they showed a close up of the confused crown as well as the armored officers, _"We just got word the suspect has died!"_

The metal spoon clanged to the floor as my teeth undoubtedly clenched together.

'_Don't tell me, heart attack...'_

"_According to the hostages, the suspect just collaps-"_

The television went blank, I held the remote, my arm out stretched with my thumb as the culprit.

"_**Did you ever give any consideration, that I may have been interested and wanted to watch that**__**.**__**"**_

I didn't reply, I picked up my spoon and drank the remaining broth up.

"I should get going," I rinsed out the bowl, "cram school starts in fifteen minutes..."

Depositing my bowl in the sink for a later time, I took hold of my school bag and coat before slipping on my shoes to exit.

Light sat in his usual seat near the window, watching as a boy started to get bullied.

'_Sudou...'_

"Hey, Ryochin! Could you lend me 2,000 yen? I'm a bit short," a boy, Sudou, asked the poor boy. His friends snickered behind him with a smirk.

"W-what... Again?"

Reluctantly, Ryochin handed him the yen, but before anything else could be done, Light turned his eyes away from the scene. He couldn't get involved, or so people thought.

'_Should I try to kill him? No, I shouldn't kill anyone close to me, but...'_

His thoughts trailed off, as just then I entered the room. Yagami-San looked deep in thought. I glanced at him, but slowly turned my gaze frontward. For a reason unknown, his suspicious gaze connected with my dark eyes. The feelings behind it went unnoticed, for the time being. Strange...

'_I know what you're thinking, Yagami-San, and you can't...'_

"Let's go to the arcade tonight!" Sudou cheered as he held money up. Well, easier for me. I plucked the yen out of his unexpected hands and kept walking. One motion, no eye contact, no words...

The bully and his joke of an accomplice were about to retort until they recognized who it was, they just gave a dirty glance continued in the opposite direction as me.

A half smirk appeared, thin and almost invisible, but still there. The rather plump Ryochin watched as I went down the aisle of desks. School bag in one hand and his money in the other. In the same motion as I grabbed the yen, I deposited it on his desk as I passed. Never stopping, never looking...

He didn't give a sign of gratefulness orally, but I did fell a sense of gratitude. It was either that, or I just had that soft spot for helplessness... I doubt it though...

'_**Things can be solved without the use of death. They may not always be permanent, but they deserve another chance. For no one is 'perfect' in this world of injustice...'**_

I heard the door shut, not slam, shut. Soon after, the footfalls were heard.

One eye opened...

"Otou-San..."

There was a quick movement and the room gradually got lighter. I sat up from the couch, peeking over the neutral cushions to meet the gaze of my father.

"Kino..."

"Are you okay, Otou-San? You're usually not home until midnight," I spoke out from the couch. He only smiled. I could see that he was tired, I was too, but there was also something bothering him.

"I left the update early," He spoke out slowly, only to get a questionable look from me.

"Doushite?"

"Well," he spoke as he sat down in the lounge chair, just next to the edge of the couch.

"You've heard about the murder, KIRA, I suspect..."

I nodded, the silence of the household was not yet disturbed above a whisper.

"Well, the investigator, L, appointed me to working with him to catch KIRA and bring him to justice. But..."

"_**Oh, you're father's talking about the Yagami kid, ne?"**_

While ignoring the insolent shinigami, I remembered the news cast that they showed that day. How that man died for all of Katon Japan to see... I knew for a fact that it was the cause of Yagami. But I would not let the cat out of the bag, not quite yet.

"Sorekara..."

"It's KIRA... He's a murder wh-"

"That's never stopped you before." I interrupt in nothing more than a shout. I was going to put up my cover of the incompetent high school teenager. He looked at me with those deep eyes of his, those eyes brimmed with fatigue. He let out a sigh, whether it was from fatigue or annoyance, I did not try to comprehend.

"Kino, he... she... whoever they are, can kill without you even seeing them. All they need is a face and you're gone... This KIRA... they're not human; or at least, not anymore..."

It was my turn to exhale into a deep sigh.

"What about L? He managed-"

"Kino!"

It really startled me that he raised his voice. Even the shimgami seemed to pay attention. I barley glanced at the death god before my attention was once again to my father.

"I don't think you understand the consequences of this assignment. I cannot take that risk... I can't be gone with you alone, again..."

'_Otou-San...'_ I let my gaze fall from his eyes. Why did he think he was protecting me when I already knew of the evils of the world?

Shochi stared at my turned eyes. I was so much like him; yet, I felt I was stronger. He gave a sigh. Although her is a police detective, he was still a troubled, single parent attempting to raise a child who he assumed was sheltered from the vile world. One could almost call it naïve…

'_Especially after L's offer of having Kino join the force, I simply will not allow it!'_

* * *

"Mihari-San, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Watari-San," Shochi stated as he led him through the hallways into a darkened room. There was a table with a computer set on the far end.

"Please take a seat in front of the computer, Mihari-San," Watari replied, closing the door. Now, the only source of light from the illuminated, compact computer.

A speaker flicked on and an English stylized 'L' appeared on the screen. Sochi knew this letter all too well.

"Shochi-San, it's good to see you again," the computer spoke out; the voice was robotic, metallic through the empty room.

"L."

"Yes, I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner, but I have been busy."

"It's quite alright, but what is the meaning of this?"

"It's quite simple really, if you're in a darkened room, the fact of-"

"No, I mean what did you want to contact me about?"

"Strait to the point, I see." There was a momentary pause, "Well, I was hoping you would consider my offer of leading the Police investigation of KIRA. I know that you are currently working on the kidnapping case, but due to our history I would appreciate it if you were to transfer."

Shochi stayed silent for quite a while, he clutched his hand. He knew his answer, yet he did not want to state it.

"L, no matter how much I would want to go into that position, my-"

"Ah yeah, your daughter. Mihari-Chan, intelligent girl, if I do say so myself. She would be welcome to join the investigation by all means."

Shochi's hand curled into a fist as his teeth now grit together.

"L., I am afraid I will have to think about your offer. I must discuss this with my **famil****y, **although I would give my life for this criminal to be brought before justice, I must insure my daughter's security before any matter of my position be determined."

It was hard to hide the anger, discomfort, in his voice.

"Ah. I see, well my offer is still open. We will keep in touch."

The picture went blank, but there was still light radiating from the screen. The two men stayed silent.

"_**The extent of the human heart and will's extent is greater than any desire... **_  
_**This would be one thing, in this cruel world, that still stands tall... That is still true..."**_

* * *

"Oww..."

"Ehh..."

"Yagami-San! Mihari-San! Pay attention! You two will lead out class to great achievements!"

Sensei yelled, he must have been the one to throw the object that now left quite a sore spot on my head. Oh, how I detest him so. Well, he may not be on the top, but he's there... among others... **many** others...

"H-hai, gomenasai, Sensei," Light retorted in front of me while I just nodded from my 'new' seat assignment.

In order to, 'improve our intellectual and social orientation', Sensei had so _kindly_ moved my seat in front of Yagami-San. I was perfectly content at my previous desk, being completely and utterly unnoticed. I almost suspected Light of not knowing I was in the same homeroom at school.

'_It's not like I'll be here next week anyways...'_

Yagami still didn't seem to be paying attention, but wrote in his book. I only took a quick glance at what he seemed to be doing, but only for a second, at most.

'_Seems like he's been busy with the Death Note...'_

"_**Ohh... Do you see how many names are written... My, my... Seems like he has quite a bit. Almost a whole page in just a few days, ne? Hahaha..."**_

'_Baka shinigami...'_ I thought as the floating skeletal figure circled Yagaim and I.

There was the sound of the door sliding back and a girl entered the room. She bowed in respect.

"Sumimasen Sensei (Excuse me teacher), but the office wanted to see Mihari-San for a minute," the girl stood in the doorway stood nervously as all eyes were now on her. The teacher gave a nod and the girl backed away, out of eye sight.

"Uhmm..."

I began packing my notebooks, but before I was able to place my black leathered one into my school bag, the woman stated that I would only be gone for a minute or two. The office just wanted me to sign some papers.

'_Shoot...'_

I place my book under my English text before following the girl out to the next hall where the financial office was located. I didn't glance back to catch Light's suspicious glance. He had spotted the edge of a black book under my English text.

'_It's rather the Death Note's got me paranoid, or am I just assuming things...'_ he thought to himself with a frown. He attempted to look away and re focus himself on the teacher's lecture. But his gaze soon brought him back down to the desk in front of him, to the beckoning black book that lay within arms reach.

'_If I'm not mistaken, it's the same thickness as mine... I can't be all too sure, but there's only one way to check for sure.'_

Unnoticeably, Light quickly reached over to grasp the edge of the black book, quickly pulling it onto his desk. He was ever so careful to take the English text as well, making sure not to cause any notice.

'_Well, there is no writing on the front cover, but then again, I haven't seen any other Death Note than my own and Ryuuku's... But, We'll just have to __f__ind out...'_

Carefully, Light opened the black covered notebook over his own English book as the teacher was only reading from the passage, he wouldn't miss much.

The brunet's lips formed into a small, an unnoticeable smirk as he eyed the page.

* * *

Note: I intend to keep the criticism on the reviews page. There are always pros and cons about a series and I want both as feedback. Thank you!

Still revising. Thank you for reading.

-Sin


	3. Confrontation

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note the series, but I did create the original characters contained in this series.**

******Note: This is a revised series. Things have been changed around from the original.**

* * *

"_**Light, even I could have told you that it was not a Death Note. All Death Notes have writing on the front cover in some language,"**_ Ryuuku stated as he appeared just now over his shoulder.

'_No, this isn't a Death Note.__ I__t's almost like a diary._' A smirk made its way onto his lips.

'_So, this is the book she's always writing in. A very strange girl__: Mihari__ Kino...'_

Light skimmed through the book, there were quite a bit of pages filled with jot downs and doodles.

'_There's no telling how long she'll be, so I think I'll just keep this for now... I'll leave before she even get's back.'_

Light slipped the Death Note look alike into his book bag without anyone's notice.

"_**Oh, so you're stealing that girl's book? Humm, what is so interesting about it?"**_

'_The bell should ring in a minute. Take your time, Kino...'_

Lights hands folded themselves together as he sat at his desk. The picture of perfection.

* * *

'_What incompetent office workers... Can't even remember if they sent the paper work home or not! I'm beginning to wonder if this is worth the trouble...'_I strode through the hall with clenched fists.

"_**Just goes to show you how **__**idiotic**__** humans really are..."**_

I let out a sigh, sliding open the door to my class. I really didn't bother to say an explanation, but just walked in and sat at my desk.

'_Only a minute left of class... Yeah, I was gone for a minute; ten minutes...'_

Just then the bell rang. I gave a mental groan, forgetting that the last period's bell was off by a couple minutes.

It was then that I noticed that my English book wasn't on my desk.

'_Kuso! My book was beneath it...'_ I thought with a clenched fist, people were beginning to file out.

"Oh, Yagami-San! Mihari-San! Could you stay a minute, I would like to speak to the two of you," Sensei stated, handing a slip of paper to another student.

I could only guess that Light nodded as he reluctantly made his way up to the front.

'_Odd...'_ I thought, _'He's acting a bit-!'_

I spotted my English book on the desk behind me. Under another textbook I spotted the edge of a worn black book.

'_Why would he take... Ehh...'_ I quickly picked both my black book and my English book and packed it into my bag. By the time I got up to the front, book bag in hand, Sensei was finished talking to the other girl and turned to Light and I.

"Well, because of you leaving us so soon, Mihari-San, I am going to give you two the project early. I still want it completed."

Sensei handed us a packed, pretty thick for **normal** standards. I glanced at Light, he didn't seem to notice.

"All the information should be in there. Get as much done as you can, but the due date would be the same as the rest of the class. However, due to the circumstances, I'm allowing you two to start early."

"Arigatou gozoimasu, Sensei..."

Light rushed out as soon as we gave our appreciation, but not before telling me that we'll work on the project at his house, tonight...

"_**People have no regards to others... **_  
_**They steal, lie, cheat... **_  
_**Humans have the ability to hurt other's with more than just physically means..."**_

"Danm it!"

"_**What's up with you Light?"**_

"Danm it..."

"_**Don't make me ask again Light! What is going on!" **_

Ryuku asked, or more yelled, as he watched his bound human scrimmage through his bag.

'_Human are strange, yet interesting... But they will always be confusing...'_

"The Death Note..."

"_**What about the Death Note? Don't tell me you're getting sloppy enough to just 'misplace' the Death Note! That would be the only thing that would lead to your discovery..."**_

The brunet gave the death god an annoyed glare.

"You think I don't know that!"

Light knocked over his folders before hurling the apple, that just happened to be there, into one of the four walls covered with books. However, before the fruit made any contact with the plaster, Ryuuku caught it as a dog catches a Frisbee.

"_**Well don't take it out on apples,"**_ he took a chunk out of the red fruit, with a hurt look as he stroked the shining fruit, _**"besides, that Kino girl in class. I think she has it. There was something that made her... very different..."**_

"And you decide to tell me this now!"

Ryuuku finished the apple, licking his lips in delight. _**"I was only passing down your 'hallway' when she passed by. It almost looked as if she could see me, but I wasn't all too sure. She may have been the human with **_**it**_**..."**_

'_It...__?__'_

"Are you saying that there's another human with a Death Note in this world? In Japan?" Light questioned peering at the irritable shinigami. Who, in response, only gave a shrug.

"_**Didn't I mention before that Death Notes passed through the Shinigami realm to the Human world?"**_

"You stated that, but you never mentioned about another notebook being dropped on Earth, currently!"

Ryuuku basically ignored Light's glare, as if it was nothing; but that's what it was to him, nothing. What could Light do to him? Kill him? Ha! He was already dead.

"_**Isn't that Kino girl coming over tonight? You had some sort of whatever going on..."**_

Light processed what his partner had said, that must have temporarily slipped his mind with the thought of **himself** actually not being in possession of the Death Note.

"Hai, in an hour..."

'_But in the mean time...'_

His gaze turned to his bag where a different black notebook was currently located in.

* * *

'_So, he lives fairly close to the school. Not a bad location, might I add,'_ I thought to myself as I made my way through the silent road.

"_**Hey, hey! What are we doing here again? And why did you bring th-"**_

"It seems as if suspicions have arisen and I would rather keep a 'friendly' bond with the new ones other than one starting off the wrong notion. Besides, I have a feeling that just a strip of parchment will not suffice for persuasion..."

I ignored the death god's historic cackling as I matched the address number, scribbled on a scrap of paper, to the titled numbers on the residence's perimeter before shortly coming upon a decent sized house with an emerging garden.

'_This has to be the place...'_

I knock on the front door and waited patiently as footsteps were heard from the other side of the door.

A woman answered the door, a kind smile placed upon her face.

"Oh, you must be Light's friend from school. Please come in!"

I briefly nodded, walking into the warm house. Removing my thick winter coat, I placed it onto a coat rack that was by the door.

"Hajimemashite, Mohairi Kino desu. (Hello for the first time! I'm Mahari Kino)," I introduce myself courteously, finishing off with a slight bow.

"My, how polite," you could only guess was Yagami's mother commented, "I'll call Light down for you."

As she was about to leave I intervened.

"Yagami-San, I would not want to be a hassle, just show me the way to his room and I'll be fine."

'_Wouldn't want to disturb him with any of his studies...'_

"Oh, of course! He'll be up in his room, up the stairs and to your far left," Yagami's mother directed. I removed my shoes nonchalantly before nodding.

"Arigatou gozoimasu," I replied making my way up, only to run into a dark haired girl, possibly in middle school.

"_**Who's the twerp?"**_

The young girl raised an eye at me, giving me a questionable look.

"Who would you be? One of Ani's friends?"

'_Must be Light's sister...'_

"I suppose you can call me that. I'm Kino. What would your name be?" I replied with a slight smile. Why be hurtful to kids?

"Oh! Watashi wa Sayu desu! If you're looking for Ani, he's up in his room," Sayu explained with a smile.

I nodded, yet again, "Thank you for your help."

She returned the gesture, whirling past me into a room where I could only guess was the kitchen.

"_**They sure repeat a lot of stuff here..."**_

"Sush... They mean well," I whispered, walking up the stairs slowly.

"_**Light! She's here... Hehe..."**_

The brunet briefly looked at Ryuuku, giving a slight smirk. Empty knocks came from the other side of the door.

'_That'd be her...'_

Light stood from his seat, unlocking the door with a 'click' before opening the light into the dark hallway, meeting the empty stare of dark eyes.

"Konbanwa, Yagami-San," I greeted with a half hearted smile.

"Mahari-San," he opened the wooden door wide enough for me to pass, but once I entered the cage he quickly shut it with the locking of the door.

I noticed a figure floating in the corner of Light's room. That was the first thing I noted in the room, but the second was the neatness, which was beyond me how most male teenager's rooms could be.

'_People with the Death Note are very private, even__ paranoid__ with their families.'_

I shake off my thought, it wasn't the time to be off guard. I was in his territory, there was no call for weakness.

"I looked through the packet, there were only three assignments, most fairly simple." I eyed Light as he made his way back to his desk.

"Is that so? Well, then I guess there was no real point in me coming. The questions are of lower level and there would be no hassle in them. But the assignment wasn't what I had in mind discussing this evening."

I set my backpack against his bedpost. He was watching every move I made with eyes of a predator.

"We can cut the deception already, we both figured out something about the other, and it's not just personal issues."

"_**Oh, Light! She has the Death Note!"**_

"_**Mind your own hair Ryuuku! It would be best to shut your hole every once in a while..."**_

I turn my gaze to the death god, who was now at Light's side.

"Kamen, don't shout, you're hurting my ears..."

'_So, his death god's Ryuuku...'_

I ignored his glare, it was actually quite surprising for him to even raise his voice. Then again, Kamen was always a bit hostile to his own kind.

I heard deep laughing. I turned my attention to Light, who it seemed to be coming from.

"So, it appears you have my Death Note, you know how it works, because you have one as well. Hand it over..."

I barely glanced at his hands which encircled my own in s firm hold.

'_Pretty fast... but that doesn't mean I'm easy...'_

My back was to the far wall. I reached into my bag, pulling out a black book, but before Light even had a chance to grab it I backed myself into the wall, the book pressed tightly behind me.

Light held a strong glare in front of me.

"Why would I do a thing like that? And who even said this is your book?"

We looked one another in the eyes; both were unwilling to bend.

"Listen, I'm going to give you some options. Listen, that would be all that I ask..."

"_**Seems like you got her cornered Light..."**_

"_**But K**__**ino**__** still ha**__**s**__** the Death Notes."**_ Kamen laughed as they awaited for the scene to unfold.

I could see the hesitation, but he would have no choice. I may have been in a corner, and he may have had a physical upper hand, but I still held all the pages.

A sly expression was seen, "Very well, you have my word I will listen. But I want the book..."

I gave a nod. His grip weakened, I took my wrist back. I removed the book from behind. Light snatched it once it was in sight.

He peered inside, but immediately closed it with a scowl. It was not his Death Note.

"Where's my D-"

"Just listen." I let out a sigh, there was sure going to be quite a bit of raised vocals erupting.

'_I only pray that Yagami-San's Okaa-San doesn't become disturbed...'_

Light took a seat at his desk, a sly smirk formed on his lips. "Very well, I gave you my word, after all. I'm listening..."

'_Then again, he seems to be taking it quite well...'_

I let out a sigh, brushing back some loose hairs that fell into my face. "First, I believe some explanations are in order."

* * *

First of all, I would like to thank someone. Thank you **Princesa de la Luna**, you have reviewed all my series and I thank you for that gesture. I would also like to thank **steve-o**, **cwilder**, **Moka-girl**, and **arisu rin**; it means a great ordeal to me!

Second, I am still revising so read on! Thank you for your time!

-Sin


	4. Ally or Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

The room was silent, I took back my chin. His eyes, drew me, they were deep. He meant what he had said. He seriously thought he was the world's savior!

"What are your plans?"

'_Nani?'_

"What are you talking about?" I spat, only briefly glancing at him.

"Your plans, your goal. What is it you wish to accomplish?"

Was he seriously asking me that? Did he truly want to know...

There was silence in the room. I suppose it had to get off my chest some-how. It felt as if something was whispering in my ear, telling me he could be trusted with, at least, this reason.

"People are out there, killing their own blood, their own kin! People are after the ones I cherish, they're being targeted. It was never their fault, but those monsters..."

My fist tightened. Nails dug into skin. Knuckles whitening...

"What world is this, but one of nothing. No logic, no laws, no commitments that the people today really cherish. What good is this world, but a reality commercial on the show of 'Life'..."

My eyes widened slightly. I let shock consume my features and I was sure I let a gasp slip out.

'_Had he... Could he really...'_

"You read my journal."

My statement was ignored.

"I am KIRA, the savior of this world. With the Death Note I **will** rid this world of it's imperfections in order to create a just world. A Utopia..."

I stare at him, he was serious... I felt my breath quicken. My hand, no longer tense, was quivering.

'_He... He can't be serious. He's ...'_

"You've got to be joking. The people won't follow a single person. It would be tyranny all over again!"

Light began laughing, he must have been going insane.

'_Who ever knew that the effects of the Death Note could go this far,'_ I thought as the chuckling secede.

"Mohair-San, I know that you have thought about it. You yourself have thought about the deaths of many. You've taken lives as with your pen too. I'm creating a perfect world, my judgment will rein upon the land. Once the people see the good I have caused, they will truly accept me as their god of a new world."

"_**K-Chan, you should -"**_

"Kamen, this is my decision. It is none of your concern." I gazed into his eyes, he was serious, dead serious.

'_He really thinks he can do it...'_

"Mohair-San, I know you loath people in this world. You see through the government's antics and are sick of them."

I stayed silent, my hands shook. His touch didn't help the quakes as he brought his gaze to mine.

"I want you to join me as the unjust are brought down by our pen. We can each help one another with our plans. Our divine judgment shall clense this world of the unjust. Together will become the supreme beings of the new world!"

My brain registered his proposition. It was as if the quivering would never stop. I could barely audit a word from my throat.

"I," I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at him, not in those dark eyes. I took a breath, "I can be your enemy, or ally Yagami-San. I might be one, or neither. I will not vocal my decision. This is up to you..."

I wouldn't give him the satisfactory of my shatter. I pushed away, taking a stand as I went into my bag.

"I suppose I'll be going now." I handed out the English Death Note. Light grasped it, but did not pull it away from my hand.

"I'll leave it with you. Keep in touch..."

My hand left his Death Note. As it appeared, the reason why I came was pointless. My plan went down and I am left in the same, confused position as before.

I left before another word could be said. It was for the best, considering I keep my sanity. However, we would have to see who would make the first move on one another. Who would end up with a checkmate...

"_**K-Chan, I don't see why you gave him the Death Note back. You held all the books. Not to mention, you left your journal in his possession. That is not like you to forget about that clutter of papers."**_

A sigh escaped my lips, my gaze on the passing concrete. "He really thinks he could create a Utopia. And-"

"_**And you actually believe him! With that reckless behavior! I thought you were more interesting than that, K-Chan!"**_

I took the ranting. To the passing houses, I was a girl walking home in the night, moon light illuminating my path. Not a teenager getting scolded by the living dead.

'_Let's just see the next event that may take place. This is not my battle, not my war; but a game of wits between both L and __KIRA__...'_

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I think I rushed it a bit, but if anything is confusing, please ask and I will clear it up for you. Also, the site with all the pictures is up and **ready** to be viewed. The link should be my **web address** on my** profile**. Please tell me if there is a glitch in it or not, as I am unable to fix anything if I do not know it needs fixin!

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you for always reviewing on each chapter. I know who I can count on to keep me going! I uploaded some fanart to the site that I mentioned yesterday, so it should be up and ready. Please tell me what you think, even if they are just quick sketches.

**GBAgentOtaku**: This is a LightxOC, or Kino, in this case. I appreciate your praise, but nothing big has really happened yet, so it's a slow moving series. Your series seems pretty good too.

Well, I hope to hear from anyone that reads. Really, I want critasism. I can work with it to improve and I'm all for improving! Just, be reasonable, please. I'll try and update next week, as I have the chapter written, but I just need a few details researched. Hope to hear from you guys! Ja ne!

-Sin


	5. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**_"Invisible to the eyes of the beheld..."  
_****_"I am but a fragment, a statue... But am, and will remain... Unnoticed..."_**

A still room, instrumental rang through the room in a solid note. The beat was calming to a point of breaking.

What was I thinking?  
The answer was simple, I wasn't...

Clacks went along with the solid orchestra. The keyboard was the origin of the noise, clacks with the ever-growing strings.

_'Would I ever understand this?'_

The question was simple, the answer was not...

Ringing ripped it's way past the wall of rhythms. Stopping the infernal siren, I held a wireless phone to my ear, only briefly stopping my business on the computer.

"Mihairi residence."

A forced tone answered.

"Mohair-San, how are you this evening?"

I sigh came over me, now I completely stopped on the computer, crossing my arms over my chest and leaned back in the office chair, "Yagami-San, what a pleasant surprise. How did you get my house number?"

A soft chuckle rang on the other end. Was he toying with me?

"Are you busy this evening? I was hopping we could work on the project again. As you know, we didn't get much done yesterday evening."

I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Who would that be K-Chan? That KIRA punk?"

Now I did roll my eyes.

"Hai (Yes), where and when? And don't pretend we're just going to some random place. You and I both know you have an idea of where you wish to go."

Another light chuckle came. What was so funny?

--

**11:30  
Town Square  
Yagami, Light**

A meeting of two who posses the Death Note, both very... interesting...

The shinigami who watch over them were just dying to see how this was going to end up... Humans were so disgustingly interesting...

--

"Yagam-"

"Please, Light."

I looked at him, almost hesitant, "Light-San, then..."

There was something turning in his clock.

I stared into the cup, it held an image of a girl in it. It wasn't me...

"Why are you putting yourself through all the torture of the Death Note? Your reason before, about being the God, it can't be true."

_'No one's that noble...'_

"It's true, that's my real reason, no underlining to it." He kept a straight face through that one sentence.

There was a pause. It was like, both our halves just vanished and for once, we actually talked about the project, getting the majority done that day. All through out the conversation, I concealed my expression, putting up a mask that was close to being over used. However, one thing was true. The café's coffee, I did have to agree, was decently priced for the quality. It actually looked... normal, from the regular person's point of view. Just two people, talking to one another in a decent matter.

--

"Well, Ya-Light-San, it was a pleaser. I'm sorry to say, I have plans that I must now attend to, but again, it was a pleasure."

The waiter dropped the check, but before I even had the chance to glance at the parchment, Light scooped it up, stating that it would then be his pleasure to take the check.

"This is no date, Light-Sa-"

"But everyone else seems to think the opposite," he pointed out simply. Gazing around, I, indeed, found some gazing at us in that manner.

"But they would not know what we were saying, so it would matter not. Besides, this is not a date and even on outings, we can easily split the bill."

After nearly two minutes of rebutting, it finally ended in a split bill.

"Next outing, I insist on paying."

Faintly, I glance at him as I put my wallet away. "Light-San, what makes you think there will be a next time."

"Oh, that's cold K-Chan, just cold!"

"Yagami-San, for now, I will leave your plans to your own accord. I wish you luck..."

That day, we both made a silent agreement, a pact, you might say. I would leave his plans to KIRA, but mine would remain a secret, until the day I decide to share it... whenever that day may come...

If it shall ever come...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Do hope you enjoyed and thank you:

**Princesa de la Luna**- Thank you for always reviewing! It means a lot and I'll try and update more frequently.

Thank you again! The next two chapters are already written, but I'm just working out some minor details. Ja ne!

-Sin


	6. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note!**

I also appoligise in advance, the ending isn't what I hoped it to be, but it gets the point across... Enjoy!

* * *

'_So, he's being followed now, is he... Well, it was only a matter of time...'_

I watch as Light walked by the cafe, like he said he would after school. He had suspicions of him having a stalker, but this soon...

'_Then again, it is L...'_

I was about to get up and pay my tab when my cell phone went off. The familiar ring tone playing loud along with vibrations. I quickly pick it up, all thoughts of leaving, now gone.

"Moshi-Moshi!"

"_Kino-San, it's L. I have you on the restaurant surveillance system."_

My blood almost ran cold as the muscles in my hand lost feeling. I told myself to stay cool...

"Oh, I'm surprised that you called now, we haven't talked in-"

"_Yes, around two years. Anyways, I have a proposition for you..."_

My mind gave a shock to this. "Really now...?"

My tone held interest as did my mind.

"_This isn't a secure enough line to explain at the current moment, so come to the Kamakura Park Hotel at four tomorrow afternoon. That is, if you're interested..."_

I gave a nod, which he could actually see.

"I'll be there. See you later."

"_**You going to tell that KIRA kid?"**_

I gave a thought, having that look saying, "in due time"...

I shut my phone off or talk mode, setting it in my uniform pocket before getting up. I paid the bill and headed in the direction of home, opposite of Light.

"_**I'll take that as a no in telling the kid. I think he's no good anyways! But with L here now, it's only going to increase that punk's attitude."**_

I shifted my eyes around the crowd as I made my way to the bullet train.

"I never promised Yagami anything. So, it would be his problem. Besides, if I were to help him, I would be close to L and be able to at least learn the plans. I might even be neutral for all it's worth..." I murmured, entering tunnel.

"_**How interesting K-Chan, you have no loyalties to either of them," **_he let out a cackle,_**"You'd make an excellent shinigami someday..."**_

I kept silent, neither accepting nor denying the statement.

--

I didn't tell my father about the call, knowing fully well that he doesn't approve of anything concerning L and I in the same sentence, let along building.

Therefore, after school, I told Light that I had a meeting with the collage, he wasn't suspicious. My father wouldn't be home until late at night, as always. From the moment I stepped into the hotel lobby, it was a secure plan.

"Ah, Kino-San!"

"Watari-San, it's been a while." I smile to the older gentleman. The only thing that was distinctly noticeable about his appearance that had changed was the multiplied number of lines around his facial features. However, that did not contradict with his personality.

He led me up to the pent house, where I came to face the well-known detective, L. Like Watari, he really had not changed. He still held that lazy posture, those dark eyes still locked away secrets, and his hair was still un kept.

I smiled that fake smile, making a small bow in respect.

"Konichiwa, L-San."

"Ryuzaki, please," he motioned. His voice was the same, even tones as always. I nodded in understanding, he seemed to have more names that cats had lives.

Sitting down on the couch, he made his proposal, right to the point, as always.

--

I found one missed call on my cell phone after exiting Ryuzaki's current hotel.

'_From Light,'_ I thought skeptically. How he even came to get my cell number, I would never know. Beside that fact, he wanted to have a short meeting. We would contact one another at a different time to schedule a better time and place to meet. I noted, from his chosen words, that he wanted to meet outside his household.

At least I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of my later call. I, too, wished to discus a few things to him.

--

Only three more days... Forty-eight hours until my last day of this eternal underworld!

As most mornings, I arrive early and pass thee time I reading until the bell for the start homeroom rings. However, that particular day, someone else arrived early as well.

"Light?"

"Ohayo Mohair-San! How are you this evening?" Light asked as he approached my sitting form in the hallway.

"_**He seems too happy this morning..." **_I ignored the unneeded comment of Kamen. "Just fine, Light-San. What are you doing here so early?"

"I can't come early on my own will?"

"You don't like to wait for the bell to ring, meaning you came to talk?" My only response was a sleek smile that smeared it's way slowly through his pale lips. I rolled my eyes only slightly, bagging my book and standing up.

"Library..."

--

Away from peering eyes and ears, we settled in the school library. The only building open before school stared.

"Today after school, are you free?"

'_First he beats around the bush, then he's quite the opposite. What a strange person...' _

"_**Another date!"**_

"Yeah, until six. What do you have planed?"

"Let's meet up after school. I think we should talk."

"Why not... Anything else you'd like to tell me?" I asked expectedly as I pretended to be interested in the rows of books in front on me. My eyes only scanning the many non-fictional titles. I ignore the rants of my death god, he seemed as amused as if watching a bad soap opera.

"Yeah, Ryukuu says there's someone following me. So, just be weary of some things," Light stated, his eyes on my shoulder blades.

"They're already monitoring suspects..." I mumbled to myself more than him.

'_It's only a matter of time before I'm next...'_

"They've already planted cameras in my house and I have no doubt that they come with microphones too."

"It'll be dangerous for you to make any big moves." I thought aloud, even though the cameras have not stopped him his actions the previous nights.

"Also," I slightly turn my attention to him, awaiting his comment, "I have yet to meet your shinigami."

Cackles rang through my ears, this was harder to turn away from.

"_**That Kira punk want's to meet me!... Ahh ghh haha..."**_

I inhale a cloud of the library must. Finding my center once more before turning sharply to meet Light's gaze. Ryukuu in the background watching, waiting.

"So, you wish to meet my shinigami, Kamen..." The silence of the library temporarily took over before a smile played across my crocked lips. "I suppose, it would only be fair, considering that I am able to see Ryukuu. However, this does not mean I am with you."

"_**K-Chan, some one's at the window..." **_warned the death god. A sneer in his tone.

'_Right...'_

I made sure that Light had his back to the window before reaching into my book bag and pulling out a single item. It was a small paper star, barley a half an inch in diameter.

'_Go with the plan...'_

Walking up to Light, I put shakiness in my step. Biting my lower lip slightly, I was barley a foot away when my foot stumbled against one another. The brunet was forced to catch me as he was now in a kneeling position on the library floor.

It was at an weird hugging position on our knees that it ended up in. My hand, which held the paper star was around his bare neck while the other around his torso. Pink etched itself along my cheeks. Was it intentional?

"_**So, Kira... "**_ A creature hovered behind me. His hollow, all seeing eyes upon our two forms. A grin formed along his bony face that held a dark mask.

Ryukuu stayed, oddly, silent in the room as he levitated in his own corner. He was just going to watch the show.

"_**Now that you've managed to see me. What now, Kira?" **_Kamen mocked with a monstrous laugh.

"You must be Kamen..." Light inferred his name. I hesitantly release my arms around Light's form, standing up to my full height.

"_**My one name out of many,"**_the shinigami explained with a grin. _**"Kamen, Mimaju, Shouge, Shukaku Suru, Chonxian! All these names I have been called over the years that I have existed..."**_

It was true; Kamen did represent something that the reaper would look like, it you base it off the stereo-typed one used in those horror films. His body, if he had one, was covered in a translucent black cape that clocked his ghostly form. Sometimes, it seemed as if he didn't even have a real body, that he was really a ghost. His mask, that haunting mask, is always worn. So, whatever he had hidden under there, if he had something under there, we would never know.

Kamen's Death Note was seemingly pocketed somewhere in his cloak, if it wasn't in hand. The writing seemed to just be hieroglyphics of shapes, some ancient, dead language. While his hand was a skeleton with a metallic gleam to it.

"_**You gloat too much, Mimaju,"**_Ryukuu decided to speak up for the first time.

The bell rang; signaling that homeroom would start in less than five minutes. I took a chanced glance at Light, if he was effected by Kamen's appearance, he didn't show it.

"We should get going..."

* * *

Well, Kino's not with L, nor Kira... hope you enjoyed! Please check out my picture site on my homepage, it has Kino's picture and a few banners there too.

**Princesa de la Luna:** Thank you for your review!

Please review and state your opinion, critasism or not, I just want feedback!

-Sin


	7. Real Apples

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note! Now let my crawl back in my corner!**

* * *

Questions are easy to come by. Look at a person, an object, and you can want to know something about it, but the answers are the real treasure.

"_**No answer is the end of a question.  
**__**Many answers are needed, but not given.  
**__**It takes more than answers to provide closure..."**_

The end of school, one of my last... Tomorrow would be my second to last day, as it rolled by at the constant speed, but it just felt slower. Time never stops for anyone; it sure goes by slower, just to taunt you...

Meeting up with Light; it was decided, but not discussed, that we would be heading to my household. With his home under strict surveillance, and the small coffee shop being in public, it was the only logical choice.

"Have a seat. I'll just be a moment," I held the door open so he may enter, before closing it behind Light. After getting home, I always changed out of my school uniform into something less... formal.

"Need anything to eat or drink before I change?"

_**"Apples..."**_ I shake my head, ignoring the request. Making my way upstairs I quickly pull off the uniform and exchange it with a pair of fitting jeans and a simple grey "V" neck shirt.

Walking downstairs, Ryuuku and Kamen seemed to be in an argument while Light ignored them on the couch; eyes wandering.

_**"That is not an apple!"**_

_**"Then don't eat it! More for me!" **_

_**"Where are the real apples?"**_

_'What the heck is going on?'_ I walk over to the scene, snatching the green apple out of Kamen's skeleton hand.

"What is going in here?"

The shinigamis penetrating stare ran straight to me. Seemed their argument was over the apples, they were green, not red.

"Ryuuku, this is just a different type of apple, a green apple. It has a sour taste to it, instead of a sweet one like the red apples."

Of course I got a weird stare from one of the two, but just shaking my head, I set the apple down and walked towards the living room.

"Never thought you were one to do homework as a first priority."

"It passes the time, but away from that. Have you ever considered the shinigami eyes?"

Seating myself on the armchair, I knew the conversation would lead back to the Death Note.

"Considered the eyes, yes. Obtained, no... The cost does not equal out the prize. Besides, I already know the names of the group."

---

_My Uncle was involved with a low branch of the yakuza. He got them mad somehow and they came after him. My father, being an officer, sheltered his brother, thinking he could protect him. But the night my father went out, leaving me, my mother, and my uncle alone in the house... That was the night they came. _

_Quietly, very cautious of everything. They tied up the adults, my mother and uncle, before locking me in the closet. All I heard was a single gunshot, before the fire came. _

_I still have the scare from it, but that was never the point. I can live with scars, but not without a mother..._

---

"You say you're a god. Well, I say there is no such thing as gods and justice! If there was a god..." I clutched my hands tighter, "she would still be alive..."

'_My mother...'_

Silence set into the room, even the shinigamis seemed to be on mute.

* * *

Well, not exactly as I'd imagion it like, but it get's the point across. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for your reviews! I would love to hear from others to tell me what they thought. Constructive critasism is always accepted!

In this chapter, I revealed some on Kino's past. Hope it makes scense... Well, until next time!

Review please! Ja ne!

-Sin


	8. School Praise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note! However, I do own the Origional Characters of this story. **

* * *

"_Dad... What happens when people die...?" The older man looked down at his blank daughter. Ever since her mother died, she's been obsessed with death, but only now did she really ask about it from him. _

"_Well, you go to Heaven with God. That's what they taught in school, isn't it..."_

_The young girl kept silent, never once taking a glance away from a far off place. "Who are they to judge if you are to enter through the gate's of Heaven...?"_

"_Kino!"_

_She finally looked up at her father, glassy eyes melting his disproval. The man crouched down to the eye level of his daughter, placing a hand on each of her shoulders._

"_When it is our time, we will see her again. But until then, we must stay a strong family..."_

----

"**...And with this, we say farewell and good luck to our prized Honors senior, Mihairi no Kino!"**

'_Like anyone would remember...'_

There was some weak, sympathetic applause from my class as the loud speaker turned off. At least today was my last day, that was the only thought getting me through the day; that, and the thought of my little cousin arriving tomorrow.

Many kids commented on how my departure was just an excuse out of school early. But what did they know...

The day went by slowly. Many of the teachers finally noticed me and said their congratulations, but it was empty. I was still unnoticed in their eyes.

----

"Kino-San..."

I gave a mental sigh, _'What know...?'_ I turn around, expecting a someone who hasn't even spoken to me to talk as if they've notice my existence for their entire life.

"You look annoyed."

"Light..." Like I was really expecting his company today.

"Hey, I wondered if you were busy Sunday."

'_Sunday... Why would-'_

"I actually am. Sorry, _maybe_ next time..." I handed my transportation pass to the woman in the ticket booth before continuing on towards the gate.

"Yeah, next time then..."

----

Now in front of Shinjuku Station, both my father and I eagerly await the arrival of my aunt and little cousin. Their plan had arrived an hour ago, out of Fukushima, and we arranged to meet them when they arrived in the Kanto region.

"Oji-San! Itoko-San!"

In the crowd we didn't fail to notice a little boy eagerly jumping up and down.

"Hatori-Kun! Uwada-San!" I called them over as they came into view. We gladly returned each others greetings before we helped gather the suitcases and other bags.

"So, Hatori-Kun, are you up to going to Space Land with me today?" The boy happily nodded with a grin.

"Okay, We'll be home in time to start dinner, okay," I told my father before leading my cousin to the bus stop.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry for the delay. School does come first.... That and practice, homework, etc... Well, thank you for reading and please review! Thankx!

-Sin


	9. The Bus

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note...**

* * *

My father, my aunt Uwada, and my little cousin Hatori are my only family members left. The rest are dead...

Everyone's protective over Hatori, he's the only innocent one left. He owes no debts, knows of no ones death, and has no acts of revenge on his mind...

Innocent...

"So, what have you been up to, Hatori-Kun?"

We talked for a while until the bus to Space Land arrived. Everything was normal, until I saw who was on the bus...

'_What's he doing here?' _

Both Light and Ryuuku were in the bus, as well as a girl from school, Yuri, I think her name is. I tensed as he caught sight of me.

"Itoko-San, let's go sit in the back," Hatori pulled me to the back, but there would be a short delay.

"Kino-San, I thought you were busy today?" I nodded, I felt a lump was building in my throat.

"Y-yeah, I'm taking my little cousin to Space Land, but I never thought you were one to take someone there too."

I gripped my coat tighter in my arms. "Well, I'll see you later."

He gave a short nod before turning his attention away. Letting out a breath, I briefly eyed the man behind him.

'_H__e's planning something...'_

"Itoko-San, who was that?"

I looked down at him, letting loose a smile. "Just a boy from school..."

After a while on the bus, there didn't seem to be anything unusual. I almost believed that I was just paranoid... almost...

"_**Kino, there's a man entering the bus now..."**_

A suspicious man walked onto the bus, something was in is hand.

'_A gun!'_

"Everybody sit down and be quiet! I'm hijacking this bus."

I pushed Hatori down into the seat, ushering him to stay quiet. Glancing over at Light, he didn't seem worried in the least bit. That only proved that he was up to something.

It wasn't like I was scared, my anger overcame my fear. Why hadn't I realized that if Light was on the bus, then something was bound to happen. I can't be careless when it comes with the life of Hatori or my father.

The hijacker basically stated his plan aloud for everyone to hear. The shinigamis just laughed.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Light had a gun to his head, he appeared to be picking up a peace of paper.

"What's this?"

'_You're not that stupid Light...'_

Well, Light didn't end up getting a bullet in his head, but soon after, the hijacker started to act strange. He started hallucinating...

'_So, that paper was a piece of the Death Note. And now he can see Ryuuku and Kamen.'_

"Everyone, get down!"

Everyone obeyed. I put my jacket over Hatori and bullets started to fly everywhere; one hitting the back window, shattering the glass all over the back seat where Hatori and I sat.

I felt some window shards imbed themselves in my upper back, I winced, holding the my extra jacket tighter around my cousin's small frame. People were screaming...

A loud horn sounder before the breaks went off... There was silence...

"_**Kino... it's over... He's dead... Hehehe..."**_

I dared a look out the window, blood... I covered Hatori's eyes.

My back was numb, no pain, just numb.

"It's over, everything's fine, Hatori-Kun..." Even I didn't beleive my own words, but I couldn't let him look out the window...

"_Dad... What happens when people die...?"  
_"_Who are they to judge if you are to enter through the gate's of Heaven...?"_

It wasn't long before you could hear the siren of the ambulance.

"_There is no God..."_

* * *

Sorry if it was a bit short, bit it seemed like a good place to end. Also, I got my computer fixed! So happy.... Well, I'm starting on the next one now. I would love to hear from you!  
Speial thank you to: **bjjoke**, **kawaii uchiha's**, and **Lita Takanashi**! Arigatougozoimasu!

-Sin


	10. Scars

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Death Note!**

* * *

We were all escorted off the bus. I wouldn't let go of Hatori's hand. Blood and glass still clung to my clothes. The ambulance workers were kind enough. They smiled, spoke kindly, and treated any injuries. No one even commented that I wouldn't unclamp my hand from the little boy.

"Well, nothing too serious, Mohair-San. And your cousin hasn't a single scratch on him. As soon as I set the gauze and you talk to the police, you can go." I nodded, allowing him to leave to fetch the gauze from another car, as well as check up on other passengers.

Hatori was silent, just enjoying his lollipop that the ambulance worker gave him. My back still wasn't in pain, it was just numb.

From where I sat in the back of the ambulance vehicle, I saw Light behind the bus. He was talking to the guy that sat behind him, the same one that yelled for everyone to get down.

'_Would he be the one that was stalking Light last week?' _

Either way, it wouldn't change anything. Hatori was exposed to violence, an action that my family had been trying to avoid for quite a while.

The man in the trench coat fled, leaving Light alone.

"_**Looks like that Kira punk got what he wanted."**_

Light must have spotted me, he came over.

"Where's your friend?" I asked with a glare. It didn't seem to effect Light in the least.

"You mean Yuri; I told her to leave. She seemed a bit shaken up from today's event." You could almost hear the dark tone of his voice, almost...

"So, who's this little guy? Your brother?"

Hatori figured I wasn't going to answer, so he did it himself.

"No, I'm her itoko (little cousin). My name's Mohair no Hatori."

They greeted one another in a friendly gesture. I couldn't stop Hatori from talking to the murderer. I shook off the thought if I was any better than Kira, I couldn't think like that.

With a quickening heartbeat, comes the need for more oxygen, which leads to heavy breathing...

"Kino-San, are you okay?"

I made no move to reply. His rash actions could have gotten Hatori killed. It put Hatori in danger... Events that he's never been exposed to... Events that my family never hoped he'd be exposed to...

'_I'm sorry Dad... Auntie...'_

---

Was I mad...? Can't say I am...

Was I angry with him? Pending... I was more disappointed with myself than anyone on this planet.

'_I should have known...'_

I can't say my aunt was very happy about the past events. She stayed in the guest room and cried while my father played with Hatori. I was still awaiting for my fathers speech, he is bound to make one soon.

I looked the same in the mirror. Same dark eyes and inky hair... Same bare skin... Same broken frown...

The only permanent scar could be a cut on my left shoulder blade. The rest would only heal over time, so they say... I still have some trying to heal...

"Light..."

I saw him in the mirror. Just standing there.

'_Hatori must have let him in...'_

Dad left for work while Auntie Uwada left for the market, amazingly, leaving Hatori behind in my care. That only led me to believe that she actually went out for a drink.

I nodded as he stepped into the bath room. "You're looking better."

"So I've been told. What do you want?"

He might have thought it harsh. Did I care?

"I wanted to know if you were okay." I knew he was examining my back. Scrapes and clean scratches dotted my back from the shards of window. It didn't help that the only coverage was a loose, grey undershirt with my hair pulled onto my shoulders.

"You looked pretty beat up a few days ago."

I turned to face him, using the counter for support. What was he trying to prove?

"I'm fine. You didn't need to come here to know. I've been through worse..."

Did I dare to look into is eyes? Did he dare to break the silence? No...

"I'm sorry..."

But no _one_ person was at fault...

---

Three types of scars can exist on, or within, a human: physical, emotional, and a scar of the soul...

Anyone could have physical wounds. They're just flesh wounds that will heal over time. The marks may heal, but there are constant reminders of them.

Emotional are the wounds of the heart. Many people could experience them by a death, a break up, or even a disappointment. But they can still heal over time...

A scar of the soul is much deeper... They stay within your very being, even after death. You can hide it, but no matter what, you still have it. You have that constant reminder of why it's there... What it wants... What you don't have...

Scars will always be there... Even after you part with your flesh in death...

* * *

Hope this was a good chapter. I'm a bit out of it right now... Intoxicated with three different drugs! Well, do hope to hear from you and NEVER GET STREP THROAT!... Special thank you to **Lita Takanashi** and **bjjoke**! If I stay awak long enough, the next one will be up soon. (You can get a lot done when you're sick...)

-Sin


	11. Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Death Note...**

* * *

I usually agreed with L. He had logical reasoning, to–the-point data, and was in no other words a genius...

But even if he was right ninety-six percent of the time, I can't agree to what he is doing now... Even if I have been expecting it...

"_**K-Chan... I may have said that I wouldn't help you, but there was a deal. There's small electronics in your house..."**_

It was only a matter of time before L would suspect me, daughter of a former Chief of Police and current member of the Task Force. Yes, I have been suspecting surveillance for a while now. However, now I wasn't too sure whether I would make the right choice. It would be a rash decision, and costly, if the cards weren't played right...

---

"_**K-Chan, are you sure this is the right decision! I don't want to be attached to that brat! If he found a way past-"**_

"Quite Kamen! We talked about this..." I whispered harshly. I couldn't look at the floating figure for the rest of the train ride. Sometimes I wondered how I came to this conclusion. But, then I figured that it would be for the best, and one of my only options.

_For years' 'I've worked so far under the radar that even if my killings stop, L wouldn't notice...'_

My stop came and I followed the crowd out of the station. The sun cast a dark shadow over the pathway of the street. The background faded from the city, to the residential areas, to his house...

'_If this doesn't go right, this may be the last time I'll hold this...'_

After patting my bag once, just to make sure it was still there, I rang the doorbell.

I said my greetings courteously before asking to see her son; Mrs. Yagami pointed upstairs with a smile. On the way up, I ran into Sayu, Light's sister.

"Oh! Morning Kino-San! Didn't expect you here. You're here for Light?"

I just nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to discuss a few things with him before next week."

Sayu watched me with big eyes, "Well, he's in his room, talking to himself again." She let out a giggle, "Knock before you enter, he always yells when you don't." I took her advice lightly before departing from the staircase.

His door was locked, so I had no choice but to knock. Light seemed quite surprised that I was there, because he just stood there.

"We need to talk, may I come in?"

He only offered enough room for me to squeeze through. I shoved him aside slightly, but out shoulders still brushed alongside one another.

---

"I don't think I've ever told you how I cam in possession of the notebook..."

He sat at his desk, resting his head in his hands.

"No... You haven't..."

"I need a favor. If I tell you..."

He didn't try to hide his smirk. Moving to the bed, next to me, close to me...

"So tell me..."

This didn't mean that I trusted him, not completely. It just means that he earned enough to make an agreement.

_-+-+-+-_

_Smoke still taunted me in the sky. It took too long for the firefighters to put out our house. Nothing in the yard stood. There were no more birds singing, no more flowers to smell... Everything was dead and gone..._

_It was the morning after when I wandered out of the police's sight, unintentionally. The yard that I spent my last twelve years of my life was desolated... _

_The green of nature was no longer present, but black death hung everywhere. I looked up, even the sky was soiled with the evil deeds of last night. _

_I sat down in a fetal position, I wasn't going to cry, but I wanted to... I just wanted to wake up from a nightmare, have my mom and dad smile and say it isn't real, but it was. It was too real... I let myself go as tears crowded my vision, fighting to let loose. _

_My tears stopped suddenly. Something abruptly dropped in front of my position. It was blacker than the world around; bone white symbols were calligraphied on the side. It was strange, something so normal could look so alluring..._

_A whisper in the air spoke for the first time. _

'_Take it... Just touch it...'_

_It was hard to tell if the thoughts were mine or not, but they must have been mine. I placed my small hand on the thin object. The object was cold and chilling, in a death struck way. _

_Something appeared visible before me, wearing a translucent black veil of smoke and plague. The marrow of his face was like the stones of the moon. In an eerie way, they glowed in the dead yard. _

"_Hello... dear child..."_

_A cackle omitted between his skeletal smile, but I wasn't scared..._

_-+-+-+-_

"After that, I figured, what better way to use the Death Note than to eliminate the people that killed my mother." It wasn't a noble cause, I wasn't going to say it was; but it was the only thing to keep me 'sane'.

"You will keep my notebook until L takes out the surveillance in my house."

There was no question, it was a statement in which he had no say, but he wouldn't object.

---

"_At 7:00, I will release ownership of the Death Note to Kamen. After the surveillance is gone, the Death Note will return back in my possession... Or so I planned..."_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Special thank you to **Princesa de la Luna****, ****Black Claided Cat****, ****bjjoke****,** and**Lita Takanashi**! Thank you very much for reviwing in the past chapter! Sorry for the delay... I will be gone this week, but the next update will be on by the 20th of April, next week! Hope to hear from you!

-Sin


	12. Mirror

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note....**

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Through a mirror, you could see everything... your flaws, your strong points, and as everyone knows, your beauty; but I could never see that part. In most cases, beauty was irreverent.

But I could only see the reflection of life and death within the looking glass.

'_I don't think after tonight, I'll think like this anymore... It's been years...'_

I haven't left ownership of my Death Note since elementary. Only faintly, I wondered how I changed since that day. Because of the Death Note's influence on my thoughts, I know that I turned out different.

"_A Death Note changes people; tortures your mind!"_

Even now I can't recall how I was before, when I was young. Sometimes I thought I didn't want to remember that I was ignorant and weak. Just like everyone else...

'_It won't matter in six minutes. After that, even I won't remember...'_

I took out my mom's picture. She was smiling with the sun in her eyes. Everyone that knew her always said I looked just like her. I suppose I do... did...

Never in my life would I smile like her, nor would I ever brighten up a room like she could. I may have the same vague characteristics as the woman that is my mother, but I could never be like her. Not in my life time...

I stared at the picture, before turning back towards the mirror. No likeness at all...

Kamenhovered in the dark corner; he was always blending into the shadows when he could. It a strange pair we made.

Kamen was an _older _shinigami; apparently, he had some status in his realm's hierarchy. You could say he was cocky, but that doesn't really describe him... He cares about other things, like apples...

It doesn't matter for the time being. I climbed onto my bed, the covers were cold and unwelcoming. Placing the picture downwards on my nightstand, I took one last look in the mirror.

Would I look different in anyone's eyes after?

I glanced at the clock, "I suppose it's time..."

I nodded towards Kamen. He wasn't the best company, but he was still company.

"I'll... **let it go...**"

It seemed that the shadows removed themselves from the corners of my room. Thoughts of anything and everything flushed from my head. It was all in a flash, that I hit the pillow and sheets. I was no more...

Shallow breaths seemed to cease through the room after a minute, leaving the room in a dead silence. Kamen disappeared through the shadowed walls, never looking back at the girl sleeping. Not a sound rang, not a light penetrated. Everything was silent and will remain silent for a while. The room went dim as the shadowed shroud disappeared from sight, into the silent night of the abyss...

"_**Light Yeagami..."**_

Everything was caught on tape...

---

Without a word, he sat in front of his desk; on it, lay two notebooks clad in dark leather. His newly acquired Death Note lay open on the desk in the solo lamplight. One page contained all but one name in an unidentifiable manuscript.

In that notebook, every detail of the deceased death was accounted for. Time, place, method, motive... The details go on...

Reappearing into another shadowed room, Kamenspotted Light. He stared at the two Death Notes that lay on his desk with distain.

"_**I hope you realize that you do not posses two Death Notes, punk."**_

Expectantly, Light turned his nose away from the foreign Death Note for the first time in the past hour; shutting it close carelessly with his palm. The bone silver calligraphy etched so finely into the old leather, it was in evidently different then the others.

"I don't see why it is not mine. I received it form the owner willingly; and with the hour, she'll release ownership over it and I will claim it as mine," Light stated with a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

"After all, a Death Note's owner isn't chosen, they're randomly thrown into the world of unknowing."

Kamen's from seemed to absorb the shadows of the room. Faintly, you could see the white of the ribs beneath the shroud. Every second, it seemed to get darker.

"_**Cocky little punk, you are! Have you yet to understand that some shinigamis' are more equal than others? I am above the feeble shackles of the death gods. Ha! I was consulted to agree on them! Of course you haven't been picked out, you are nothing special. You are just a petty human who sought to have a petty purpose in this minuscule world!"**_

With every word and expression, the menacing death god approached and morphed into something not quite _sane_...

"_**You are not special, Yagami Light! A Death Note just happened to fall near you. You just happened to pick it up with a reason. You are no different than any other pea brained mortal in this universe! On the other hand, Kino..."**_

The name down-casted the shinigami's mood. As if the very name brought up a dead point in the death god's post memories. Light pushed the subject farther, just by a nudge.

"Was Kino any different? Did you purposely make Kino the owner of a Death Note?"

Kamen looked off to the side, into the small mirror that hung out of place in the vast room.

"_**I didn't choose her... The book did... The past owner..."**_

-+-+-+-

_She always sat there, slumped over as a carcass would. She was as limp as a doll and held the frozen beauty of an ice sculpture. The vivid eyes stared into the portal of the moral world, a would that she once belonged to, light years ago. _

"_**Staring at the humans again, eh, Enko..."**_

_The pale skeleton clutched her notebook tighter in her palm, it was her only lifeline and connection to herself. She didn't attempt to make a sound. Kamen blankly stared at the decay. She had not killed in a decade. _

"_**You may be an arc angel, or whatever, but you're still a shinigami, and you can still turn to dust! Put the damn past behind you and get on with your pathetic existence!"**_

_There were once ink black feathers that spread from her thin shoulders, but now... all that remained were the sickly remains of bone. The blood of the once grand feature still stained her back as she lay unmoving on her side. _

_Seeing that his words made no effect, Kamen attempted to kick her. If his taunts wouldn't get to her, his bones will. But before he even pulled his joint back, she sat up. The pathetic excuse for winds dangled lifelessly from her shoulder blades. But her eyes stayed transfixed on an image in the portal. She breathed in a gasp of the rotting air. Inky hair melted into the gravel below. Her dusted crystal eyes mirrored the mortals within the portal. There wasn't much time..._

_Kamen, being the curious shinigami, approached closer to the portal. _

"_**What fascinates you so? Are humans really so interesting for you to watch every aspect of their weak nature?"**_

_For the first time in quite a while, she opened her Death Note with a creak in the spine. A black, skeleton pen conjured into her bony hand. She began to write. _

'_Fire...!'_

'_Blood...!'_

'_Death...!'_

"_**Enko!"**_

_Her shuttering seemed like laughing. Her shoulder bones moved up and down in a convulsive rhythm before she placed both hands on her death note and shoved it down into the portal. All the while making intakes of air. _

"_**It'd be fun to watch, don't you think Shouge... To see a child full of hate with a Death Note... Hehee... Too bad, I won't be able to watch it..."**_

_Slowly, the body of Enko, the arc angel shinigami, melted down into dust. Her shutters still being carried in the silence of the wind. _

_Gazing down Kamen saw the burning house and escaping souls of the dead. Kamen looked back to where the escaping pile of dust lay. _

"_**Crazy angel..." **_

_Before gliding down the hole into the human realm. _

"_**But I am bored..."**_

-+-+-+-

Kamen's words still rang in Light's memory.

"_**She'll return sooner or later, but you won't be seeing me again... Punk..."**_

The next morning, Kino's Death Note was gone. Light hadn't claimed it, but it was gone, along with Kamen.

Light still found the story of the shinigami, Enko, and her idea of making Kino's life hell irrevelent... Was her destiny really just for the amusement of the death gods? Either way, it'd be an awful end...

"_**Are you going to try calling her, like you planed? She has to be up by now..."**_

Glancing at his death guardian, Light pulled out his cell phone. He would have to face it sooner or later. A common girl was nothing to be hesitant about, but Kino wasn't a common girl.

The phone rang from the other end, each second dragged on.

'_How different would she be? Would she even be different?'_

"**Hello?"**

* * *

Well, I finally updated! Thank you so much **Lita Takanashi****, ****Black Claided Cat****, and ****bjjoke** for your fantastic review(s)! A special thank you to **Princesa de la Luna** for messaging me! I may not have met my deadline, but I updated!

The next chapter will be written a it differently, due to it not being in _Kino's_point of view.... I suppose that's how you can put it, anyways, the point is that the next chapter is written a bit strange, but you will understand once you read it! I'm really excited for the next few chapters because I get to write in a different style and it's more 'action' with Light! (LMAO)

Please review! I would love to hear your opinions!

-Sin


	13. Confusion?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note!**

This is written in a different style! It may be a bit confusing, but you dont; have to take in every aspect of it. Please enjoy!

* * *

"_Sleep softly, for memories will not harm  
__The sun will shine on your pathway  
__To a new world where there is nothing to fear..."_

_A house on the corner of Hanatoori street had a grand maple tree in their front yard, surrounded by a small black gate with vines sprouting from the bottom. The house was well kept and quaint. A family lived there with their only daughter. They've been living there for five years, and don't plan on moving for fifty years. _

"_KaaSan! Mitte! I brought you flowers!"_

_A young girl was the spinning image of her mother. They had the same eyes, ears, nose, lips, and hair. It seemed the only trait the child didn't inherit were her mother's smile, but things could always change over time._

_The woman showed off her shining smile, receiving the white carnations from her daughter. The girl grinned widely, her father's smile. _

_The girl looked at her mother as her image faded away into black smoke. The flowers that she once held, burst into sparks, until they finally caught a flame and fell to the ground, catching the greenery on fire. The child looked around horrified, where had her mother gone? _

"_KaaSan!"_

_The maple tree caught aflame and started creaking. The girl stood under it, she looked up as the tree began to fail. The trunk gave into gravity, and it began to plummet to the ground, she in the shadow of the burning maple tree..._

"KaaSan!"

With a start, she sat up in bed. Heavy breaths dragged her down as she clutched her head in a cold sweat. Did this happen often?

She glanced at the clock, it read a quarter past seven.

'_So I haven't slept in...'_

Her body felt so light, but her core, her heart felt so heavy; containing something vile from herself. She pushed herself out of the sheet's possession without difficulty, still cradling her head.

She sat there for a while until her alarm rang, signifying that it was seven thirty. Slamming her hand on the off button, she demanded peace and quiet.

"Did I miss something...?"

Why else would she be so confused?

She glanced in the mirror on her bedside table. Did she always have such dark eyes? Long hair? She tried to smile; why did it hurt to smile?

"Kino, I'm leaving for work now!"

The girl glanced at her door. _'Dad...?'_

Making a run for the door, and sprinting to the staircase, she stopped midway down. "Dad?"

She managed to catch Shochi as she was about to open the front door, but paused and looked back at his daughter, she stared back. Did he always have that many grey hairs?

"Kino, you're still in your night clothes? Are you planning to stay home like a lump again?" He smiled, she had the same smile as he did.

"Umm..." What could she say? What would she say?

"Well, I'm off to work, I'll see you later." He walked up to her, giving her half a hug and a soft brush on the forehead before exiting out the front door.

After standing there for a while, she slumped down on the staircase.

'_Why is everything so confusing?!'_

She held her head until the chime of the clock sounded again, it was eight o' clock. Slumping her shoulders, she picked herself up and made her way to her private bathroom.

Something was missing. Why else would she have all these questions that couldn't be solved? The problem was what was missing, and why?

She readied herself for the day without a thought as to why. She just did. Within the next hour she was sitting at her desk, flipping through her planner. It was a possible way to clear up her questions. Why did she even have these questions in the first place? It was her life, why didn't she understand it?

The planner had many places and times, but not much information. One scheduled time seemed to pop out, Tuesday at four, Hiroshou Hotel. She flipped through the planner further, finding were many hotel plans. There was a small hunch, but not a definite one. It was like a clouded idea, it was there but not quite clear.

The phone rang. After three rings, she decided to answer.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello, is Kino San there?"**

She took a small breath. Who would be calling her?

"**Speaking..."**

"**Kino, it's Light. Are you busy today?"**

"**Today," **she glanced at the day planner, it was blank for this evening, **"Not really..." **

There was a short pause on the other line. She realized that she was holding her breath before he started to speak again.

'_What's wrong with me...?'_

"**Kino, are you still there?"**

"**A, hai! As you were saying..."**

"**I was wondering if you would like to join me for some coffee or lunch at the café I took you to awhile back."**

It took a minute to remember, but she recalled the memory. It was vague; she couldn't remember the topic of their conversation there, but she could recall the directions to the place and that is was decent.

"**Lunch sounds great. I'll see you around noon then."**

---

Was she nervous? It was plausible; her hands wouldn't stop quivering. Even after clasping them together and placing them closer to her core, they wouldn't stop. A thought of having chills came to her mind, but the day was mild, and the train wasn't crowded nor stuffy.

'_I must be nervous...' _

There was just a question of why...

"**Town Square"**

She looked up from her seat on the electric train, this was her stop. The doors opened and few filed out, her being one of them. As soon as she stepped out of the building, she winced at the sunlight. For a few moments she could only see white, her mind went blank.

Light entered to café. Scanning the interior, he made the assumption that she hadn't arrived yet. A waiter came and gave him his usual booth in the back.

'_It's not like her to be less than five minutes early...' _He checked his new wrist watch; 11:55 on the dot.

"_**What are the odds that she'll be a no show?"**_

"Zero..." Light commented, keeping an eye on the entrance. A group of girls passed the glass door, giggling to themselves. A blue Mercedes drove past the door as well, he was over the speed limit.

Only a minute had gone by.

"_**Maybe she got lost? Or into a car accident? Hehehee..."**_

Why was that even funny?

"Ryuuku, will you just shut-"

The door opened, hitting the chime. After a second, it still rang through the restaurant. In walked a teenage girl clad in blue and grey. The apparel clung loosely and everything about her appearance seemed aloof; right down to the braid that barely held her hair together. Her eyes held a blank stare as she scanned the room, looking for him.

Her soulless eyes found him in the corner, he gave a wave, she closed her eyes for a brief moment before approaching.

"Evening Light, sorry about the wait," she offered a small smile, or at least tried.

Light returned one, but more casually and less forced. "Kino, glad you could make it."

"_**Well, she actually came..."**_

She seemed to relax more as she eased herself into the seat across from him. Her hands no longer quaked, and her breathing was easier.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit shaken up," Light commented as he analyzed her visage. She gave eye contact, before shying away. "I'm fine, just a bit scatter brained today."

She came off as friendlier, but there seemed like there was something amiss with the way she gazed as the environment around her. Light couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he could see it clearly.

He gradually coaxed her into a better mood. It didn't take long before a laugh or chuckle to omit from their corner every few seconds.

* * *

Well, what about that! Two in one week! (New personal record... LOL) What do you think of the new writting style? It's different, but it's only ofr a few chapters. Can anyone guess why it's written that way?

Thank you **Lita Takanashi****, ****Princesa de la Luna****, **and **Black Claided Cat** for reviewing so quickly. You've all made me determined to update more, but there's only about ten more chapters...

The next one wll probably be a bit shorter, but it's nearly finished! Please review! The more you review, the more insperation and determined I get!

-Sin


	14. Different?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note! 私は デスーノートが　ありません！

* * *

She tried to hide her smile, but anyone could see she was content, even a blind man. She would close her eyes and chuckle lightly, shifting her eyes away.

Light gave a smile of his own, "You seem better today."

The girl turned back to face him, "Different? How so?" She tilted her head slightly with her palm, he could see his reflection in her questioning pupils.

"Just... happier. I don't think I've heard you laugh like you just did... ever."

Blinking at him for a moment or two, a small grin erupted. "And are you saying that it's a bad thing?" She teased.

Light shook his head, "No..." He reached across the table for her idle hand. "...just different..."

She dared to glance at his hand that was lightly placed atop hers. Her grin faded into her thoughts, the touch felt foreign to her skin; foreign meaning good or bad?

A shiver came and went up her spine.

'_Has he ever touched my hand before? Have we even touched before?'_

How many questions must she ask herself before someone would answer. Was she even expecting someone to answer her thoughts?

"_**Whoa! Light's making a big move there! Hahahah...!"**_

He searched her eyes for some hint, anything that he could grasp. He was looking more for a response than a reply.

'_Has she really changed that much? She seems to act as carefree as the girl's at sc-'_

He couldn't think of her like that... it's wasn't Kino...

She found her voice, "Light..." Slowly, she returned his gaze, "Thank you...."

Her gaze seemed to hold a fondness to them, her eyes never left the unmoving hands.

One thing about her, she could make Light confused with the simplest gestures and statements.

'_She's changed, but still herself...'_

They both remained inert.

---

"Dad, breakfast!"

After a few minutes she heard his bed room door open and close before he appeared in the kitchen, slumping down in a chair. He looked as if he were about to pass out, but out of sheer hunger, was awake.

With all the time he's been spending on the case, he only comes home to sleep and take a shower. It would be a lucky chance to see him twice in a day. Today, she was considering herself lucky.

She debated a good few minutes before hand whether to actually wake him up, but decided that he slept enough for one day and needed food. The table was already set for two, so all she did was set a plate of eggs and rice.

"Sorry, it's all we have for the time being. I'll go to the market today," she stated while taking a seat herself. Her father just seemed to nod, almost fully awake.

"It's been a while since we've eaten together," he commented as he chewed his humble meal and flipped through the mail.

She only replied with a nod.

"Humm," he stopped eating to look at an envelope. "Oh, it's from the owner of that complex."

He held it out for her to take. Apparently, it was addressed to Mohair, Kino.

"Complex? For me?" She received the envelope with confusion.

"Yeah, the owner said he'd send you a letter telling you how soon you could move in," her father mumbled before continuing to eat his meal, but still eyed her and the envelope.

'_I... have an apartment...?'_

She unfolded the letter with caution.

"_Ms. Mihairi,_

_I will have completely moved out by next month. The owner of the property said that after he inspects it, he will be able hold it for three weeks. This should leave you enough time to claim it with all the necessary paperwork. Please Take care of the house._

_Uchida, Iyue"_

'_I'm... getting an apartment!'_

She stared at the paper in almost disbelief. "So, when are you moving in?"

There seemed to be, almost disappointment in his voice, but he held a smile. She just stood, walking over and embracing her dad; giving a grin.

---

Casually, she entered Hiroshou Hotel. There was an aged man standing aside, in front of a large column. She took a double take on his face.

'_I think I know him...'_

It wasn't until he caught sight of her that gave a kind smile and started approaching her. "Ms. Mihairi..."

'_Watari!'_

"Watari-San! Konbanwa, ogenki?"

They greeted one another in a friendly fashion before ascending the stairs to the rooms.

'_That's right... I come to the hotels to assist the detective L in his investigation. Dad doesn't know... '_

It came in a stream of recollections. She mostly helped with computers and possible leads with Watari, but she helped contradict, or question, L's theories; she had a talent for that. But in order to keep her and L's agreement, she couldn't be in the same room as the rest of the Task force.

"L would like to see you. The room is clear, he sent everyone home to get some sleep." She nodded, thanking the older man as he gestured to a rather large oak door.

"And once you're done, I'm in the room in the hall, three doors down."

"I understand, thank you Watari-San."

She knocked two short times before opening the door. "Ryuzaki?"

Two dark eyes under a mess of hair peeked over the couch. "Ah, Mihairi-Chan..."

She slightly bowed before taking a seat in the chair to the detective's left. "Watari-San said that you wanted to discuss a few things?"

"Yes, of course, straight to the point," he took a sip of tea before handing me a file. "Do you have any affiliation with Detective Yagami's son: Light Yagami?"

She received the file, "Light? We went to the same high school and lately we've been meeting for a meal of two. He's also interested in attending the same university as me. It's a bit strange how we more when I'm out of high school, than when I was in it."

She opened the file, scanning the contents closely.

"I see... So it's nothing more than a friendship between you two?" Ryuzaki bit his thumb intriguingly.

Turning away from the open file, she looked up at him a bit confused. "No, nothing more than an ac-" An image of their last meeting at the coffee shop flashed into her head. Was he really just an acquaintance? "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Turn to the back of the files."

She was still short of an answer, but did as she was instructed. In the back of the packet were a few pictures. But they weren't just any pictures, a few were of them were of me... However, the pixilation of the background and face were different.

"A picture of a picture?"

"Yes, we found a few amateur pictures of yourself in Light's room during a small investigation of the household."

There were three in total. Two looked like they were taken at school while the third one seemed like it could have been anywhere, considering that I wasn't in the school's uniform.

'_Why would he have pictures on me in his room?'_

"The first one was in plain site, tacked up on the wall near his desk while the other two were stashed along his magazines."

"Magazines...?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked...

'_Maybe... the question shouldn't be what were the pictures doing in the room, but how they got the knowledge of them... Why would Ryuzaki be interested in investigating the Yagamis'? Could he just be investigating the police? Would that mean that my dad would be next?....'_

"Thank you for your time Mohair-Chan. I'm assuming you know your way to Watari's quarters."

She gave a nod, before standing to exit, but before she was able to enter the hall...

"Mohair-Chan," she felt his gaze land on her, "I'd be attentive around Yagami Light-San."

A good three seconds passed before she managed to shut the door with a small 'click'.

'_Is Light a suspect?....'_

* * *

Hey! I hope that this chapter was less confusing than the previous one. Thank you so much **Emo Naom**, **bjjoke**, and **Black Claided Cat** for reviewing in the last chapter! It means a lot to me! かんしゃしている！

Now, this is probably the last chapter for **6 weeks**, if not the second to last one! I have finals this week, and right after that I leave for Japan. I am very excited to be going, but am regretful that I am leaving you guys hanging for an extended period of time. I would love to hear from you once I return!

-Sin


	15. Ice Cream?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Death Note!**

* * *

"_**Light, it's almost been a week since Kino released ownership and lost her memories. Are you planning on writing her name down anytime soon?"**_

He gazed at his homework page without much thought. The past week was all about trying to get closer to Kino, become accepted, possibly more...

"That's not an easy answer, Ryuuku," Light replied nonchalantly. The surveillance was long since gone from his house.

"_**You know that as soon as the surveillance from her house is removed, you won't get another chance."**_

"I know Ryuuku, I'm just waiting for the right... time..."

"_I'd give it a week..."_

---

"Kino-San!"

She turned around, expecting a familiar face, but only turning up blank. A man, or boy, roughly the same age group as she ran up to her with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Kino-San! Fancy running into you here," he slightly bent over, catching his breath. The face still didn't ring a bell.

"I'm sure it's a pleasure, but..." she stopped and took another looks at him. His hair was a pale auburn cut jaggedly as to cover the tips of his ear with his bangs rather long. The boys eyes were seemingly green, or blue. He was crouched down, catching his breath.

'_Still not bringing up anything...' _Then again, what could she remember on the spot these days.

"Gomen, I can't really..." How would she put it? I can't recall who you are?

He finally stood up to his full height, standing only a half inch, at most taller than she. He gave a nod of understanding, "Let me guess, you don't remember me. Well, it was a brief meeting and I bet you interviewed a hundred people that day." He lightly scratched the back of his head, chuckling softly to himself.

"I'm Utahara, Ken. You interviewed me for the entrance exams. I remember thinking how lucky I was to be interviewed by you, or at least not by some old woman." Again he laughed to himself, the smile never leaving his face. She still stared at him, attempting to shuffle through her scattered memory.

'_Utahara...'_

---

_I let a slight sigh of frustration._

'_Why had I been assigned to interview so many applicants...' It was an obvious answer: it was my job. _

_With another bored look and a sigh, I called in the next student, checking off the last applicant before picking up the next file from the large pile. _

'_Only twenty three more to go!' _

_A boy opened the door, cautiously looking into the room before fully entering. His eyes landed on me, sitting in a chair. He looked average, nothing really popped out about his appearance nor his smile. He was handsome, but nothing to really fawn over. _

"_Utahra-San, ne?" I asked lightly, only meeting his gaze for a few minutes. He gave a quick response, his uplifted attitude evident in his tone. He took a seat in front of mine, taking a breath; to calm himself, most likely. _

_I scanned his profile lightly, the same top GPA, the same honors credit curriculum, and the same high-class teachers' recommendations. Really, they were all the same. It almost made me wonder why they put me in charge of accepting and rejecting applicants, as I was a student myself. _

'_The systems screwed up. The system is just plain screwed!' I must have been in a bad mood; at least, one worse than normal. _

"_You know, I'm surprised to have an interviewer as pretty as yourself." His smile hadn't changed. I wasn't amused. _

_Ignoring the comment, I closed Utahara, Ken's profile before looking at his through my reading glasses. It was the first time in months that they came out of their case. _

"_Well, Utahara-San. You seem to have some decent achievements, but what really qualifies you above all others in attending this university? Tell me something not in your profile nor in your intellect, what are your motives?"_

_Whether I liked it or not, it was a question that I was required to ask. I didn't give care in the world about his intentions, but apparently, the university did. The acceptance depended on three key factors: future intentions, GPA, and entrance exam scores. _

_Ken gave the same answer five other applicants gave: to help people in need and make the world a better place. This wasn't Ms. Japan!_

_I scribbled down his answer, before categorizing it into a different section of finished reviews. There were still quite a bit more to get done. _

"_I never caught your name, Miss."_

_I looked at him for a moment, the smile hadn't left his face from the very first time he poked his head through the door. He smiled the same way a kid would. _

"_Mohairi, Kino. I'm the school's student supervisor for next year. It is part of my job to the university to help the students and to make sure this school remains top in Japan. I'm your superior in the sophomore class, if you manage to get in."_

_His eyes seemed to widen slightly before his eyes closed into a bigger grin. _

"_And here I thought you were just a young looking office worker." He chuckled again, "And I mean that as a compliment."_

_I stared at his for a while, slightly tilting my head, my eyes peaking over my reading glasses. His smile... was different. _

"_Well, I wish you the best of luck at the Entrance Exams, Utahara-San."_

"_Thank you, maybe I'll see you there..."_

---

She stared at the boy again, "Utahara-San..." She gave a single nod of her head, "Yes, I seem to recall out interview. How have you been?"

'_I'm surprised he made the effort to say hello with my mood that day...'_

It seemed that he now had a signature grin. "I've been great! Studying really hard for the entrance exams, you know."

She offered a small smile, but it paled in comparison to his sparkling grin.

"Hey, would you mind joining me for some..... ice cream?"

'_Ice cream?'_

After a few seconds of trying, she failed to hold in a giggle. "Ice cream?" She managed to get out, before a few more laughs escaped.

Ken scratched the back of his head slightly, a sweat drop coming down the back of it, but his grin didn't flatter one bit. "Well, I'd ask you out for a meal, but that might be coming about a bit too strong. So then I thought you might like coffee, but I don't like it. Tea came to mind, but it reminds me too much of my grandma. So, ice cream! There's never a bad time for ice cream!"

She stared at him for a while, if you looked at him long enough, you might think Light and Ken could be relatives.

'_But they're so different...'_

"Sure, sounds great..."

The thought had never occurred to her, _'What about Light?'_

* * *

Thank you for reading and I am sorry for my delayed absence! I thank **Emo Naom**, **Lita Takanashi**, **Princesa de la Luna**, **Black Claided Cat**, and of course **bjjoke**for their awesome reviews! Thank you so much for your encouragement!

**NOTE:** That flash back scene, if you haven't already guessed, was before she released ownership of the Death Note. So, that Kino was the indifferent, angry girl we all know and possibly love... Just thought you should know...

Again, I am very sorry for the delay in updating. But Good news! I also have the next chapter typed up, so tomorrow night, if my cousin let's me use the computer, I will be publishing that one as well! (^-^) I WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!!!! ....please....

See you next time! Or tomorrow...

-Sin


	16. Breaking?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!**

* * *

"Interesting..."

This one comment caught the attention of the task force members in the room.

"Nande, Ryuzaki?"

He didn't reply to Matsuda's remark, but continued to stare a the screen.

"Mr. Mihairi," Ryuzaki started, "I'd like to see you for a moment."

He glanced at the detective with tired eyes, but as soon as he stood, they held a new vigor in them.

"Everyone, please give Mr. Mihairi and I some privacy..."

Matsuda gave a nod, "Sure thing Ryuzaki! Come on guys."

Aizawa just followed Matsuda out with the usual look. Soon, everyone followed leaving only Shochi Mohair and Ryuzaki. "What is it?"

Shochi joined Ryuzaki on the couch, but in a more professional manner of sitting.

"Mihairi-San, you are aware of Yagami-San's son, Light Yagami, are you not?" Shochi held a straight face. "I've known Light Yagami ever since I was transferred to this district in Tokyo. Light's father and I have been very close friends in the past, and are still great associates when needed. But we are in the same position as chief officers, so it's a bit of a complicated affiliation..."

Even if Ryuzaki only seemed to be paying attention to every other word, he remembered the statement.

"How do you feel about him?"

Now Mohairi was becoming suspicious, did he tell everyone to leave so he'd be free to speak of Yagami-San's son without a worry?

"He seems like a bright kid, but I haven't seen him for quite a while, since he entered high school, if I remember correctly."

"Uuhumm..."

"Ryuzaki," he started out, "what are you trying to ask?"

"Ah..." He took the remote in hand and started fast forwarding a tape. "I'll just show you instead... But promise you won't make any personal actions yet..."

Shochi agreed with a baffled expression.

Still puzzled, Shochi looked to the television. Ryuzaki finally stopped the tape, "You promised," and hit the play button.

The screen showed a room, resembling a small living room connected to the _genkan_.

"What is this?"

A black haired girl appeared on the screen, appearing from the stairway. The camera was positioned higher than her height, as you could clearly view the crown of her head, and the area of the room.

'_Is that... Kino...?'_

She answered the door of the house, a tall man stepped in with auburn brown hair.

"_You could be considered late."_

"_It's exactly 4:00, I said I'd be here by then."_

"_What happened to the custom of always being early?"_

"_I'm impatient."_

"_I'll say..."_

Thought the conversation, the boy had seated himself on the couch and Shochi now noticed was his couch.

'_What is... What is a boy doing in the house with Kino...!'_

Sure, he'd never put any restrictions on the house, because he wasn't usually home. Kino was also very responsible and didn't have much interest out of school, or so he thought.

"Who is that boy?!"

He wasn't about to let a boy pass into his home with is daughter without knowing who.

"Maybe I should forward it a bit more..." Ryuzaki seemed oblivious to the aura forming around Shochi.

The movement on the screen quickened. Kino appeared to have served drinks and by the time on the camera's clock, an hour had passed.

"I've seen enough..."

Was it time that she finally grow up?.....

---

"**Hey Dad, are you coming home for dinner?"**

"**Not tonight, Kino. I'm very busy working..."**

"**...Dad, you haven't been home all week. Come on, it's Friday night and I bet you haven't had a decent meal since the last time. I made your favorite, curry..."**

"**Kino, I'm busy. Maybe tomorrow night…"**

"**You always say that. Is something wrong?"**

"**Kino, I have to go."**

"**Da-"**

That was the first time he hung up on her. She stared down at her cell phone. There was something wrong with the way he was acting. It was like he was avoiding his own daughter...

'_What's wrong...?'_

Her dad was everything to her, her only real close family. The house felt empty with only her... What would happen when she moved out?

---

"_Dad, are you ever planning on re-marring?"_

_Her father looked down at the girl that resembled him-self in so many ways. The young look of maturity seemed out of place with the junior school uniform. She was the age where she was neither innocent nor mature, yet... she wasn't just a regular kid either..._

_Loosing a mother at such a young age; it's not easy to describe how it could effect on a young girl. _

_In truth, Shoshi had thought of a second marriage on a few occasions. He was still young and more than eligible... but every time he pictured himself with another woman, his heart would ache. The real question of the matter, is how could he raise his daughter by himself? _

_He had long hours and now a full time job as a parent. It's not like he could take off work because his daughter was sick at school and had to go home... Did he have to choose?_

"_Dad, I don't want to another Mom..."_

_Shochi stared at his daughter, could she really be this mature? Sure, she was smart for her age, but mature too?_

'_Do you really want that, Kino...'_

_Her eyes said it all. After all, they resembled one another in so many ways... _

"_Well, I believe you'll have to become a mature young lady in order for that to happen."_

_There was a lot of pressure on her, how she could manage without a mother... She would always have her father, but no mother. She would have all the support a father could give, but nothing can make up a mothers support..._

---

Now, she felt empty. Sure, half was always empty, but half was also full. Was that normal? If she told people, would they call her depressed?

No, it wasn't depression, but if it wasn't depression, what was it? Was there anyone to understand?....

'_Light...'_

She flipped through her phone book, he was the last on her contact list, **Yagami Light**. But she hesitated. She debated if he could really understand her as much as she wanted. Did she really know him that well? Did he really know her that well?

'_I just want to talk. Maybe he can just help me clear my head. He was good at that before...'_

She pressed the send button, fighting back a recollection. After exactly three rings he answered his cell phone.

"**Hello, Light?"**

"**Kino? Evening, did you need something?" **She almost hesitated for a second... _almost_...

"**Not really... Are you busy?" **Words just seemed to come to her...

"**Now? Not really, but I was about to head off to Cram School. Why? Is everything alright?"**

"**Yeah,"** She should have known...

"**Hey, I'm free tomorrow, how about we spend the day with each other. I want to tell you something in person about... you know..." **A smile formed on her pale lips.

"**I'm free tomorrow as well. Would around noon be good for you?"**

"**More than perfect. In fact, I'll take you out to dinner too." **If it was possible, she could hear his smile from the other line.

"**You don't have to spend the whole day with me-"**

"**I want to... We, haven't talked this whole week. I think we deserve some time together."**

"**... Okay... Tomorrow at noon, then."**

"**Great, I'll meet you at the train station. See you then."**

The line went dead, but she felt better than ever. She no longer felt that foreign feeling, of being like a shell. The smile didn't leave her lips the whole night.

---

Light ended the call.

"_**You look happy,"**_Ryuku commented bluntly as he hung in the air up-side-down. Why? Because he can.

"This is better than I originally planned, Ryuuku," he stated. Picking up his bag.

"She's dependant on me for support..." He left the house with the death god in tow. "And her trust is about to be _broken_..."

His eyes held a red glint to them. It sounded like there was no pity in his low spoken words.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Extra thank you for **kawaii uchiha's**, **Princesa de la Luna**, and **Kotoko Kurosawa** for your AWESOME REVIEWS! And as promised I am updating the day after. I'm pretty sure Kino (the _real_one) will return in the next chapter, or the one after that... I think... But this arc is almost over! Then I will update my Sasuke story that I have been neglecting... I'm sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!

-Sin


	17. Dead?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note! **

* * *

Why does he feel no guilt? How is Light Yagami so heartless to her? Before, wasn't he almost fooled by his heart to think that she had a small bond with her?

No...

This girl was not the girl he knew. She was a naïve girl. A gifted naïve girl with brains and a charming smile, but not the girl he thought she was... That girl... is long gone...

'_This is my only chance...'_

If he is truly to escape his feelings for the girl before her, there is only one way... The Death Note...

---

"_Kino..."_

"_Kino... Kino!"_

Her ears perked up as she looked at the boy across from her once again. Realization hit her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I zoned out again, didn't I..."

Light looked at her as she took a few deep breaths.

"Kino, you've been zoning out a lot on my today, is everything alright?"

She met his gaze, giving him a convincing smile and a nod. "Of course I'm fine. I've just been finding myself thinking a lot today."

She turned away from him again, staring at her lap again... Light reached across the table, gently turning her head to meet his.

"Kino," he started, "You can talk to me, you know..."

After a few seconds of staring she nodded, removing his hand. "I know, that's why I called. I think... I know something's wrong with my dad. He hasn't come home foe the past week. I call him everyday, but last night... it seemed like he was mad at me, or at least trying to avoid me."

'_She's been alone, then,' _Light thought to himself.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the first person I thought of calling after was... _you_." Did she think that she, herself, was crazy? Of course. There she was, sounding like a dependant little girl, talking to a guy that... could understand her?

"Light, lately... I've had so many questions that... I don't understand where they come from and... I can't answer any of them. It seems like, the questions are doubting things that I think I know. It's... hard to understand... it's hard to explain." Even her eyes seemed lost. Was she even looking Light in the eyes? Or just staring past him? Could she see his intent?

"Kino, have you been sleeping well?" She seemed mildly surprised by his question. Looking at him, she could see herself in his dark eyes. She saw her reflection as, not only smaller, but weaker. Compared to him, was it really so?

"Sleeping well?" She repeated the question to herself, as if she couldn't understand. "I've been sleeping fine."

Light looked upon her with clouded eyes. Did she disgust him? Did she annoy him? Was she just like all the _others_ in this world?

'_She's not the same...'_

He suggested that they go somewhere else to talk privately, so they finished dinner and left the restaurant. They ended up at her house.

---

"Light, we never... What happened on that day?" Light turned away from the news program to look at her. She was still turned forward, not meeting his eyes.

"You mean, the day of the kiss?" She merely nodded; as if she looked upon him, all her confidence would disintegrate.

"_**Are you going to tell the truth, Light? That you don't care about her now. That she's going to die!" **_Ryuuku laughed to himself, because the only one that could hear him wasn't listening.

"Kino," he turned her head to meet his gazing eyes, "I meant it..." He watched for any emotion that he could see in her eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows of the soul; well, he may not be able to see her soul, but he could see that she was surprised. Even if she tried to hide it, everything gave her away. She no longer had the ability to suppress her thoughts.

Her arms and legs were tense, her eyes had a slight glazed film over them, and she was just staring; she hadn't said a word...

'_Is it true...?' _she thought to herself. There was nothing telling her that he was wrong, he's never really been wrong about anything...

"How can I believe you...?" She whispered, still staring into his eyes. It was only now that she noticed, it held a strange tint to it. The tint was... strange but beautiful, none the less.

At first he didn't respond, he wasn't going to... No words, but an action. Light slightly leaned in, not even a centimeter away. She could feel his breath tickle her face. It seemed unreal...

Her mind turned blank, so... she went with it...

The kiss wasn't real. At least, it felt like it wasn't really there. That only proved that, she wasn't real...

---

She let out a yawn, that was unexpected...

"I think you should take a short nap," he suggested. For some reason, she didn't argue. It was 6:10p.m...

Light followed her up stairs, Ryuuku disappeared once again, but that was just as well. He followed her right into her room, where she let him in. Another yawn omitted from her mouth.

"I don't understand why I'm tired... It's too early..."

She slowly laid herself on her bed; she motioned for him to sit at her desk, right in front of her. She looked up at him, he looked different than she remembered.

'_Were his eyes... always that color...?'_

The thought came and went. She couldn't understand her actions anymore.

"Light..." she called out, her eyelids were slowly dropping down, "You know..."

He wasn't looking straight at her, but just merely eying her. This would be it...

"You know... I think, I like you... more than..." Her eyes were closed now, but he could hear her breathing as clear as he could hear the clock on the wall. "... _I thought_..."

He was now fully facing her. Just staring, his eyes gave away nothing. _"I thought so too... Goodbye... Kino..."_

She breathed her last breath, it must have lasted a full minute before she exhaled. _She was dead..._ She didn't look any different, but... maybe more at peace?

Her skin was still pale, hair still dark. If her eyes were open, they would still be the dark, steel grey that could hide any emotion she wanted... except from him...

Without another thought or word; he left the room as it was, quietly, without looking back. Why would he? She wasn't who he thought...

The only sound was the clock on the wall, along the far wall of her room. 6:16 p.m.

_**Mihari, Kino**_

_**Passes away in her sleep by suppressed lungs at 6:15 p.m.**_

He just wanted to be rid of her, she didn't need to experience any pain. She just... _needed to die..._

He closed her door, before exiting through her front door, locking it on the way out.

"Goodbye... Kino..." But, she wasn't Kino...

Ryuuku joined Light at the gate, he stole an apple from the kitchen. Not like she needed it anyways... He departed the complex and headed home.

'_She was nothing... She was just another person in this world...'_ So, why did it now feel wrong, now, knowing that she was dead? He felt his heart beat... Had he just killed himself?

He could breath, but not as easily as he had hoped. It felt like it was harder to breath now... Had she really bewitched him...?

"She's dead now. There's nothing that can be done..., " he told himself, but Ryuuku just laughed to himself. He didn't ask the shinigami why...

* * *

Arigatou gozoimasu! I loved your reviews, everyone! **Kotoko Kurosawa**, **bjjoke**, **Princesa de la Luna**, and **kawaii uchiha's**, thank you so much for your uplifting reviews! I'm almost at fifty reviews! Im's sooooo happy!!! *cheesy grin* (I don't usually act like this, but I'm hyper...)

I try and not to make things hard to understand, but I get caught up in things and.... just message me if anything seems off ance I will clarify to the best of my ability.

I really can't wait for the next chapter, even thought I have a whole TWO pages typed up about Light's thoughts... A bit OoC, but I can personaly say I like it. Sorry if you guys won't feel the same. I hope to hear from you!

Feedback is welcomed and approved and WANTED!

-Sin


	18. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note! How many times do I have to say it!!!!!**

* * *

The clock hit 6:17 p.m. She was a corpse on a bed; as good as dead...

A dark laugh filled the room, as the shadows crept closer into the small room. The corpse's hand was outstretched off the bed, as if reaching for something. The same position as she was left in...

"_**It's time to wake up..."**_

A book fell from the ceiling, a black book. With perfect aim, as if it were _planned_, it fell into the corpse's open hand. As a reaction, the hand clenched it with all the life it had left.

I gasped, my eyes shot open. My arms entwined themselves around the Death Note hugging it to my heart, my Death Note...

"_**... Kino..."**_

---

If he didn't like her, then what did he think of her? She was dead... If he couldn't admit it to himself now, he would never be able to admit it. All his thoughts were sorted out, after a night of rest and thought, he finally understood.

But will he admit it?

"_**Light, you're acting even more paranoid than before. What's wrong? Are you beginning to..."**_ he chuckled in mid sentence, _**"... regret your action?...."**_More laughing... Light, once again, didn't ask why, ignoring Ryuuku.

'_What do I have to loose... to admit that I liked her too...'_

Light looked down at his neighborhood from his balcony. She was different before, anyone could easily see that before... she was different... _better_...

'_But the past week, she was the same as them...,' _he thought bitterly.

Before, she seemed like she was disgusted with the world, as he was. Nothing was beyond her understanding. She wouldn't bend to anyone unless she had a reason to. Even now, Light couldn't understand things about her, he himself didn't know things about her. She used to be a mystery to him.

Why was she so _special_?

Unanswered questions bugged him, but _her_ unanswered questions could drive him into insanity. But that couldn't be the only thing bugging him... right?

After she passed her ownership, she was the same as any other girl on the island of Japan. Fine with the world and may have thoughts of attempting to make it better, but never really do it. They wait around for someone to do it for them. She used to be that person... the one that was in the middle of slowly cleansing the world without others knowing.

She may have said that she hated everyone, but she was still helping them... Outside she was black, but inside, she was pure white... or maybe grey.... he tried to think that.

But he needed her gone. She not only knew of the Death Notes, possessed one, knew who he was, but also had connections with the police.

'_But she was the same...'_

She could have easily killed him, as he did her.... _easily_..._?_ Was it really easy to kill someone you knew so well?

It was easy to kill someone you knew, but it wasn't easy to deal with the after effects of copping; because in reality he didn't just kill her, he killed Kino... someone that he realized had unlocked his heart without him noticing. He thought he could kill the naïve part of her, but in reality... he killed her as a whole.

Light not only killed Kino, but part of his state of mind that he figured belonged to his heart.

A question that he couldn't answer was "How?" How had she managed to effect him so much in the months that he had known her. Since yesterday nothing could really snap him out of his depression zone. He ate food, even when he was not hungry and no flavor really reached his tong. It was sunny outside, and quite warm, yet, he felt cold. The skies might as well be dark overcast with what he felt.

Food had no taste, color had no vibrancy, sun held no heat, and Light couldn't make logical since of anything.

'_Great,'_ he thought,_ 'I'm thinking like a love-struck idiot...'_

But that's what he was... He paused, did he just admit it? He _was _in love?

Was love when you thought about them whenever you had the chance. You would do things you normally wouldn't do? You would think about things you normally wouldn't? **Would you kill the person you love?**

"_**Are you upset because you killed a female? Haven't you killed one before?"**_Ryuuku asked mindlessly. He didn't really like Light thinking to himself. _**"It's not that bad Light. I've done it many times... Hahahaha..."**_

'_She wasn't just a female. She was someone that understood... She was someone that... I realize that I like...'_

Well, he didn't say it, but it counts... Light likes Kino.... But it was already too late...

---

I could hear the dark laughs fill my ears as they vibrated around the house and through my very soul. Sitting up in bed, I realized how heavy my body felt. Hair fell in my line of vision, the dark tresses nearly reached my waist, I need it cut at some point...

I clutched my head, the events of the past few weeks were still a strain. I craved some Advil for the pain. But, it just proved that I was alive.

Glancing under my pillow, I barely saw the edge of the black notebook, the Death Note. It was mine once more. Well, hasn't it always been mine to keep? Bestowed upon me from a crazy shinigami who no longer exists in either world, what other person would own it?

My breath was still short, did I really have to face the sunlight today? Somehow, my lips formed into a smile, like I would miss the chance to hear that voice. What a shock it would be to the so called Kira...

Sure, seeing his expression would be priceless, and entertaining to no extent, but his voice would suffice.

'_When did I find pleasure in tormenting him?'_

It was a short lived thought before my eyes traveled to the house phone on my bedside table. Why wait for the inevitable?

By pure motivation, I grasped the device in my thin fingers.

---

Light's phone went off on his desk. The mechanic rhythm catching his ears from his balcony. His eyes passed over his cell phone, willing it to silence, but after a few seconds of constant ringing, he shifted his weight to his feet once more and began walking to his desk.

"Moshi moshi," he answered tiredly, this would be the first time really spoke to anyone today.

"Light?"

He let out a sigh, "Speaking?"

"You don't sound very cheerful. Especially after you've just killed someone you shouldn't have..." Light's eyes visibly widened as he went into a moment of shock, yet caught himself before dropping his phone.

"Kino?"

A low laugh filled his left ear, "Surprised?"

* * *

Okay.... Go ahead and take a swing at me. I can take it! I haven;t updated in... an eternity... Or so it seems, I apoligise for the delay and will not guarentee that it won't happen again, because I will promise that it will. I'll used this card: being an AP student SUX!! Not only that, but crazy "extra curicular" activities. The only other news I have is that I have the next chapter half written, most likely a tad short thought...

Thank you so much for those who reviewed: **Emo Naom****, ****Kotoko Kurosawa****, ****Princesa de la Luna****, ****Black Claided Cat****, ****bjjoke****, ****kawaii uchiha's****, ****LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS**, and, a new reviewer, **BlondeTwig1990**. Again, I apoligise for the extended delay.

Sooo.... Kino's not dead!! Aren;t you proud of me, I didn't just kill her off like I was plan-.... You'll see! LMAO I had a hard time writting for Light, I don't even think I agree with some things that I wrote, but none-the-less, it fit. I hope he doesn;t sound too out of character, he's one tought cookie!

Until next time, review please!

-Sin


	19. Alive

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, nor any of their characters. But I want to believe that I own My OCs....**

* * *

"Kino?"

The voice whispered it's way throughout my entire body as I regained the confidence to slip out of bed. The cold floor boards were unwelcoming to the touch, but I persisted to the connected restroom.

I let out a low laugh. "Surprised?" The fluorescent lights flickered on. My hand grasped the edge of the door's frame, while the other still held the phone.

There was no answer.

"Really Light, did you think it would be that easy to be rid of me? You can't kill knowledge." It seemed he was bent on remaining silent. I dared a glance at the mirror, it reflected an image of death. So pale... Was I really alive?

"I know what you were trying to do, you were foolish to try. But, what I am curious about is why? Why would you pretend to be caring? Why were you acting? What were you hoping to gain?..."

My fingers brushed against my lips, before my eyes closed resolutely. I couldn't feel my own heart beat, it made me wonder if I had one...

"I was naïve then, no recollection of what you really are. What I really am. I was lost. Weak," I spit out. "It won't happen again, I can assure that to you."

A distinct rhythm of inhales and exhales were audible through the cellular device.

"I..." he speaks! "I don't understand. You're..."

Was he really so slow? "Yes, Light. I am alive. You messed up, miscalculated." Did he not hear what I had said?

"... You're real name isn't Kino..."

I thought a weight was going to be pulling me down, but I felt nothing... Nothing at all...

"_**How could you give that information away, Kino!"**_

I was unaffected... "Good night, Light. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again, at some point..."

Light didn't perceive how many emotions would clash in him. He still stood in his room, even after a dead dial tone played.

'_Kino's alive...'_

One thing was for sure, he thought his hear left out of his chest, into her hands. Just then, she was slowly squeezing it, torturing him...

---

I would have thought it would be snowing, if not for the lack of white on the streets. My hands rubbed one another in a feeble attempt at staying warm, no avail. I would have to get gloves at some point.

Other than my hands, the weather wasn't all too bothersome. The cold was a nice change of weather compared to the hot, humid days that have passed.

My boots echoes on the pavement. I looked up at the clouded sky, overcast again... _Sayonara _sun...

'_**The Death Note may only effect the memories involving it, but that's the problem.'**_

There was hardly anyone on the streets that morning as I made my way downtown. It was silent, for the most part. A good time to just think...

'_**The reason I was so off balance during the time I relinquished ownership of the notebook was because there aren't many memories or thoughts I had without it.'**_

I passed a clothes boutique, having the full intent of ignoring it, but a dress caught my eye. The faceless mannequin was clothed in a sleek black, satin material. It shone without the light of the sun. The piece was cropped around the thigh, but another slightly longer dress was slipped beneath, a darker black of different material. The dress accented the doll's synthetic curves and white skin.

'_**That girl that called herself Kino, wasn't me at all. It was the child that found the Death Note, a girl that has long since passed and now just sleeps inside of my memories, waiting for me to parish... waiting for the chaos to end...'**_

My eyes scanned the dress from top to bottom, bottom to top, before I could almost see my reflection on the faceless doll. Eyes dull, darker than the dress...

I turned away abruptly, _'Ludicrous...'_

'**_It was another curse of the Death Note.'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Thank you so much for waiting! Special thank you to **BlondeTwig1990****, ****C. Holywell-Black****, ****Emo Naom****, ****Kotoko Kurosawa****, ****Black Claided Cat****, Fate, ****bjjoke****, and ****PlasmaDragon007**. Your reviews really pushed me to write with new found inspiration.... Don't ask me how, because I don't even know...

I'm sorry for how short this chapter was, but the last part just seemed like a good time to end without it being a cliffhanger. The next one is half written and as soon as I edit it and finish it off, I will publish it. The climax is coming!!!! Even thought Light just pushed himself back five steps...

I also received an anonimous review that asked why I keep many things very veige. I purposely do this because I want you to interpret Kino's and Light's actions for yourself. But if you have questions, please send me a message, I would love to answer them. Also, Kamen will have a big appearance soon, there just wasn't much I could do with him at the moment...

I would love to hear from you! Until next time!

-Sin


	20. StandAlone: Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note... I didn't receive it for Christmas... I got a lump of coal...  
**

* * *

Why wasn't snow falling, it was certainly cold enough for some flakes. The overcast night skies were just mocking everyone that sat bellow them, watching with amusement as we peer up at them. I suppose I was one of those people that would wonder about the clouds.

"Itoko-San?... Itoko-san!"

"Nandaro?" I turned away from the grey skies, down at my younger cousin. The smiled up at me, after giving me a questionable look. "What is it Hatori-Kun?"

"Itoko-San, you were spacing out to the clouds again. Just staring at them won't make them snow tonight." I took his hand, walking on, "Well, things could change and it might snow. We will just wait and see."

The chilling breeze played with the ends of my loose hair. Since it was under a cap, I really didn't see a need to tie it up as I would have normally done.

"Are you warm enough, Hatoru-Kun?" he just nodded, with his reddened nose and cheeks. "I'm fine, are we going to the same one as last time?"

It was my turn to nod as we walked hand in hand down the street of the city. "Yeah, same one as last year. I bet the man still remembers you."

It was a tradition for me to take Hatori into the city on Christmas Eve, to the skating rink; just as my father had done with me.

The air was crisp with cold. I didn't mind too much. There were no birds in the trees nor insects crawling along the ground. It was winter...

"Hey," I looked down at Hitori, "When are you going to get a boyfriend to take you out on Christmas?"

I was a tad taken by the question, but didn't really show it physically. _'Boyfriend....'_

"What are you talking about Hitori-Kun, I always hang out with you on Christmas." I felt my heart beat slow.

"Well... I mean... Don't girls usually spend time with their boyfriends on Christmas? Isn't that one boy your friend? When are you going to start hanging out with him on the holidays?"

I turned to face him, he was staring at the ground. "Hatori..." I stopped walking and removed my hand from him, replanting them on his shoulders while on my knee.

I offered a small smile, "I don't have a boyfriend, Hatori. And even if I did, I'd gladly spend my time with you on any holiday. Be it St. Whites Day, Valentines Day, Christmas eve, Christmas, or New Years."

His brow orbs looked into mine, he held my gaze for a moment before something caught his eyes off of me. He now seemed puzzled. Hatori cocked his head to the side, raising his index finger to his chin.

"But I want you to be happy with a boy, Itoko-San. Girls are always happy with boyfriends, aren't they..."

My lips parted, letting a thin stream of steam escape. "What makes you think I'm not happy? I love spending time with you, my cousin. Besides, no guy would really want me as a... girlfriend. You have me all to yourself, ne?"

Hatori's eyes seemed to squint inward, finger still resting on his small chin.

"Well, he doesn't seem to think so."

He pointed off to a different direction, towards a man across the street. I followed his point, cocking my head to the side as well.

'_What is he doing here?'_

The man crossed the street, walking up to Hatori and I. I removed my knee from the ground, standing my full height.

Every step he took, closer to me, I felt my heart pace quicken. I wanted it to stop; if it continued, it had the potential to push into his hands.

"Yagami-San!" Hatori gave a smile to the approaching man.

'_Was he following us?'_

"Hey Hitori-Kun, Happy Holidays," Light gave a smile of his own. As an expected effect, my cousin's smile grew. Wasn't he just serious moments ago with the subject of me and a_ boyfriend_?

"Light... What a surprise to see you here. Where's your girlfriend? In a store by herself?" My voice remained even.

His brown eyes locked onto mine, my grip on Hatori's shoulder tightened slightly. He was trying to read me again, yet I wouldn't allow it...

"I'm here alone, actually. I just needed to get out of the house." His tone was light, but his eyes told another story. He came with an intent to do something. But what?

"Hey, why don't come ice skating with us, Yagami-San," Hatori offered with a smile. I broke my gaze from Light to stare at my brown haired cousin.

"Hatori-Kun, Light is probably busy with other matter-"

"Actually, that sounds great. I haven't been to the skating rink in a while. I'd love to go," his hands retreated into his coat pockets. Only briefly did his stare diverge onto Hatori, before locking on me once more, "If it's okay with your cousin, that it... How about it Kino?"

Now Hatori was gazing at me with his large eyes. I knew that look all too well. Why was he bent on having Light with us on our traditional outing? Either way, I had no reason to say no...

I gave a nod before taking Hatori's hand once more, leading him in the direction of the ice rink. Light soon followed beside me, hands still hidden in the depths of his jacket. He didn't have gloves either...

Within five minutes, we reached to outdoor ice rink, and rented three pairs of ice skates. The three of us sat on the park bench, just a few feet from the entrance to the ice.

I eased on the white skate, lacing them tightly. They almost looked new... I dare took a glance at Light, who didn't seem to have trouble.

'_Like everything else, he's probably a prodigy at ice skating too...'_

I then turned to Hatori, he still need to lace his left boot. "You okay there?" He nodded, fully focused on lacing.

"I got it..."

I waited on the bench as Hatori continued to tie his laces; looking at the sky I noticed that it was darker than last time. Yet, it didn't seem so... There were lights every few yards around the rink and even then, we were in the middle of the city. You couldn't see the stars...

Breathing in the cold air, I felt it in my throat. The inside of my nose felt numb, but it was oddly relaxing. I hadn't realize that I was closing my eyes until I felt Hatori move off the bench. He was slowly inching his way to the ice.

Turning to my right, I eyes Light who was staring down at the skates. His street shoes still beside the bench. Scooping up my and Hatori's shoes, I stood without much difficulty on the pavement.

"Would you like me to put your shoes in a locker?"

His eyes traveled up to mine, staying there for a while. Why was it that whenever we held eye contact, something felt... different... At the moment, it was my hands, that seemed to finally feel the cold.

"Sure..." Slowly, he handed me his street shoes. I took them carefully into my right hand, walking carefully to the rental lockers. After placing the three pairs of shoes into the space, I entered the ice, where Hatori was already waiting.

He gave a smile, waving from the other side of the rink. I returned one taking my first step onto the ice brought an old sensation of gliding. There was no sign of Light near the entrance. So, I glided over to Hatori, pulling him along the ice. We both smiled. It had been a while since we last spent time together.

Hatori turned, facing the opposite way, skating backwards for a lap. Even though he only skate once a year, in just that short time Hatori became quite comfortable on the ice.

I mimicked my cousin, skating circles around him, swerving to the left and right of him as he focused on maintaining a straight lap.

"Itoko-San," Hatori complained with a contrary expression. He turned forwards once more, grasping my opposite hand. I turned forward as well, straightening out my arm. We made several laps together before his mitted hand released my bare palm.

Taking thais chance, I glanced around the ice rink, spotting Light by the entrance, just watching. I made my way over to Light, rounding my pathway and stopping at the edge. "Well, aren't you going to skate?"

Something seemed to pass over his eyes, hesitation... maybe... Whatever it was, it passed and he entered the ice, gripping the surrounding fence tightly.

His first steps weren't very graceful, and he nearly skid on his third. Hatori raced up to us, sliding just in front of Light, it almost looked like he would run him over.

Glancing down at Light's blades, a brow slowly raised. They seemed foreign to his feet; angled at an odd direction.

'_Is it really true...'_

"You can't skate."

I wasn't asking, nor was I inquiring. It was a statement. Feet and posture said it all...

He only seemed to stare at the comment, his mind working to come up with a sensible rebuttal. Light wasn't perfect... He isn't a God...

Hatori became wide eyed at Light. "Why didn't you tell us! Itoko-San can teach you. She's really good. Sometimes, you could just picture her as a figure skater." Hatori grinned, ignoring my less than amused gaze.

I returned my eyes to Light, eyeing him a moment longer before holding out my right hand, my left planted on my hip. Light only gazed at it.

"Since you're already here, you might as well learn, ne?"

His hand made contact with mine, sending a wave through my arm and down my spine.

"That seems like a generous offer," Light smiled, but whether it was genuine or forced, I didn't try and see...

I pulled him around the rink, letting him get used to the skates. Hatori grabbed Light's other hand, pulling him along as well. He seemed to catch on after a few laps around the rink.

Teaching Light didn't feel quite right; like there was supposed to be nothing that he didn't know. Yet, I knew that he was only... human...

Hatori was the one that really gave all the comments about how to position the feet and the distribution of weight. Rather amusing, but of course, I said nothing.

The wind turned the tip of my nose a pink, as well as my cheeks. Cold strands of hair covered my ears and kept my neck concealed. White skates stood out with my dark attire. Black pants, faded black jacket, and coal grey scarf with a matching beanie.

I had no gloves to keep my hands warm, but they were oddly warm.

Left foot, right foot... Sometimes, it almost felt like flying across the ice, wind pulling your hair. Without noticing, I had begun to speed up. Rarely anyone was on the ice, a couple or two... But no one to really take notice of...

Soft holiday music played around the rink.

Hatori decided to play around the rink, Light released his hand. I slowed my speed, watching Hatori try and attempt a figure eight. He lost his balance half way through. I gazed at Light, "You okay?"

He released my hand, reluctantly, "I'll try on my own for a moment."

I retreated my hand to my side, nodding, before joining Hatori. I skated a figure eight, two legged, but still an eight. My cousin clapped, I smiled as he tried to copy my movement. It was better than last time.

I started to return to Light as the edge of the rink, closest to the barrier. He looked better. He lost footing; but not much better...

I caught his arm and shoulder, he grasped my torso and shoulder, palm on my heart. I felt my heart rate again, I also felt his. Light must have felt mine too.

I stare at my hand, over his chest, and under that, his heart. My rhythm sounded timid, soft... but still strong. His... it sounded almost overpowering, but still peaceful. The strange thing was, the rhythm of mine and his, seemed to merge into one, the same pace. You couldn't hear the holiday music anymore. Just... one strong beating heart...

It wasn't until I looked back up at Light that I noticed he was staring down at me. Had he been staring the entire time?

My head tilted slightly. What was there to be staring at?

Light's hand was still over my heart, I didn't really bother to move it. His eyes were a dark brown. No red tint, just... brown... I felt him look past the black of my eyes. Looking for something?

He seemed to catch something. He seemed to be leaning... closer... A hint of his cologne came to my nose. My eye lids dropped slightly. The scent was quite unusual. Was it really cologne? Unintentionally, I began to lean in too.

The heart beat still rang in my hear as our lips met. What was I thinking?

It wasn't until a few seconds later that I actually realized what was happening that I pushed myself away from Light. However, I lost my footing and hit the ice.

Light let out a chuckle, offering a hand. Did that just happen?

I felt the cold seep through my pants, into my legs and bottom. I gazed up at him, he **almost** looked... _perfect..._

I felt something cold land on my nose, then my hand. The clouds... Snow...

"Itoko-San, look! _Yuki wo mierune!_" Hatori's voice seemed like a distant voice, as more snowflakes began to fall.

Spots of white landed on Light's hair as he stared up at the sky for a moment before turning to look at me again. His eyes were still brown, but lighter in color... His nose and cheeks were pink too...

I ignored his offered hand, pushing myself back up on my feet.

"_It would be best if we forget that..."_

I watched the snow fall in slow sheets of white. Coating my hat in white. Light stayed silent, but did pull on my hand. I didn't protest.

Hatori skated in the light snow, a smile on his face. It was Christmas....

* * *

Yes, I know it is late, but my internet was down at my house for a while. so, it's posted the day after Christmas! I really wanted to put this in the actual series, but it didn't really fit too well with what I had planned. Therefore, it's a stand alone.

Thank you for reading. Hope your Christmas' wishes came true, and have a great New Years! I'll see you next year!

新年の寿!

-Sin


	21. Clash

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Death Note!**

* * *

The halls of Tokyo University were crystal white with tiles that you could use as mirrors. Florescent lighting illuminated everyone under the rays, even my pale complexion.

"Thank you very much for coming during your vacation time, Mihari-San."

I shook my head to the director, "No, really. I'm glad to do it."

The director and I walked down the glowing hallways. It was officially the vacation for all students with the entrance exam for all incoming freshman coming up.

Over my extended vacation, I have been helping the University with the new school year and applications. I liked to keep busy.

We reached the doors to the garden, "I'm afraid that I must attend to some other matters, Mihari-San. I hope to see you at the entrance exam in the upcoming months. We could always use your help."

"Of course," I bowed to the older man, "until then."

I stepped outside, now meeting the sun's gaze. My eyes squinted against the bright white scenery. I was a black speck, out of place in a season of white...

I looked out at a void of white; smelling the beginning winter frost and feeling the dry cold of the city. A chime broke my thoughts. I took out my cell phone from my handbag, flipping the black device open.

My eyes scanned the small screen.

'_An email from Dad...'_

I read the message hurriedly, before my finger evidently hit the 'Erase' button, disposing of it. He wouldn't be home tonight again. He hadn't returned home all week, nor even called, only messaged.

It was always great to hear from him, but a call was much different than a simple email. He wouldn't take the time to even call me, just so that I can hear that he's alright...

'_Is he avoiding me...?' _

My heart felt heavy in my chest, I closed my phone and stashed it in my bag once more, away from sight.

It wasn't like I could just call him either, Ryuzaki always said to keep all electronic devices off. I breathed the frozen air once more, as if I wasn't cold enough...

"Oi! Kino-San!" That voice again...

I turned to look around me, but no one seemed to be in sight. Was I hearing voices?

"Kino-San!"

I caught sight of a boy running up to me from another building. Blankly, I stared at him as he made his way up to me.

"Fancy running into you here, Kino-San."

I took a look at his face. He had a courageous grin imprinted on his face, making me blink. His hair was perfectly disarrayed with gel. He seemed like any other boy walking on the streets.

"Ken-San... What are you doing here?"

If it was possible, his grin became wider, despite his attempt to reclaim his breath. Why was he always running to me?

"You remembered my name on the spot! I was just enjoying the first week of snow downtown. It's a beautiful sight, It's almost to the point of being breathtaking."

He seemed to calm down and we began walking to the gates.

'_When did I invite him to walk with me?'_

I brushed the thought aside, folding my hands together, preserving what warmth I could. Ken kept talking, interestingly enough, I kept listening. The little things he had to say, and just the way he said it... it was un normal.

"-I knew I always wanted to become a hero, one who would save the world, ever since I was one foot tall, but then my father said I'd have to be able to fly to America in less than an hour in order to save that continent. So, I decided becoming a criminal therapist was best, less travel."

I let loose a weak smile, "So you're actually going through your childhood dream..."

"Yeah! And I plan on saving everyone. Even the bad people of this world, those who think they can't be helped..."

My smile fell, so did my pace. "..._Everyone_..." It came out as a whisper, or just a breath. My gaze turned to the ground, where my boots stood upon a thin layer of ice and snow slush.

His didn't slow, he didn't notice until I fully stopped. Ken was a good yard ahead until he noticed my lack of movement.

"You... really plan on saving everyone...? "

His head cocked to the side, he was staring at me lightly. People passed on the other side of the street, talking about their own affaires, their own concerns. But their voices seemed so distant; like shades of grey in a shadow.

"Yeah..." You could see the steam of his breath. "I want to save everyone. Even if they say they don't need saving, or can't accept it, I find it's my duty to at least try."

My hair felt cold against my cheek. I couldn't understand...

"... How…? Why?"

He turned to face me, closing the yard into a mere foot. Close enough for me to smell his breath.

"Because I believe people can change. I believe that deep inside, they want to change; and with enough support, with enough fun, they can..."

I couldn't feel my hands anymore.

"_...People can't change..."_

He let out a long sigh. Had I really said that?

"Sure they can, I know. My father changed from an alcoholic to a loving parent. He's been sober for five years. He's changed... Others can to..."

Cold air went in, colder air came out.

"Oh my, Kino-San, if you were that cold you should have told me. Man, your hands look like they took a trip to Iceland!"

I felt him grasp my hands, but even when they were between his warm ones, I still couldn't feel them. My gaze me with his, "Greenland is colder than Iceland..."

His lips broke into a grin, ear to ear. "Then we should rename them, Greenland should become Iceland and Iceland into Greenland. That way people don't get confused."

I kept staring at him, how could he turn such a strong topic into... renaming countries? Ken was a kid with perfect grades, who's teachers gave high recommendations and had his own way with words. How is he so different than any other person?

His personality was whacked out, like he was a kid in a teen's body. He wears ripped jeans and faded tees. His shoes were his own style, and his hair was intentionally messy.

"You're very strange..."

But I had a feeling the more time I spent with him, the closer he was to making me smile.

He nodded, "And you are very confusing, Kino-San."

I tilted my head, strands of hair swaying slightly. We clashed quite a bit.

"Kino..."

A different voice intruded. So very familiar... I turned to my left where he stood.

Not a hair of auburn was out of place. The only thing keeping him from gasping was his clenched jaw. He looked... shocked.

'_Light...'

* * *

_

Thank you for reading. Sorry it's short again, but the next one, I promise, will be a tad bit longer. Thank you to **bjjoke**, **Emo Naom**, **Black Claided Cat**, **Kotoko Kurosawa**, **PlasmaDragon007**, , **Ray-nee-chan**, and **Princesa de la Luna** for reviewing on the last actual chapter.

In addition, thank you **Ray-nee-chan**, **C. Holywell-Black**, and **bjjoke** for reviewing my short, StandAlone Christmas special. You made my holiday grand!

Things are slowly, but surely, moving along and I can't say I'm not excited about how it's turning out. Do hope to hear from everyone! Any comments or questions are welcome. Have a great New year's Eve and and an even greater 2010!

-Sin


	22. Fake

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own a Death Note... Okay, okay, I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

I wasn't sure what I felt at that moment. Sure, it may have looked suggestive, with Ken's hands clasped around mine, but I can say what I didn't feel.

Outraged; not really. At least, not to that degree. Ashamed, why should I? Laminate, not even close. Happy...?

Maybe I couldn't...

I could feel my heart slowly being to increase it's rhythm. Why now did it start to beat?

Light's eyes shifted to Ken, they seemed to glow a dim red. It was now that I noticed Ryuku behind him, hovering, wings extended. His shadow some-how seemed larger.

'_Kira...'_

Ryuku hovered behind Light, almost omitting his figure all together, giving the appearance of Light having... wings... a God?

I took a step away from Ken, in the process pulling my hands away. I still couldn't feel them.

His gaze turned back to me, seemingly smiling. "Kino. Haven't seen you in a while. Who is this?"

I swear I wasn't seeing things when Light glared at Ken. Apparently, Ken didn't notice. He still kept a smile.

"Hi! Are you a friend of Kino's? I'm Ken, nice to meet you."

He extended his hand, Light took it. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

I watched as they interacted. I almost wanted to yell out 'Fake...' But, of course, I didn't...

"I don't think I've ever heard Kino talk about you before?" Light's smile could almost resemble a sneer, but a polite sneer.

"Kino and I have just recently been acquainted," Ken stated. Was he really so dense, or was he also pretending?

I eyed Ryuku, who seemed to be as confused as I. Why would Light be so polite to someone he obviously held a distaste for. Either way, I wasn't going to ask. His name still left a bitter tinge in my mouth.

Without another thought, I started on my path, away from the two 'gentlemen'. It made me sick. If I wanted to see bad acting, I would have stayed home to watch American soap operas. After two steps, both boys seemed to notice my absence, but only Ken started running after.

"Hey, Kino-San!"

Light could have chased after me too, but he stood and watched Ken make a fool out of himself. He wouldn't stoop so low as to run after someone like a dog without an owner, a love-sick-mut.

'_When the time comes, Kino will come to her senses. She'd realize that it wasn't me that tricked her, but herself. Memories, or no memories, she was the one that initiated the kiss...'_

At least, that was what Light was fooling himself into thinking. Another thought came to his mind as my figure disappeared down the street, soon followed by Ken's.

'_Ken...'_

Light found his teeth gritting at the name. When did he come into the picture? When did Kino have male friends? When did she start getting _involved _with _**him**_?

"_**You don't look too good Light. Heh, if looks could kill. Haha!"**_

Ryuku held his stomach, laughing in the air. Was it really so funny?

"Shut up, Ryuku..."

He felt like writing Ken's name in the Death Note there, but that would bee too easy...

"_...I'll wait..."_

There was time...

---

I sometimes asked myself, why I was in such a hurry to return home when no one was there waiting for me... Was it because I was still hoping... waiting...?

Ken caught up with me two streets ago, now waking at my pace. He didn't say much after his few comments on Light. Even if the comments weren't negative, his underlying tone was.

"Ken," I stopped walking, looking him in the eye, "I need to get home and I think it's time you go home too."

His head tilted, he stared back. "Why? Someone waiting for you to return?"

I kept a steady gaze, keeping silent. "Or maybe... you're waiting for someone..."

Turning away from his stare, I began my trek to the train station. An image of dad flashed in my mind, walking through the door, with tired eyes and a smile.

"You know, waiting for someone never really solves anything. Sometimes, you have to run after them..."

I didn't turn to look back, but his voice never left me as I kept my path.

'_... run after them...'_

---

The house was silent when I returned home. It was the silence of a family member dying, or a beloved friend... But no one had died...

After depositing my coat in the closet and shoes in the walkway, I journeyed upstairs. I still felt dead, hollow. I don't think it will ever change.

"Kamen..."

I reached the second floor landing, trudging on.

The shadows of my bedroom door grew larger, forming into a shape. White bones poked out through the shroud of shadows, forming in to a familiar figure.

Walking through the pile of bone and shadows, I opened my door, collapsing on my bed.

"_**What 'dya want? "**_

My eyes targeted the ceiling, letting out a long held sigh. "Where have you been?"

"_**Well, despite your thoughts, I have other matters to attend to rather than watching two punks make puppy eyes at I had a stomach, I'd be sick to it and barf!"**_

Closing my eyes, I turned over on my stomach, grabbing a pillow to rest my head on in the process. Kamen hovered in the shadows of my room until finally stopping in front of my book case.

"_**How long has it been since you wrote in your Death Note?"**_

I opened one eye, focusing on the shinigami before closing it again.

"I suppose it'd be two or three days before I handed it over to Light... Almost a month, maybe... It's about time I start again."

It wasn't hard to guess what he's say next.

"_**Then get off your ass and start writing!"**_

For exactly two minutes, I didn't move, but eventually slid off the bed and trudged to the wooden bookshelf.

It must be pretty original, keeping a notebook in a book shelf... But I bought this piece for a reason other than to hold keep my books organized.

Pulling out the very last book to the left of the top shelf, a small space in the back of the case could be felt. I slid the back wood of the case up, allowing the bottom base of the case to slide open, revealing a small space.

Out of the small bottom space, I slid out my Death Note. Bound by worn, black leather and crudely embroidered in a language that seemed to resemble a dead Chinese and Korean language. This was the cause of my hope and misery.

I shut the small, bottom compartment before walking over to my desk. Seating myself in the office chair, I started flipping through the pages. Each page was a different person with every single detail of their death noted. Premeditated; indeed.

As I flipped through each page, each name, the monster's face appeared before me. _Monster..._They all were...

This was my revenge, not justice, revenge. What I was doing, what I am doing, is by no means righteous nor for the better good of anyone but me and my family. For years, we have been looking behind out shoulder, waiting for them to finish the job... Waiting for them as prey waits for it's predator.

I still remembered the day I saw them, all of them, through the creak of the door. They were all so intimidating beck then, large, mighty. But now, I reduced them to nothing...

---

It all started when my uncle came crawling to my father's doorstep. My mother and father heard him out, he needed somewhere to stay, hide. Being my father's younger brother, he was welcomes with a smile. He never told us about the yakuza being after his life.

I now see it as a vile action, to put other **family** in **jeopardy** so that he may be **safe**! A naïve move. Even if my father was with the police, he couldn't protect us when he wasn't home...

Father was at work that night. Mother and I were in the living room when they came, while uncle was sleeping in the guest bedroom down the hall.

They did have the courtesy to knock, but as soon as my mother opened the door, they pushed her aside and began ransacking the house. A man shoved me in the closet, bound behind the back and gagged. I remember nudging the door open slightly, barely a few centimeters in order to see. I was scared.

My mother was bound in front of the door, her back to me. The men in black suits dragged my uncle down the hallway, into the main room. I heard him struggling against the men.

I don't remember exactly what they said, but they kept asking about money. Now, I don't care. I do know, all too well, the burning sensation and the shock that electrified me when a man began hitting my mother.

He slapped her across the face, before outright throwing her to the ground. When she didn't get up, he started kicking her. All the while yelling. I was frozen. Now I wonder why I didn't kick the door and try and save her. I keep wanting the believe that I could have changed things. But in reality, in every possible outcome, I couldn't have done anything... I was, in all ways, helpless...

"_...Kaa-San..."_

I remember staring at my mother as she lay there, without a word. The men beat my uncle in the corner, surrounding him. The same three men that assaulted my mother, beat my uncle. Four other men stood in the center of the room, observing the scene. They were the ones that kept yelling.

Blood splattered on the walls and ground. Five men left the room, dispersing about the house with a container. The other men left the room, soon after, and the house started to become very warm. It wasn't long before flames started to consume the house from the inside out. They had set fire to both floors of the house.

When I finally recovered from the shock, flames seeped from the walls. I nudged the door open, throwing my weight against it. I fell to the floor, but I didn't notice the coat rack fall. It was only bad luck that the metal rack landed on my lower back.

I wasn't able to get up. I wasn't able to help my mother. She was just out of reach, and my arms were still bound. The metal pole was getting hotter by every passing second. I stopped struggling after a while. Smoke filled the room and could only see the silhouette of my mother's body, just in front of me.

My head hurt, and the metal began to burn through my clothing, reaching my skin. I remember staring at my mother, before everything going dark.

When I did awake, I was lying on my stomach in an ambulance, a man holding an oxygen mask to my nose and mouth. The house was still burning. You could hardly call it a house anymore.

Firemen were trying to contain the flames, no longer trying to salvage the house. It was already too late for that...

"_Kaa-San...?"_

The man in the ambulance looked gravely at me. Telling me not to worry, but never a mention of my mother. I still remember the pain in my head, and sinking of my heart.

---

That day... I never saw my mother after that, I didn't even set eyes on my father until he was notified in the morning of what had happened.

I found out a week later that it was all my uncle's fault. He owed a large sum of money to the yakuza and wasn't able to pay them back. Therefore, they torched everything. They took everything from me...

Now, I'm taking their life from them. Those men may be in hiding, they may be undercover, but with enough research I managed to locate** all **of them... All seven men that were there that night. I don't plan to tell the police, as they are still under the radar.

Of course, why kill them all at once with a simple heart attack? That is no punishment. I take control of their life for a week, letting those close to them see what a monster they really were, before finally... they die.. With nothing and no one to say goodbye to, in the end.

My revenge.

But, then Light... _Kira_... had to come along and start making deaths known. An idiotic move for an owner of the Death Note. If he got too out of hand, the police might have dug deeper into criminal's deaths and found my trail. Naturally, I couldn't allow that. I want to believe that was why I confronted Light to begin with...

No one can really, truly understand the extent of a Death Note. The effects on the owner, and the people close to them, is more than any mere mortal can withstand... Fear, depression, paranoia...

One owner of a Death Note even went as far as to kill his whole family, so they wouldn't be taken from him by someone else. A fool...

Some owners don't even realize they are affected. They trick themselves into believing something that isn't real, or isn't there. Pathetic... They go on in life thinking others are the ones at fault. So pathetic...

I took hold of a pen, in my left hand. Jotting down "Yamazuka Kaizu" on a new page before proceeding to note the detail of his death. My only regret about using the Death Note was the fact that I couldn't see them actually die. The news didn't even mention the deaths.

I finished off the page, setting the pen down and massaging my left hand with my right. I'm right handed, but if someone ever finds my Death Note; point of caution that I use my left hand so my handwriting won't match. Not only that, but I write in a dead Chinese language.

After a few seconds of rubbing my hand I turned on the television, channel six news. Maybe I kept hoping that the news would, at least, mention the death of the _former_ yakuza member. But after an hour of listening, I stopped.

"_**I really don't understand the concept of listening to boring people talk about boring things that boring humans do in this boring world through a boring box...!"**_

I decided to ignore Kamen. Whether he was there or not mattered not, most of the time.

* * *

Thank you, again, for reading and waiting. I am deeply sorry for the delay. I hope it was long enough to be satisfying.

Special than you to **Kotoko Kurosawa, Emo Naom, PlasmaDragon007, bjjoke, Ray-nee-chan, C. Holywell-Black, xkissesxtearsx, arisu rin**, and last, but not least, **Princesa de la Luna**. I would love to hear from you again!

Now, when I was writing this, I think I was getting ahead of myself and may have repeated, or wrote, some facts that you, as a reader, might not understand. Please, if there is anything that does not make any sense, ask! I have this story's detail unwillingly engraved into my brain... So, anything that you want to know, please ask. If there is anything I love more than a good story, it's questions.

Again, thank you for reading!

-Sin


	23. Tsudoya Hall

**Disclaimer**:** I do NOT own Death Note.... **

* * *

A slam of the gate drew me away from my studies. The jingling of keys were also clear. I checked the time, it was roughly two in the morning. Without a second thought I made my way down the stairs, just in time to catch him opening the door. I gave a smile.

Then, Ken's words hit me again.

"_Or maybe... you're waiting for someone..."_

I stopped in mid step. I wasn't waiting up for my dad. I wasn't even expecting him home tonight. So, how could I be waiting...?

"Morning..." my voice was flatter than I realized. I later bit my tong.

"Go back to bed, Kino. It's late." He removed his jacket, storing it in the side closet. The sad thing was, he hadn't looked at me since I came down.

My eyes found the floor, the heart that I thought I once had under control started to slow down in tempo. I could almost describe it as not being able to breathe.

I heard the closet slam shut, tempting my gaze up, but I still held firm and stared at the floor boards. Father started making his way towards the kitchen. Not even a glance?

"_You know, waiting for someone never really solves anything. Sometimes, you have to run after them..."_

With nothing in mind, I started to follow him. The last thing on my mind was to sleep. My feet halted at the entrance of the kitchen, the frame of the living room. I watched as he took out a bottle of liquor from the lower cabinet. He poured a glass half full of the brown liquid before downing it. Right after he moved to pour himself another.

"You're ignoring me..." I stared at the tile floor before moving to meet his gaze. "Why...?"

My dad threw the contents of his glass down his throat, wishing for the effects of it to start sooner.

"Do you really have to ask," he seemed to be studying the glass with a laziness. But my figure was directly next to it, in a haze. He was really talking to the glass cup.

"When were you going to tell me?" The glass hit the countertop as he returned the stare. "When were you going to tell me about your 'relationship' with Director Yagami's son?!"

A silence fell upon the room after his outburst. My senses turned on high alert. He... knew...

My dad turned away. Could he not bare the sight of me? Was I really disgusting to him?

He was mumbling about 'in the house' and 'inappropriate'.

I moved to the counter, directly behind my dad. Now I could hear his breathing. "Dad... what happened between Light and I-"

He let out a bitter sweet laugh, "Of course you're on a first name basis with him!" His tone was harsh, and it hurt. I winced slightly, but still continued.

"-what happened between him and I, it's over. It never really started, to speak the truth. It was nothing."

"Kino..." I paused, he turned back around, "I saw **you** kiss **him**... You don't just kiss a boy and call it nothing." I didn't like his gaze, it reminded me of someone. I stared at the wall on my left for a good second. I felt cold.

'_I kissed... Light...?'_

"Dad, there's nothing to worry about anymore..." They seemed like empty words. My heart began to hurt, but there was no reason for it to. I made my way out of the kitchen to the stairs. If he did move, I didn't hear him follow as I entered my room.

Why did I feel tears threaten to fall? There was nothing to it! Light was nothing! But... why did dad have to assume the worst...

I chanced a glance at my reflection in the blank television screen. A sigh escaped my lips, out of relief? Tears weren't falling, I didn't even look any different. But I sure felt broken... My gaze turned to my bed. I laid down on top of the sheets, they were cold too.

The frame on my bedside table caught my eye. Mom...

I imagined if she were here, she'd be yelling at dad for over reacting, and be happy about a relationship. Not that I would agree...

She'd be happy... _happy..._

She's wrap her harms around me, in a warm embrace and say she was happy.

Light and I were and are nothing. I was just a joke to him, for a month I was a joke...

My fingers brushed the outline of her smile, a perfect smile...

'_Mom...'_

I fell asleep atop the cold sheets.

---

Today is the anniversary of a death. My aunt will call three times in the day, just to make sure we don't feel alone. To make us understand that we are not alone. My dad will pretend that today is like any ordinary day, and pretend to forget, asking why I'm so quiet. But I know that he understands. I know why he tries to not bring it up. I understand.

Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. The day the yakuza set our old house on the hill aflame. The day the executed my uncle without so much as a blink. The day I was forced out of my childhood, the day I became an owner of a Death Note...

---

The sunlight's morning rays escaped the clouds for a mere second, penetrating the thin curtains, welcoming a snowy day. It was Sunday, and unlike most days, Light's agenda was relatively free for that day. No planned meetings, no school or study classes, and no chores that weren't already taken care of... There wasn't even a good book that needed to be finished.

Light thought that it'd be a quite day, until his cell phone screamed. Without a real thought, Lights picked it up, but before he could even give a proper greeting, a man's panicked voice blared out of the device.

"Yagami, is Kino with you?"

"Mihari-San?" Confusion etched itself on light's once stark face. Why would Kino's father be asking him where his daughter was?

"Yes. Now, do you know where Kino is? Is she with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday evening. Why, is she missing?" Light asked calmly, but did have an underlying tone of urgency.

He heard Shochi release an aggravated breath, "... Never mind, my apologies for disturbing your day off, Yagami. Good day-"

"Mihari-San, is Kino missing?" Light asked, firmer in his tone this time.

"... You wouldn't understand..."

Light restrained himself from shouting, his heart rate was quickening, "Mihari-San, if Kino is in trouble I need to help. I want to help..." It felt like an hour, but was really only a second before Shochi answered.

"... When I woke up this morning, she wasn't in the house and she isn't answering her cell phone... Today, is .... a day of mourning for the family and... She could be doing something rash as we speak... I need to know that she's safe, Light... I need to know..."

'_Suicide'_ repeated in Shochi's mind. And last night's argument didn't help the facts... How could he let things happen as they did?

Without further explanation, Light understood. "I'll look for her, Mihari-san. Just stay calm."

He didn't wait for any protests from the older man before he hung up.

---

Shochi's hand shook with desperation. What had he done?

He almost found himself throwing the phone into the wall, but what would that do? Would Kino magically pop out from the remains? His fingers roughly weaved through his graying hair, clutching his scalp in a futile attempt to calm down.

He felt his heart shaking, actually shaking! Going crazy...

Why had he called Light? Of all people... Why not his sister? There was always the possibility that Kino would run to see Hatori when in a time of need, when he wasn't there for her...

Shochi almost felt the need to cry, yet no tears would come. The remote to the television lay on the table, but his did not touch it. The possibility of him turning the news on and finding his daughter, dead leered in his head.

Why had he been so mad at her for kissing Light Yagami? Why was he at the fact that his daughter had a life?

The questions were simple, but like most of life's answers, they were hard to admit...

'_I don't want to lose her....' _

Like any other father, he didn't want to see another person in his daughter's life; the son of a cop was no exception. In fact, they were a taboo in Shochi's mind...

But, if Yagami Light was close to Kino, then maybe he would be able to find her, safe...

One wish: To have his daughter safe, away from Death. Even if it is in the arms of a teenage boy...

---

He felt numb, not just due to the cold, but he couldn't even feel his own heart beat. He almost questioned if he was breathing.

"_**Don't be a hero..."**_

What could he do? Where would he even start looking for a girl that could be anywhere?

"_**Forget about it, her. It'd do both of you and Kino good."**_

It finally clicked that the voice wasn't Ryukuu's, but of another shinigami. The only other god of death he could see.

"Kamen," Light stared wide eyes at the black clad figure floating in the middle of his room. How long had he been there? His thoughts raced before stopping at the fact that Kamen would know where to find Kino.

"Where's Kino?"

Kamen gave a noise of acknowledgement, but had no intention of answering straight. _**"What would it matter to you?"**_

Light's face didn't give out what he felt, but he was irked by this being, in particular. "What would you gain by not telling me?"

"_**You're stupid expression." **_Kamen gave a slight cackle, but he was the only one who thought the situation remotely amusing.

"_**Say, Light,"**_ Ryukuu finally spoke up, _**"why are you so intent on finding her? It's not like she matters much... ne?"**_

'_Matters...' _He stopped, actually taking in the question. He had promised her father, but what made him jump on it?

The inevitable answer lay in his aching chest. Yet, who was he to admit it to the two god's of death when he did not fully comprehend himself.

Strange, he could understand quantum physics and high level mathematics, yet he could not process the throbbing in his heart. He knew who caused it, but how did it start? How does he feel about it? How does it affect him so much?

"Kamen," his voice was even, "I need to know where Kino is... She needs to be safe for her father's sake..."

'_And mine...'_

Beneath the marrow mask, Kamen held a beyond bored expression. Human matters were so trivial in his mind. Amusing, but trivial.

Kamen stared deeper into the human's eyes, reading them. They were different than other mortals. An odd warmth slid down his spinal cord, Kamen didn't enjoy it in the least. The look in the humans eyes was all too familiar to the shinigami. The emotion that can both make and break a life...

Enko... The unforgotten ark angel's hollow laugh seemed to vibrate through his very skull, taunting him to no end.

Kino... They were alike in so many ways... Kamen would, at times, be fooled to believe that Kino was Enko's re encarnent. But he knew better; oh, he knew. He was wise beyond his death.

He could her the hollow laugh again. Her voice whispering taunts of compliance. If he didn't talk he would surely go crazy from the voice... That voice...

"_**...Tsudoya Hall..."**_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Special thank you to **Princesa de la Luna, arisu rin, Azura Soul Reaver, bjjoke, ., Kotoko Kurosawa,** and **The-Living-Shadow** for reviewing the last chapter. Please send me another message!

I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys to not be mad at me for the delay... There's a lot more to come and the climax is coming! (Just don't ask me in which chapter...)

-Sin


	24. Tsudoya Hall II

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own death Note, but DO own Kino...**

* * *

Noises from my surroundings sounded like distant echoes, like being submerged under water and unable to breath. Despite being in the park, there was no green in sight. My frozen surroundings were vivid colors of white and grey.

Everywhere just felt numb; except for my hands, which I found could never become warm. Always cold...

I rubbed them together in a futile attempt to gain some heat, but nothing... I remembered when why hands were cold as a child, my mother would take her hands, warp them around mine. Her hands were always warm, even when she said they were freezing.

But that was a _long_ time ago...

Light flakes of snow sat atop my scalp and tresses. It's what I get for forgetting my hat... I suppose I was in a hurry this morning, I wasn't really thinking.

I felt sluggish, slower, and I don't suspect it's just from the cold.

I checked my watch again, only five more minutes until the hall would open at ten. My breath came out a cloud of warm air, before I finally stood from the frozen park bench.

I began walking down town, under the gray sky.

Bright lights lit up the insides of stores. Mothers walked with daughters, couples skipped along, I kept my gaze low the entire walk.

Numb...

Fresh snow crunched under his footsteps. He took no heed, he had been fighting with himself, ever since he exited the train. Questions kept colliding with other questions in his mind.

Why had Kamen given him Kino's location? Was he even telling the truth? Why is Kino even there?...

One question led to another and they kept leading him in circles. Light chanced a glance at his watch, almost ten thirty.

His feet brought him to an older building, a theater hall. He halted, examining the entrance with a look that anyone could have mistaken for uneasiness.

Checking the show schedule, there was only one playing at the moment. He purchased an upper level ticket. If she was here, he would at least be able to see her from above.

Light entered the theater, warmth immediately met him. He ascended the left staircase. Questions still weaved themselves through his mind in the quiet theater.

He opened the door to the seating area in a rough motion. His mind stopped, questions disappeared, and he was left staring.

In the first row, middle seat, I sat on the edge of my seat. If I was aware of his presence, there was no clue of it. Hands clasped atop my lap, over a notebook containing a picture. My eyes looked about ready to cry, yet nothing would dare fall, they would not show weakness. Yet, posture looked vulnerable, slouched over; as if ready to fall.

Light regained his senses, blocking out the hall way light. He slowly approached the middle section of the seats, closer...

"They always say that music is one of the best medicines to sooth the soul or quiet the mind..."

He stopped two steps away.

Whispers...

"She would always come here when they had a fight, or someone died..."

I closed my eyes, "She said they offer wisdom to whoever listens..."

A woman bellow sung in a high voice, like she was crying. I heard the pain, I heard her anger; but, I still didn't understand. I bowed my head low, confused.

"Kino..." he lightly asked, "Who is 'she'?"

I unlocked my eyes, turning to Light for the first time. He was staring at me with open eyes. He wouldn't judge...

"My mother..."

He stayed with me, occupying the seat to my left. I felt his every heat beat, breath and thought. He was calm. And I was content with his silence.

Voices, heavy with emotion reverberated off the walls of the auditorium. Each note was heard and felt.

Yet, as the tine changed into an uplifting tone, it felt as if the Death Note started to burn my skin. I looked down, staring at the picture.

'_Mother...'_

The Death Note... I never thought I was 'destined' for it, but I do believe I put it to better use than killing 'senselessly.'

I stored the picture in the front flap of the Death Note, before placing it in my bag and standing up. Light did the same, following me out of the building.

When out in the cold, desolate street, I turned to him. "Why are you following me? You already found me, now why won't you go?"

If he was affected by my mood change, he didn't show it.

"You're father is worried-"

"Yes, and you found me safe and sound. So, leave," my voice regained it's edge, though dull.

"Kino, I made a promise to your father to make sure you return safely."

"Promise? Promise?" I repeated the word, thinking the meaning would change, "Light, a promise implies a certain quality of trust. A trust we do not share."

"Kino-"

"You tried to kill me Light, although I do not question your actions, I am disappointed by them," I finished, string him down.

He seemed to have nothing to say; so I turned away, leaving him in the cold. There was nothing binding me to him.

"Kino..."

I kept my pace down the empty road.

"Kino."

Louder this time.

"Kagura!"

I felt my heart stop and my feet became frozen to the ice. A murderous silence was pushed in by the wind.

Was he gripping my heart? Squeezing it with his palm, so easily?

"Your name was Hitomori Kagura, right...?"

But he wasn't really asking. He knows...

'_He knows...'

* * *

_

Yes... I have updated and it wasn't that long of a wait... compared to the other ones.... Thank you so much **Azura Soul Reaver, Aoi, bjjoke, arisu rin, IcOuLdReAlLyUsEaWiShRiGhtNow, PlasmaDragon007,** and of course, **Princesa de la Luna**. Thank you all for your fantastic reviews, I always look forward to them! You guys are amazing!

This chapter is just an introduction to chapter 27. The next chapter I am really looking forward to because it was so fun to write. I really hope everyone is looking forward to read it because I can't wait to post it. One thing I do notice about the events that are happening to Kino on the anniversary of her mother's death, she's going through many different and confusing emotions. I just want you to realize that she's not quite herself in this and the next chapter. None the less, please keep on reading and giving me feedback, I love hearing for you.

I actually have a question for you. **What do you think of Misa?** I am including Misa in the series no matter what, as I feel her presence in this series will really push the relationship between Kino and Light. However, I and interested in what everyone thinks of her as I am on a middle ground with how she can, or should, act.

Thank you for your time!

-Sin


	25. Hitomori, Kagura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

"Hitomori Kagura..." He repeated the name that was no longer my own.

I stood as a statue would on the cold pavement. It felt as if I didn't even have a heart anymore.

He knows, but how much does he know? Does he know about the fire? The loss? The pain?

I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, he had me...

'_He could kill me.' _And then it would all be over. For the first time since meeting Kamen, I felt almost to the point of being _afraid_ of death... An un natural chill ran down my spine that I couldn't describe, but I also felt a misplaced warmth: Light...

My gaze turned to him, now beside me. His expression was unexpectedly caring. This left me in the dark, _'What is he planning.'_

"How," I found my voice, "how did you find it?"

He explained the process in a low tone. You could find anything with a police computer and some good hacking skills.

"You were in the paper, when you were ten. Funny thing you did, telling a teacher you knew how to hack into the school site and change grades. And then telling the principal," his breath reached the shell of my ear. "You were such a good girl..."

'_Good…?'_

I was the farthest from "good"...

My breaths came out as clouds of steam against the cold atmosphere. "So, you know everything..."

In his eyes, I found something strange: pity?

"It was something that was out of your-"

"You don't understand..." No one ever did...

"No, I do." His voice was firm. "The yakuza were targeting your uncle, but in the process that took your home and mother. Even though it happened so long ago, you find it hard to understand why she had to pay the price..."

It was different hearing someone say it than just thinking about it. It made it all the more real...

"You speak about me as if I'm the victim still. You said I was 'good.' But do you understand why I used the Death Note? Do you really think you **truly** understand?"

The temperature dropped another few degrees.

"As you know the devastation of the Death Note, killing with just a name and face...," I felt his gaze still on me; but, I had yet to return my gaze to him. "I'm killing them... _all_ of the men involved in the burning of my house and mother..."

"_It's my revenge..."_

Cold air filled my lungs. "You are wrong, Light. I am not a good person. I am no longer the victim in this situation." His hand still clutched my shoulder.

"They will die, and I am enjoying every second of their death. I became a monster worse than _them_..."

'_After all... there is nothing worse than a human, killing another human...'_

I felt his silence for a mere minute before I heard his finally speak. "You're wrong..."

'_...Wrong!'_

"Kino," his breath warmed the shell of my ear, "you're a good person..."

The frozen landscape chilled my soul; yet his words were melting it.

"You kill other monsters, but not for your sake; for your mothers... True, you became a murder, same as them, but they deserve to die, Kino. You..."

I felt a slight warmth inside, but confusion birthed from it. "They're still human monsters... I'm a cruel human because of what I've done. No better than the _things_ you kill." In an odd way, it was easy for me to say this. It was true. Ironic: people say lying is easy, telling the truth is hard. But, it felt different in this case.

'_I'm worse...'_

"...You're going to kill me..." It was inevitable with the sins I have committed. Nothing can purge me of them, despite whatever this so-called 'God' says...

Seconds felt like hours, until he made a motion to turn me to face him. We stared at one another for a moment. I felt empty, he looked cautious.

Light shook his head the left, then right. Now I was confused, my gaze turned downward.

"Kino, understand that I want your trust again. What I did... I promise you," he raised my gaze to his, "I... I won't make the same mistake."

My fingers began to contract and relax. I registered the information.

'_He wants me... to trust him again... finding out my name to prove that even when he had the means to do so, he won't kill me...'_

All aspects of this arrangement, I wanted to hate, curse, loath... Yet, I didn't... couldn't... In fact, I felt myself want to almost laugh. Light waited for a reaction with calculating eyes, eyes I knew all too well.

"...Interesting, that you went through all this trouble... It's..." I searched for the right word, "...pathetic, ne?"

A started a small laugh as he stared at me as if I'd just admitted to being accepted into the asylum, before he started to smile as well. Strange, how things turn out...

Light and I began walking to the station. We were already heading to the same station, same path...

By now I had calmed down, silently breathing to myself, attempting to get my hands warm. Always, every winter, I forget to buy gloves; therefore, my hands freeze.

A tense aura still lingered between Light and I; or I could be mistaking tension for something else. One thing was for sure, it wasn't omitting from me...

"Go ahead and ask."

He glanced at me with kind eyes. I kept mine on the path ahead. Still, there was not a soul in sight, too smart to be out in the cold.

"You've been meaning to ask me something else since we started walking again. I'm in a good mood right now and might be apt to answer-depending on the question."

With each breath I took, steam omitted, even more so with added voice.

He seemed hesitant. I waited.

"Why would," he started, "why would your father think you would kill yourself?"

The answer didn't come quickly, in fact, I made sure to count to four before even thinking how to phrase the sentence. The thought of if I should really be disclosing this information never really hit me until the words began the creep out.

"When I was little, after my mother died," I rubbed my hands together, still, "you could say I had a breakdown." He listened without a word, absorbing the information well. "I didn't take the news of my mother's death too well. Even still, I feel that the wounds are still healing. It was also around the time that I received the Death Note and, despite what you may think, I didn't take that too well either."

Slowly, I hope, I was breaking Light's image of me. I was creaking his glass idol that he somehow named me.

"People thought I was suicidal, I was put in a hospital for a month for observation. It was..." He listened on. "...unnecessary... It was just a cage within a cage; but there was no real purpose. It just made me numb."

"But did it hurt before," Light spoke. I kept silent until he stopped to grab my arm. My breath was contained in my throat as the heat of his hand seeped past my coat and into my skin.

"You were hurt before, Kino. You don't have to face it alone."

His eyes were searching for something; but what? What could I have that he would ever want from me? My Death Note...? My life...? Me...?

"It doesn't even hurt anymore, Light... I just feel... numb..."

'_Same as before...'_

Light took hold of my hands, my eyes widened. _'Warm...' _It seeped into my frozen palms and further up my arm. With both of his hands around mine, it felt... safe... I questioned what I felt. I began to feel my own, internal temperature. Like I was actually _living_...?

'_Light...?'_

I didn't understand... My gaze turned down and towards the train station path. Momentarily, I glanced back towards him. My breath released. I took a step along the path, urging him to comply, asking...

I felt him breath before following my footsteps, keeping my hands in his. A misunderstood silence settled between us. We stood beside one another on the train; shoulders touching, hands together.

My eyes felt heavy as I glanced at the passing scenery. Today was more than unexpected.

A strange on the train glanced at Light and I from the other side with more than a curious eye. He didn't hide his traveling eye from behind his unfolded newspaper or his glasses. Light noted the man's upturned lips and retreated his hand from mine to wrap around my form. I glanced at Light, who was glaring to the side. I focused on the reflection in the window, seeing the strange man.

'_Sick people...'_

The man, after noticing Light's glare, retreated back under his newspaper and glasses, his barrier.

The train's intercom went off, announcing our stop and as soon as the doors opened, and we were rushed out with the crowd. Light's arm still surrounded me and both my palms surrounded his right hand. It seemed understood that he would walk me home, I didn't protest; for it would break the silence.

We matched our footsteps, the ice and snow compacting beneath our weight. A cold wind blew; yet, I did not feel cold. I spotted my house up ahead with the small black gate and bright lights. An emptiness began to fill me, overtaking the warmth that worked so hard to thaw the ice.

We reached the gate, I stopped, pulling my hand away from his. I saw his mouth open, about to break the silence. Shaking my head, I didn't want it to the silence to be shattered. It was the calmest I had felt in a _long_ time.

He seemed to understand, I hope he did. But his hand came up to my face, under my chin. I stayed inert as he leaned in slightly. I felt my heart as well as his, in my throat. He was mere inches away, eyes still locked with mine.

'_What do you want from me...'_

I closed my eyes, taking a breath to fill my lungs. Light watched my eyes close. A spark of hope increased his heart rate. Would I actually give it to him?

He was tempted to take it. Take what he wanted, as he's always done. Yet, it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted me to give it to him. But did I know...?

Light felt the warmth of the vapor leave my lips, warmth that he had given me.

'_So close...' _He would be a fool to give up a chance like the one before him. His thoughts were pushing against his brain, but all lead in the direction of me.

Something happened, and I felt him press against my lips. I opened my eyes, meeting his. No reaction...

We stared for an eternity before I found my mind once more and pulled away. My mind reminded me to breath; yet it was lost in translation.

My hands found the gate latch and with some tinkering I managed to fall through the opening, tearing away, still gazing at his dark eyes. Light stayed inert, his hand still extended to where I used to stand on the other side.

Slowly, I was pulled to the safety of my front door. We still faced one another.

The small black gate slammed shut, separating Light and I. Light's eyes seemed to be asking what had happened, seemingly asking me not to leave.

I still couldn't breath, not with him watching...

My hand found the frozen handle, stealing the heat that Light had given me. With a small amount of pressure, the door opened and the darkness beckoned me in. I heard something, it sounded like a heartbeat, but it was not mine...

'_Light...'_

I disappeared on the other side of the barrier, closing all access to Light once again. It was then, when leaning on the door, that I took in a shaky breath. My back slid down the entrance way in the _genkan_. I felt the cold, tiled floor beneath me become chilled further. All warmth gained was now lost.

I released a strained breath, it rattled my throat and shook my heart. A hand found the path to my lips. What was I to think, really? Was I forever to be confused?

My eyes felt moist; yet, I knew nothing would fall. To my right, natural light seeped in through the crakes in the window's blinds.

Light retreated his frozen hands to his coat pocket for warmth to replace the cold. He still looked on at where I once stood, behind the barriers of man.

A hole of darkness appeared in the window and my pale face peeked through, staring at him.

He looked back with large eyes.

'_Light...'_

I closed my eyes from behind my barriers. I had imprisoned myself in this cage, with only one way out. Light stared at me with something along the lines of longing. However, he turned away and vanished before my eyes.

I breathed deeply, _'Light...'_

My hand pressed against the cold window, _'... I'm sorry...'_

Heart hurting, but just a moment ago I thought it could fly... Now, it was dying again... My gaze turned downward at my other palm against the tile. Neither the window of ground provided the same warmth that his one hand had given me...

My eyes strained to see, yet would never. Why did I push away when it felt so nice? I sat in the silence, telling myself to breath. An odd being, silence was. Not ten minutes ago, I was completely content with it, but now, it haunted me...

Light continued to walk along the icy path. Hands buried in his pockets, clutching what they could. He did not see the passing landscape that lay out before him. He did not care. His pulse seemed to have been swallowed and left by my will; as he felt he no-longer had a heart to give. It was already possessed by an individual, unknown to them: me. Light continued to make his way through the icy path to his residency, but his eyes shut out the world around him.

The heartless vessel walked on, in the slush and grime of this world.

'_I'm sorry too...'

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading. I am sorry about the lateness of this update, but my school just got out yesterday. Thank you very much: **bjjoke, Kotoko Kurosawa, arisu rin**, and **PropertyoftheHalfBloodPrince**. Your reviews really made my day!

I am actually quite proud of this chapter. To me, it seemed that things fit in nicely and it's a good depiction of how I wanted Kino and Light's relationship: slightly awkward, yet comfortable with both having a liking for one another. Please ask me if you have any questions. I will be more than happy to answer them.

I would love to hear from you!

-Sin


	26. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own death Note!**

* * *

The clock's hands robotically ticked on in the dark room. His breathe matched the rhythm of the time machine; yet he, himself, seemed to not have a care for the time of day or night.

A low bell rang through the house, a tell-tale sign of it being the dawn of a new hour. After five strikes of the bell, the sound died, and the man pried his hands from his hair and stood from his crouched position on the couch.

He found the room to be spinning; despite this, he took a step. Soon after, another, and another until he strode pass the kitchen's entrance, where a worried woman now stood. She looked off to her brother-in-law as he started to ascend the stared in a manner that could only be described as: pitiful.

With each step he took, another forbidding thought entered his mind about what to say, how to act...

'_It's my daughter...'_ He thought with despair before taking a long, drawn in breath. He reached the end of the stairs before taking a left down the narrow hall. Each of his shoulders grazed the corresponding wall, at least twice before his feet stopped in front of a closed, dark oak door.

He heard the beating of his heart, and nothing else. Another breath was inhaled before he grasped the freezing door handle. He opened it, but it was, by no means, an easy task for him.

Only small rays, that escaped from under the heavy curtain, lit the room. The man dared not to enter the room, for fear of shattering the silence that seemed to clear the mind. But he did peek in further to see the object of his former discontent.

'_Kino...'_

It was now that his weary shape is evident, his mask shattered. He had a sleepless gaze and a soft, broken frown. His posture was un-naturally slouched, as if his legs could no longer hold up under his expectations.

Now, with the evidence visible, his heart was free to relax with no intangible strain.

'_She's home.'_ And he was calm, once more.

I lie on my bed, facing the wall on my room. My eyes never moved from my father's retreating silhouette. He observed the inhales and exhales of the blanket atop my figure. He listened to the breathing, a sign of life. I heard the click of the door before I was left in my own cage once more.

"_**Hey, Kino."**_

I was still breathing. It took a moment to answer, "Kamen...?"

The shinigami sat in the darkest corner of the room, opposite of me. His shining, bone white arms and mask only evident to me, and me alone. His red eyes seemed to shift about the room with the growing shadows.

"_**Do you know what today is?"**_

He wasn't referring to the day mother died, or the burning of the house. He wasn't even thinking about the day when I lost my name.

My gaze stayed on the plain wall with disinterest. "Happy anniversary, Kamen."

He's been my longest friend. I imagined his airy cackle, before closing my eyes. Today was just too much.

"Ne, Mama. Is Kino feeling well enough to come eat with us?" Hatori asked his mother with a soft voice. Uwada looked at her son with a low gaze, shaking her head.

"I don't think so, dear." She placed two plates of food on the table, one for Hatori and the other for herself.

"What about Oji-San?" She gave the same gaze.

"I don't know how your Uncle feels right now. He's had a rough day."

Hatori turned his gaze to his food, frowning. No one ever told his the reasons why people did things. Why did they take a trip all the way to his uncle's house if they weren't going to eat together?

He noticed that his mother had already started to eat and picked up his chopsticks. He said "_Ikidakimasu_" softly and was about to start eating his noodles too, until he heard footsteps descend the stairs.

Hatori immediately looked to the kitchen entrance, awaiting the figure. His gaze widened, along with his smile, when he saw my father- his uncle.

"Oji-San?"

Without another word, Uwada stood to gather Shochi's food.

Hatori stared at his uncle, noting each of his tires expressions. Shochi seemed to ignore his nephew's curious eyes and sat a seat away without a word.

"How is she?" Uwada asked while placing the noodles in front of Shochi. She acknowledged them and sighed.

"Sleeping." He took his utensils and began to eat the noodles with care.

Hatori's mother seemed to slightly hesitate at her thoughts, but it only delayed her question. "That boy, Light, brought her home?"

Hatori's ears perked at the name that he recognized._ 'Light-San?'_

Both males eyes Uwada, but the man looked away first. He sipped the _dashi_ of his noodles with care. "Yes."

'_As he promised...'_

A silence settled over the table. Hatori knew better than to speak, so he continues eating his noodles in the dense silence. The slurping of noodles fell on deaf ears before the boys set his bowl down with a now content stomach. He thought of putting his bowl away and going upstairs to see me, but his interest was held at the table. He wanted to see if his mother and uncle would start speaking once again.

However, his mother noticed his empty bowl and had other plans. "Hatori," she said softly, "why don't you go take the first shower tonight." Her tone wasn't suggestive, but firm.

Hatori blinked twice, switching his eyes form his mother's face to my father's; before silently complying.

"_Gochisousama,_" he said while standing to put his used dishes in the sink. Hatori gave a final, long glance at the adults before exiting the room. They waited until the bathroom door shut before Uwada started to speak.

"Are Kino and Yagami's son anything more than friends?"

Shochi let out a sigh, resting his elbows on the table with his half eaten bowl of noodles between them. His head hung low. "I hope not. By god, I hope not." His fingers clutched the locks of his graying hair. "I know his father - for God's sake - a police captain. He may be a good friend of mine, but... I always wished that she wouldn't get involved with criminal justice or the police. It's just too dangerous for a girl like her."

Uwada frowned, but gently placed her hand on Shochi's. "You don't know that for sure, but this boy seems to be a good enough person. He cared for Kino enough to bring her home safely. Shochi," she brought his gaze to meet her kind eyes, "you can't baby your little girl all the time. She's nearly a grown woman, going to college and meeting new people than can help her. What's going to happen when she moves into that new apartment in the city? You can't follow her home every night to be sure she's safe then. Let someone else take care of her, protect her."

"No one understands her condition." He turned away, but she still remained firm.

"But they can learn to. Kino isn't as fragile as you think, Shochi. She is, after all, _your_ and _her_ daughter..."

The comment wasn't taken lightly his behalf, in fact, he mulled the comment over. Even after Uwada left the room, the words rang in his head like a low, church bell. Again... and again...

I noticed the small stream of the hall light slowly become bigger on my bedroom wall. My eyelids closed once more as the door opened. I covered my head with the sheets, burring myself.

"Kino...?"

The small voice registered in my mind. I turn over on my other side to face the boy beside my bed. Slowly, carefully, I sat up to meet his gaze. "Hatori?"

His gaze was confused, but an innocent confusion. No tainted motives nor lewd thoughts, just a child's thoughts. Pure...

"Ne, Itoko-San, are you alright?" I sat up in bed, moving my legs out of the way to pull him up to my level. He helped himself to my side, atop the bed. "I heard Oji-san and Mama talking. I think they're worried about you, and so am I." I stared at him in the dark, the stream of the hall light fell upon his form beside me. Light and dark...

"Kino, are you okay? You'd tell me if you're not okay, right? Because you always tell me things! Always..." I quieted him by touching his hand with my own; yet, it almost hurt to touch him. He seemed so fragile when showing genuine concern for such a sinned person-monster...

I offered a smile, a weak and calculated smile while tracing a small design on Hatori's hand with my index finger. He waited patiently for me to speak.

My gaze turned to his with the same smile, "I'm good, Hatori. Just tired, you know, I've been out all morning and afternoon."

"Yeah, with Light-San," Hatori confirmed.

My smile fell, how much did he know? He was a smart kid for his age, but how much information did he have?

"Yes," I found myself saying, "I had a nice walk with Light."

"He didn't get you sick, did he? Did you have a jacket, mama says that you get sick when you don't wear a jacket outside."

I nodded, ceasing my designing and laying my hand beside his, but not touching it. I turned to him once more with a smile.

"Were his walks better than ours?" he asked with a pout. An almost inaudible laugh escaped, "No, not by any comparison." We sat together in silence, but this felt different than the silence before with Light. This one was at a lack for words, almost awkward, the other one was calm and casual. Why was it different?

"Hatori, why don't you ready for a bath."

A pout formed on his face once more, he gave a wise eye, "Mama said the same thing to me. Do I stink of something? Or are you just trying to get rid of me?"

My lips moved upward slightly, despite my efforts, "You just stink. Look, you're even getting my sheets all smelly!"

He hopped off, his pout still evident, but humorously fake. "Then you better promise me that you're not sad. Otherwise I'll get you stinky." He held out his hand with his small finger extended. I reached out with my hand, in the same position. "Okay..." we shook on it and he seemed to understand because he left the room and closed the door silently on his way out.

I rolled over on my back, the hand that I made the "promise" with over my eyes. Physically, I really was fine, but my mental state was another promise all together.

I am vulnerable now, with no name to hide behind. Exposed...

'_Light... Can you really keep a promise?'_

Something felt right about having his hand around mine, but another thing tugged at my strings that seemed to bring fourth my doubts. Could he be manipulating my emotions against me?

I drifted back to sleep, clutching the palm of my hand.

* * *

I am sorry for the delay, but here it was! I very much appreciate the reviews from the last chapter: **cwilder, Spark10111, Kotoko Kurosawa, bjjoke, and C. Holywell-Black**. I love hearing from familiar friends, as well as some new ones. I know this one is short, but the next one, for sure, is longer.

Please review, I get lonely if I don't hear from anyone!

-Sin


	27. Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the death Note series. I merely use the plot and character's for my own amusement, not for profit.**

* * *

Tension clung to the air in the classroom. People were nervous and doubtful. Today was the day of truth. Would they succeed in passing through the gates of Tokyo University?

Why I was here, I cursed the reason. I was to proctor and assist with the exams. Three proctors to a room, one proctor for every ten tables. In total, there were just around five rooms, full of 'intellectual' prospective freshman. Needless to say, a large amount of quality help was needed.

I attempted to not look at the faces of the test takers. I didn't want to know them, nor recognize them; but despite my intentions, half way through the test I found myself eyeing each and every one of them; unconsciously memorizing their faces. None, I knew and all looked average. All looked like prestigious individuals, yet held an air of conformity around them.

For four, straight hours, my eyes revolved from one corner of the room to another. In all, three exams were confiscated due to suspected cheating and only one person broke down mentally. It was only an entrance exam...

The tests were sealed and collected. The prospective students were dismissed by noon. Not ten minutes later I was allowed to be relieved of being a proctor. Exam over, but life was not.

"Kino," someone addressed me informally: Ken. I turned my head and waited for him in the gray halls. Only seconds passed before he stood in front of me. "Hey Kino, it's been a while, ne? You haven't been returning my messages. Is everything alright?"

For once, his voice was low, as if whispering. He was calm and a smile did not chisel itself on his thin lips. He did not run up to me, but walked in a slow stride. He had changed, something was on his mind.

Looking him up and down, his manner of dress was also wrong. No ripped jeans, but thick, creased, dark pants. No tight concert T-shirt, instead, a pressed white collared shirt hung off his broad shoulders as if to tell the world of his success. Polished shoes and straightened hair. He almost looked normal...

"I've been busy," I explained briefly, "I figured it would be best for both of us to not meet due to the exams."

"But now that the exams are over," he pushed on, gesturing with his hands as if he were reasoning. I crossed my arms over my black blouse with my messenger bag hanging over my left shoulder. Did he understand I was trying to ignore him?

It wasn't until I noticed a slouched figure, while peering over Ken's shoulder, that my eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Ryuzaki..." I found myself breath out.

"Huh?" My attention snapped back to Ken in an instant. "I..." I needed to get away, but an urge to set things straight with Ken today emerged. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to someone right now. Would you mind meeting me at the school's main entrance gate in an hour?"

I could only assume that he agreed before I brushed pass him, in search for the elusive detective.

"Ryuzaki!"

I caught the door of his black car door before it shut with a hard face. His dark eyes didn't change in the least bit upon my presence, despite my demeanor.

"Ryuzaki, I would have understood if you were planning on entering my university, but a head up would have been helpful. I was at the hotel last week," I did not bother to hide my negativity. Having the famous detective at the same school was nothing less than a surprise. If he took the entrance exam, he was going to get accepted, regardless.

"Kino-San, you're temper is up." It was unusual...

"Of course," my hands were clenched, "I don't enjoy being the last to know these things, _L_."

"Please, Kino-San, you know to call me Ryuzaki, we've know one another for three years," he stated calmly, unaffected by tone. A normal person would just become angrier, but I took it as a reason to take a breath and speak softly. I was aware of my actions and words, even when it seemed I wasn't.

"5%, Light Yagami."

I allowed the door to slip out of my grasp and before I could take another breath the vehicle was rolling away into the street. Light is still a suspect and had been for a long time...

To tell or not to tell, that was the question, but the answer was not hard. No...

But it was then that I started to question what Ryuzaki really knew about the Death Note. He mentioned on a few occasions that a face was needed. I raked my brain for any details that he may have said about a name. I came up with nothing, but there was no doubt in my mind that he pondered the thought.

My feet started taking me to the front of the school, I still had unfinished business with a boy. While stretching out my neck I took a few meditative breaths. The sky was clear blue, the cherry blossoms were budding and would be in fully bloom by next month's entrance ceremony. A happy day with a depressing mood... Soon to be depressing...

He waited, as instructed, by the front gates. His gaze was down, surprisingly. I always took Ken for the guy to be looking up at the sky when everyone was looking down, but even he must have known the outcome of the day.

I walked up to him, as usual he greeted me, but his smile seemed less than exited today. "My apologies, I needed to speak to someone about an urgent matter." He seemed to nod, "Yeah, you always look busy."

I started walking with him following.

'_I want to stop being friends with you.'_ Didn't sound right, nor decent; but if I said that _'I want to stop seeing you,'_ it would imply that they were, indeed, seeing one another. I found a bench and sat on the right side of it, taking a deep breath. It would be best to act it out as to not seem completely heartless, right?

I felt Ken take a seat next to me without a word.

"Ken," I started, but at the mention of my name he took my hand into his lap caging it between his palms. From the side, I peered at him, how did things become so knotted?

"Do you remember the day we walked through the park? You were telling me about your childhood; how you used to play the cello. You described it so well, like it was still part of your life. I wanted you to describe me in that way too."

If he was trying to invoke sympathy from me, it wasn't working. I felt him lean in, closer; yet, I didn't feel a need to move away from him. I was not scared of him, nor had I ever been. Why retreat from an ill-fated mouse?

"I wondered what it would take for you to accept my help, and try to save you." He breathed my air, before talking my mouth. I felt nothing at all, but that didn't mean I would allow such an action to continue. I was trying to untie the knot, not make it tighter.

I pushed him away with more force than he seemed to expect. Pulling my hand away from his, I looked him in the eye with a frown. "I don't need saving, Ken. But I need to stop seeing you."

"Then," his eyes spoke of strength but his tone stated otherwise, "you were lying to me back then. You were lying when you said you thought you liked me." His eyes looked so hollow, as if I had pushed his very soul out of his body and all that remained was a shell. Empty and loss... They were my best acquaintances.

But I was not lying, at least, not entirely. See, a girl that lost her mother and life still lay buried inside of me. She has no knowledge of what the world has become and will never understand. She is still crying over her lost loved one, to forever be in mourning, and to be searching eternally for comfort. Her name is Hitomori Kagura, my former self. My former child-self.

Kagura was the one to spew such sentimental words. Kagura was the one fooled by men. Kagura was the one that was so charmed with both Light and Ken to allow things to get too carried away. I buried her inside me so that I might fix the situation before me: Ken.

"Not entirely," I spoke, "part of me did enjoy your company-"

"Then why are you saying these things!"

"Because part of me, the larger part of me, could not stand who you are as a person. I just... cannot stand you..."

Ken's green eyes paled and seemed to shrink. My gaze was dark with an indifferent gaze, "This is the last time we meet Ken..."

I stood up from the bench and began walking away. It took every effort not to look back to him, because I had just cut the last string that held the doll up and she was slowly falling to the ground with no one to pick her up. No one would save me.

"Yagami Light," he said making me stop, but not face him. I was able to get three steps in distance. "That's who you want to save you, right? You're waiting for Yagami to help you out of the hole in your heart." I heard his breath as he spoke, it was taking all his effort not to scream.

"Are you sure he understands you, Kino? Are you positive that he has the ability, the knowledge, the heart? If you were sick and dying, would he cry and be there for you? Kino, tell me that's the reason you're choosing him. Tell me you have complete faith in someone else - someone that won't harm you, but keep you safe..."

The frozen winter had long since passed, but I suddenly felt an icy grip over my body. Was death helping the doll to her feet? The sun beat down atop, trying to push me down with it's cast off rays. I could not speak, in return for death's helping hand, he took my voice. So, I kept walking without so much as a glance back to the human's tiring words.

One foot in front of the other, heel to toe. Slowly, bonds re-stringed themselves on the doll's limbs, forcing her to walk the path that held no future. The path was for a god's entertainment in their second lives, only lasting a human lifetime, a minute in theirs.

I had no answer's to Ken's questions, but there was evidence to suggest some. Light had hurt me in the past, deeply and cruelly; yet I found myself pushing it past me. I had no reason why and no thought behind it, I simply did it!

Falling apart... My limbs were sewn on, but death forgot to put my heart and brain in correctly.

Today is the day of the entrance ceremony. I pulled a lavender colored, silk blouse over my head and allowed it to rest on my frame. Containing my hair within a clip, it stayed off my neck in a wispy bun. I applied only the basic make up and left my house a quarter before nine.

Five before ten, I stepped through the University gates where hundreds of families stood with their proud, new Tokyo University students. Mothers beamed, fathers patted their offspring on the shoulder in congratulations, and siblings smiled at the right to brag to their friends about the elder's success. Everyone had smiles.

A petal caught my attention, I gazed at it as it floated with the breeze. Flinch, I did not when it made contact with my forehead as to push me back out the gate. I took the flower petal in my hand, feeling the silk-like texture. More fell, as the breeze picked up.

'_Pretty...'_

I crushed it in half before heading towards the ceremony building. The coordinator led me to a seat in the first row for the speakers, on the opposite side of the 2004 freshman representatives, aka Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuuka, or Ryuzaki.

On his way in I caught Light's gaze, but turned away as soon as I realized it. I wouldn't allow Ryuzaki to think more of the 'relationship,' that Light and I had; one that should be nonexistent.

"Good Morning, Kino-San," a girl sat down beside me. I gave a fake smile, "Nice to see you again, Mizuki-San."

"You were just looking at the freshman Rep, weren't you? Quite a looker, if you ask me. So good, despite him being younger, I wouldn't mind dating a few times." She giggled to herself, while covering her bright red lips with her small hand, but I could find no humor in her remark. I simply turned back to stage. It was best to keep positive relations with the other student council members and Mizuki was the sophomore representative. So, with me becoming a sophomore this year, I had to become her friend.

"Oh," she pointed over to Light once more, yet she was not speaking of him, "and there's two representatives this year. Quite astonishing! I remember when my brother entered they didn't even have a real top score, most of the marks were average." She squinted over me in order to try and get a better look at the other aisle, "Too bad I can't see the other boy, he's bound to be cute too, don't you think?"

'_Ryuzaki...? Cute...?'_

"I suppose we'll see once they go up to give their speech."

The audience quieted down once the principal started speaking. The ethics, standards, and everything related to the university was said with directness. He wanted his University to remain at the top ranking in Japan.

"And now a few words from our freshman representatives: Yagami Light and Ryuuka Hideki."

Almost immediately whispers came over the crowd. I noted Mizuki's sparkling eyes and half heartedly listened to her admiration for the two. I will say, I will never think of Ryuzaki the same way again with his godlike praise from the sophomore representative.

However, with both Light and Ryuzaki standing next to one another, it made me think of their difference. I frowned, that's what everyone would do: compare and contrast. Ryuzaki's dark, messy hair with Light's perfect chestnut brown. Their manner of dress was the exact opposite and even their way of speaking. I didn't even bother trying to decipher Ryuzaki's 'I'don't-want-to-be-here' mumble because they had the exact same speech.

I caught Light's gaze once more, which increase my frown. He enjoyed the attention that the audience was giving him and liked how I had to look up in order to see him on stage. My gaze shifted to Ryuzaki's wrinkled shirt and only faintly wondered how long it's been since Watari last washed it.

Both of them exited the stage and Mizuki went up to speak. I kept my gaze on stage, but my ears strained to hear Light's and Ryuzaki's conversation. Only fragments, I was able to hear over the speeches, but I felt it was enough. Light's shaking was the tell-tale sign.

"-And with great honor I introduce your 2004 Student Supervisor!" I properly stood up and took to the stage with absolute resolution not to look in the front row.

"Good Morning, I am Mihari Kino. Second year, age eighteen. With great honor, I introduce myself as your-"

I knew what the crowd was thinking. I was the same age as them and a year ahead of everyone. I passed the freshman final exam, so the school thought to raise their standards by admitting me into their University as a second year student, almost unheard of. I was unable to become a sophomore representative, due to the positions already been chosen, so I became a supervisor, a member of the council, a boring and un-needed position in my personal opinion.

"-Thank you for your time," I finally ended, stepped back and took a low bow before exiting the stage.

There were several other speeches after mine. However uninteresting they were, students kept their silence until the end and began shuffling out.

"Hey, Kino," Mizuki caught me by the arm with a grin, "a group of friends and I are planning on hanging at this club. Want to tag along?" Behind her, a group of senior, upperclassman laughed at one another. I didn't bother to mask my frown, but I turned back to Mizuki. "Sorry, I have to go meet someone right now."

She nodded and brushed me off quickly before returning to the group. I didn't bother to watch them loudly shuffle out of the auditorium and turned around, planning on exiting a different route. Someone stood in my way.

"Ryuza- I mean, Ryuuka-san," I caught myself. The name seemed foreign to my tong. He nodded to me while staring, "I felt that I should..." He seemed to contemplate his words while biting his index finger. "You have realized for a while that I suspect Yagami-San and even after that discovery, you continue to have a relationship with him, correct?"

His eyes shifted past mine, scrutinizing any and all details he was able to find.

"Ryuzaki," I said quietly and beckoned him to follow me to the exit which had become depleted with students. "The relationship in question-"

"I'm not telling you to end it," he said calmly, "but just as a warning not to allow it to interfere with your job. It goes without saying, Kino-san, to not allow emotional bonds to direct your judgment."

Ryuzaki stepped in front of me, looking up at me with an eerie calm. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for your time. Until then." He waved to me and I watched him disappear into a crowd of students. With a deep breath, I stared at the clear sky.

'_Judgment...'_

I started on my way home, to the train station. After passing the ticket gate and entering the platform the train screeched to a halt for the opposite direction. People of many faces exited and others entered; but as people slid past one another, someone stood out to me. He was walking down the platform, in a smooth manner.

"_Light..." _

Subconsciously, I found myself reaching for him, but he disappeared behind the crowds of people, into the departing train.

'_Light...'_

By the time that my senses came together, I was on going to opposite way from home on the same track that I imagined Light taking. I walked down the streets and came to the front of his bright house. My finger's felt for the doorbell and as I waited, they traced the kanji of his name.

'_Yagami...'_

"Oh, Kino-San," Light's mother answered the door with a welcoming smile. I stepped into the entranceway and removed my low heels. "My apologies for coming unannounced, but is Light home? I was unable to catch him at the ceremony."

"Yes, he just returned. He's up in his room," she returned to the kitchen with a smile as I started to ascend the stairs, only briefly eying Saiyu, who was engrossed in her TV drama.

With each step closer to his door, I felt the air grow in tension. "Danm him! He played me like a fool!" I stopped and dared not to move; I even cautioned on breathing.

"L, you bastard... I've never been this humiliated in my life!" I heard his voice echo through the hallway. It became silent and I felt it was the silence before the storm. In a toe-heel form, I came directly in front of Light's door. My forehead and palms pressed against the wooden barrier, it was locked.

I heard him yelling again, even felt his vibrations beneath my fingers.

"Unlike you Gods of Death, we have to worry about what happens after we kill someone!" He was referring to L... Ryuzaki... Still, the all mighty Kira isn't able to take out a detective.

"_**Just open the danm door already!"**_

My eyes shot open at the sound of Kamen's complaint. I caught sight of his shroud seeping into the wall. I hear the lock of the door click and removed my hands. In the process, talking a step away from the door.

I gazed up at his image, unhindered by any barrier, with empty eyes.

"Kino...?"

Emptiness was curtained by indifference. "You become agitated too easily," I stated while he offered entrance and locked the door behind me.

He sat down on his chair again, grasping his head in his palms. At this point, he could almost be described as disheveled. I settled myself along the wall with a view out the window. I crossed my arms over my chest, hiding my blouse. "Do you need to talk?" Not that talking to a Death God wasn't good, but it certainly wasn't _as_ crazy.

"L," he said darkly, "at first I thought I could make him die by suicide or some accident after I found out his name, but before I'm completely sure he truly L, I can't do it. No matter what, the guy, Ryuuka, has to die due to him being a prime suspect..." I noticed his eyes; they seemed almost red, a dark-canyon red.

"I've been too busy trying to make L look ridiculous that he was able to piece together that Kira needs a name and face in order to carry out his killings. Now he's suspicious of me... I underestimated him. I never expected L to come out and say 'I am L' to my face..." He leaned back in his chair and rested his arms against his desk. It seemed like he calmed down, but he still wasn't really speaking with any order, more like a stream of thoughts, and I had a feeling that the glare would not leave his eyes for a while.

"He played me like a fool..."

I turned my head away from him and towards the window. "I'll tell you this – just because you look so pathetic right now..." I felt his glare on my form.

"That boy you met today, Hideki Ryuuka, is really L. No decoy, no mask, no impersonation." Light's jaw set. "It's L..."

I heard his breath, but nothing after it. The sun started to lower and soon the sky would turn into a blaze of color. Then, I heard something, a low, airy chuckle. I turned my head back in Light's direction with a questionable gaze. Was he laughing?

Briefly, I glanced at Ryuuku and Kamen, yet their expressions seemed to mirror my own. His chuckles grew in volume and I felt it, every single note. I felt it crawl down my spine and tighten around me. My eyes closed to help me breath. I felt my accelerating heart, yet could not hear it.

I clenched my teeth in an attempt to not betray my thoughts. He was outright laughing. Laughing? I felt my knees grow rigid.

"Perfect." I heard his voice anew against his echoes. I kept my sanctuary on guard with my eyes close, letting his voice be the only indication of where I was.

"This changes nothing. The only thing going on here is a duel of wits. On the surface, the two of us will be good friends, but I'll find out everything and send him to Hell."

I heard Kamen's voice, _**"What the hell is wrong with Hell?"**_

Footsteps... I felt him in front of me, felt his arms against me. "Kino..." His eyes were still dark, a thirsting red. An arrogant smirk, that seemed to fit his face, irked my attitude; yet I could not bring myself to comment on it. It was then, I noticed, how tall he was. His long fingers skid down my shoulder and grasped my hand in a calm and gentle manner. He pulled my arms away from my chest and took my hand to his eyelevel. My other arm was at his disposal, I felt trapped, but my will to escape was nonexistent.

His flesh was beneath my finger's, human flesh. He was nothing more than mortal, just as I. Then, why did his eyes look so demonic? I asked myself, over and over, _'What made him different?'_

I hadn't noticed that his hand left mine and trailed down my skin. I didn't notice the distance that separated us shrank. Who was leaning in? His fingers entwined with my inert hand and pushed it to the wall with a gentle force. His breath hit my forehead. I couldn't think. I felt his thumb over my bottom lip, but before long it was replaced with his own mouth.

How long we held our breath, I don't know... It's not like I was counting.

I felt something growing from inside my chest, a light and airy feeling. It seemed to be spreading and affecting everything. Everything...

Touching... I felt him touching my exposed shoulder, my neck, face, hair, torso... I asked myself if he was looking for something, but the thought didn't last long and neither did the feeling.

His warm skin, I could still feel; and his heartbeat was strong in my ear. Or was it my heartbeat? I strained to listen, but instead of solving the questions, I found something entirely different. A squeal? Squawk? What is it?

'_A bird...?'_

My eyes shot open and my hand became a shield against him, over his mouth. I caught my breath while staring at him.

Outside, birds were swarming against the fiery sunset. Gathering for what? The coming storm, possibly?

The feeling that was about to consume me, vanished and left a heaviness in it's wake; weighing me down and making it hard to breath. I slumped against the wall... An epitome hit me; if I was away from the wall, it meant that I leaned in before...

My gaze steadied on Light. How could he look so calm at this point? My teeth clenched and I found myself pushing him away, like always. His eyes were no longer red, but an innocent brown. It made my stomach turn. Was it in disgust?

I made my way to the door, unlocked it, but as I was about to exit, I found myself pausing.

"_Kino..."_

I waited, willing to listen; but I was only rewarded with silence. Everywhere felt warm, my arms, face neck... Everywhere he touched felt like it was about to overheat. I lightly covered my mouth with my hand. Only briefly, I glanced back, but the scene seemed the same. He wasn't facing me.

Light turned to face the open door, but I no longer stood there. The emptiness settled around the room.

'_Light...?'_

I took each step carefully, thoughtfully. How many times would I be able to push him away before I begin pulling him in? I still felt a foreign sensation on my lips and my mouth no longer tasted like my own.

"Kino-San!"

I looked up, into a pair of smiling, light brown eyes. "Saiyu?"

"I was told you were here. Kino hasn't been stopping by to see Ani-San too often. Is everything alright between you two?" I blinked a moment of two before retreating my hand from my face. I offered a light smile at the young girl. "Yes, I am sorry, I have been busy with the college lately. I was just stopping by on my way home."

"Oh yeah. I remember Light mentioning that at dinner sometime ago." She smiled to herself, "Well, keep stopping by please. Light needs a girl to keep his ego in check." She continued up the stairs, leaving me to look after her pathway.

'_A girl... Not a monster...'_

I finished my decent of the stairs and walked past the living room, to the kitchen door. "Yagami-San," I bowed as she looked over, "Thank you for having me. I'll be going now."

"Oh, so soon? I was just about to bring some fruit up. Would you like to stay for dinner? I have more than enough."

"No thank you, I couldn't impose. Besides, I should get home," I refused with a smile. Someone approached behind me, Light's mother noticed before I had a chance to turn around. "Oh, Light-Dear, Kino has to go. Who don't you walk her down to the train station. It's not safe for a young woman to be alone at night."

"Oh no, It's-"

"Come on," Light pulled me to the front door where he waited for me to slip on my shoes. Light's mother saw us off, but it wasn't long until it was just Light and I.

I heard the echo of our footsteps and I heard his breathing.

"How do you know him?" He wasn't looking at me, but forward. I assumed he was referring to L. "Work from a few years ago."

"You worked with him?" I heard the edge in his tone, but paid no mind. "You work with him now?" He asked a question, but inquiry was on his mind. To speak truth or to tell lies?

"I don't know his name," I stated firmly, "He always uses an alias."

I let him think to himself as we walked together in the night. Our shadows, against the street light, seemed like one. Or was his shadow just over mine? Another block passed and there was only a half of block left until the station. If he wanted to ask me anything else, now was the time.

'_I suppose Kamen left again, might not see him until next week...'_

"Kino..." I felt him grasp my hand, making me turn to him. Silently, I ask what he wanted. "You will help me, right?"

At most, we stood at elbows length. His breath hit my ear.

"Light," I move so he could hear my low whispers, "you want to 'cleans' to world and become a God. Yet, you go back on your word by not killing the real monsters in this world, the people running it all. How can I believe in a God that isn't looking at the whole picture? Before, when we first met, I told you I was an ally or an enemy and asked you to decide which. Yet, I don't think you took that seriously. So I'm asking you now: Which am I?"

"Kino," I felt him squeeze my hand, "You will help me create a New World for the future. You will become my right hand."

It was often symbolized that the right hand was the main power, while the left was a back-up, support. Why would he place me so close to the source? Why metaphor?

My lips curled upward in a slight smirk, "You shouldn't think so dichotomously. The answer is: neither. I will not help you, nor will I attempt to hinder your operation. You're no longer a danger to my operation, and therefore not a threat to me."

"Not a threat to you?" He moved to look me in the eyes. I felt our foreheads barely touch, "Then what do you call your feelings towards me?"

I pushed him away, like so many times before; but the difference with this time is that he resisted. He looked me in the eye, "Are you going to run away again?"

I set my jaw and stared at him. His eyes were a crimson hue, so dangerous yet so beautiful. "Stop it, Light-"

"Then tell me that you hate me. Are you able to straight out lie to my face?" He asked boldly while his large hands gripped my upper arm. I took a breath and looked up into his dark orbs; the eyes that could freeze my soul over. Lie to his face?

What was that feeling that was released every time he kissed me? The cold snake that runs down my spine? The grip on my heart?

Confidently, I placed my palms on his chest. I felt his irregular heartbeat, the rhythm that fills my ears every time he lays a hand on me. What do I think of Light?

"I hate you."

Short, simple and not at all sweet. A haze passed over his eyes, it darkened his gaze. I grew a smirk on the corner of my lips as his hands released me.

I pulled myself up and connected his lips with mine. He seemed shocked with the unexpected kiss; yet he found it nothing less than pleasant. I was kissing him, instead of the other way around like it has been.

His arm wound itself around my lower back, I allowed it. With his hand against my cheek, he pulled me closer. Not even the breeze could sneak between us.

I hate Light Yagami with such a burning desire to embrace him. I hate how he made me feel. I hate how he can make me seem so weak and helpless. His showed could overcome mine while his frame could easily take away what little fighting will that I left.

But he missed the entire point. It wasn't a matter of if I could lie to him, but would I lie to him.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! did you read, they are FINALLY accepting one another; or more, Kino seems to accept Light. To speak the absolute truth, I didn't plan on having them 'accept' one another until later... WAY later; but, the time of the story seemed so right for this scene. I really do hope you enjoyed it, it took a while to type this much...

I keep on typing this series, in particular; so, I guess this is my main series, at the moment. In my opinion, the next chapter won;t have that much going on, but the one after that, if I'm planning right, will be a real heart-breaker! SO exited!

My deep appreciation to **C. Holywell-Black**, **cwilder**, and **Spark10111**. You made me so happy with the quick reviews! Spark10111, was that fast enough for you?

Hope to hear from everyone; even if it's just a rant for me to update quicker... But comments, suggestions, questions, and anything of the sort are very welcome!

-Sin


	28. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of, or portraying to the Death Note series. **

* * *

Decay and death seemed to go hand in hand in this world. No, not the mortal realm, but the shinigami. Where time had no relevance, except the amount of years you owed. Beings inhabited this world, no longer humans. They had long been disfigured and broken, turned into monsters of different origins.

No murder was committed here, they had long given up their designated duties and now they pass the time shuffling cards. Indulging in another sin: gambling.

"_**I heard Ryuuku got taken by a human. I don't know what's going through his head," **_one spoke. His flesh had long since decayed around his chest and torso, but another growth had taken to his face.

"_**That's what I think too. He's a disgrace to us Gods of Death,"**_ another stated while throwing a stone card into the growing pile. He had a similar look to the earlier one, with the exception of being wrapped in a cloth; such that of a mummy.

"_**No, I was referring to his human,"**_ the previous laughed, _**"I mean, why bother taking Ryuuku in as a pet? He's not even cute."**_

"_**Well,"**_ a dinosaur-resembling shinigami started, _**"how is he different Mimanju, who's been with that human girl for a decent while?"**_

Not a single monster replied to the obvious newcomer. They did **not** speak of _that_ God; unless you wished for a punishment.

"_**Yan,"**_ a brave one took the attention, speaking to the dino-like creature, _**"do not talk about Mimanju. He could-well..."**_

He thought of his words carefully, for an almost human fear plagued him if the idea came out wrong.

"_**Well?"**_ A new voice spoke from behind the group, causing a fright to wash over them. _**"Mimanju?"**_

Mimanju's mask had a glow to it, as if it was alive, itself. The dark shroud that made the shinigami look more of a ghost than a God seemed to spiral out, growing with the presence of fear. The red eyes behind the mask told a forbidding future. Not a creature spoke nor breathed a word.

Why fear from a being, not unlike, their own? Simple answer, Mimanju had more power than any other under the King. Mimanju, or Kamen, as many humans seem to call the being, had been around longer than any of them; because of that, he seemed to be like a member of the Shinigami King's council. No longer was he bound by the rules of a simple God of Death.

So, like his appearance, he is a ghost to the abiding rules of a common God.

"_**I'm going to take a look at this human that took in Ryuuku." **_One shuffled off, leaving the other's to Mimanju's will.

"_**Pssh, just a danm brat with a toy..."**_ Mimanju muttered to himself, referring to Light. Yet, as he looked at the shinigami in front of him, he saw no difference. Even the shinigami of that world were just kid's with toys...

* * *

It's been the start of the first semester and getting to know people has been less than easy. You would think refusing to befriend someone would be easier...

"Hey, Kino!" An upperclassman called. I had an obligation to respond, "Yasunaga, we encountered earlier..."

'_Doesn't this guy have anything better to do? He__ is__ captain of the tennis club...'_

"Join me for a drink now?" He held out a half-empty can, while relaxing on a bench with two other girls beside him.

"It seems like you have your hands full, as do I," I said, before continuing on my way towards the administration building.

"Aw, not enough time to-"

"Yasunaga-Senpai! A pair of freshman are using the tennis court!" I thanked the underclassman for the distraction and continued my path, yet I didn't get far enough before two names came up in their conversation.

"It's them! Yagami Light and Ryuuka Hideki! They got perfect scores on the entrance exams."

My stride stopped on the pathway. Why would Light and Ryuzaki be having a tennis match? What would it prove?

"High scores? Big deal. I'll give them a talking to. Unauthorized use of the club facilities is not allowed." I saw the two pass me on the way to the tennis courts. My curiosity was enticed and reassured by the convenience of the path. The tennis courts were on the way to the admission's building if one took the path around the garden...

I found myself approaching a crowd around the caged tennis courts. What was there to see? I walked to corner of the cage, on Light's side. It was only a coincidence...

'_Well, they are certainly not just book worms...'_

I watched them hit the ball back and forth, each time, the racket omitted a powerful boom. I glanced over to Ryuzaki's side. I wasn't surprised when he was playing in jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt.

'_I suppose him wearing shoes is decent enough,'_ I thought while clutching my stack of folders to my chest. My head tilted downward, with the only sound being those omitted from the rackets.

Would not giving any information to Ryuzaki really be helping Light as Kira? Or would it be the other way around? My incorporation could tip either way.

'_I told myself I would stay out of this battle. I have tried, but am I really succeeding?...'_

"Oh wow!" A boy next to me accidentally shoved me as he cheered. Only slightly, I stumbled, but it drew me out of my thoughts. I gazed out of the fenced enclosure, but not in the tennis court, across the street.

He stood staring inward, into the courtyard. Ken...

He was three points under the acceptance bar for the exams. He didn't make the cut and would not enter Tokyo University. For me, it was not a problem, having cut all relations with him. I felt nothing, staring at him. Even when we made eye contact; even when I saw the emptiness that I left in his stare, I felt nothing.

"Six four, Yagami wins!" I heard the referee call out. I turn back to the game in time to see Light and Ryuzaki make a seemingly friendly handshake. Ever since the entrance ceremony, they had been more than chummy with one another. I felt a distaste at the thought, but immediately shook it off and began my path to my previous destination; brushing off the encounter.

I finished my business with the admissions staff in no time and was about to head home until another delay appeared.

"Kino-San?" My eyes found the source. "Ryuzaki?" I thought I would have missed them.

"Kino?" I saw Light walking up the path not a second later.

"Light...?" The last memories I had of him came up, I had to tell myself to breath. "What a surprise running into you two here. It's been a week and this is the first."

"We were just about to get something to drink. Would you like to join us?" I turn to Ryuzaki with a questionable gaze.

"_It goes without saying, Kino-san, to not allow emotional bonds to direct your judgment."_

His words were loud and clear that day; but I wonder if he knew my feelings better than myself?

"Yeah, come on Kino," Light smiled at me. I felt it wasn't fake and almost compelled to answer an affirmative. Yet, another part of me knew the dilemma in this.

"Say, are the two of you going steady?" Ryuzaki asked as Light and I stared at one another.

I replied a simple "No," but Light's answer appeared the exact opposite, a "Yes."

Ryuzaki just produced an "Ah, I see," while looking back and forth between Light and I. The polite act soon became old. "I'm sorry, but I have other plans to attend to-"

"How about after?" It was Ryuzaki that spoke. What did he hope to accomplish with me there? "Well, I suppose... I could meet you there in an hour?"

"Okay," Light took my hand, "meet you at the coffee shop." I felt his lips on my fingers and my body stiffened. Now what was this display suppose to prove?

"Bye Kino-San," Ryuzaki waved as they departed, "I'll be seeing you."

I watched them depart, hiding my blush well. As soon as they were out of sight I looked at my hand, it was shaking. I'm a pawn to him...

I clenched my teeth together; even I couldn't believe my own lie._ 'He was showing he wasn't ashamed to show it...'_

The pink blush still stained my cheeks as I held my hand against my chest on top of the grassy null. Was I really that taken with him?

* * *

Light sat across from Ryuzaki at a small table in the corner of the room. Almost successfully, he completed all the tests set before him by the detective. Yet, it just proved to increase the detective's suspicions of Light by two percent. It also increased Ryuzaki's desire for Light to join the investigation squad, but Light began to state other doubts, another act.

"Look, Ryuuka," he spoke with conviction, "I am not Kira and don't want to be killed. Rather than working with an untrustworthy stranger, I'd rather work alone. So do you have any proof that you are not Kira, Ryuuka? If you don't then you're in the same situation as I am. Isn't it unfair that you are the only one hammering out the questions? I want someone I can trust; for example, someone from the team who can guarantee to me that Ryuuka is L or at least on the team. If you can't do this, then the deal is off."

It appeared to me, I walked in at the wrong time. Both of them heard the door chime and turned to look at the entrance. I stood in the open, gazing around. I waved away the waitress and approached the table that they sat at. "Sorry for disturbing the conversation," I sat beside Light, who shifted over as to make room in the booth. It was only because Ryuzaki showed no sign of shifting.

Ryuzaki thought to himself, "You know... I don't recall saying that I wouldn't let you meet the people on the team. Right now I am working with your father on the investigation; as well as-your friend-Mihari Kino-San."

'_I suppose more acting is required here... That's why Ryuzaki wanted me here...'_

"Kino," Light took hold of my hand under the table and squeezed it, as to send a message. "Is this," he turned to face me and I had no option but to look at him, "Is this true?"

He was playing the part well; but would I act for him?

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier," I found myself saying. My gaze turned down to our connected hands. By my actions, how would things end up?

"Then," Light turned to Ryuzaki, "I suppose I have no choice but to believe you, Ryuuka."

I couldn't look at either of them.

"I am also inviting you to the base. Please accept my invitation," Ryuzaki asked, yet I could tell that something else was behind it. I felt Light's hand grip mine again, telling me he was here.

Ryuzaki's cell phone went off, and soon after, so did Light's. They both answered, it was the same information: Light's father had been admitted into the hospital because of a heart attack.

* * *

I wondered why I followed... Why do I torture myself...

I wonder, did I turn into the love-sick puppy, following hopelessly for attention. _'No...'_ That would imply that I had an attraction to Light Yagami, but wouldn't I be kidding myself if I said that there was nothing there. Light did have an effect on me; just as I could affect him.

Inhaling the sterilized air made me sick. Again, I questioned myself: Why was I here? Florescent lights blinded me, forcing my head down. The air that made me sick masked the smell of sickness and death. It brought back so many memories...

"Excuse me, Miss?" I looked up at the shadow: a nurse. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are about to end. Are awaiting information?" She asked kindly with large, brown eyes. I looked at them with a dullness, "No, I was just waiting. I'll leave now."

I needed some air anyways.

Stepping out of the building was a relief on my behalf. Yet, after a few gulps of the night air, that feeling began to sink in again. Loneliness... it's not something that is easily befriended.

I walked down the cement pathway to the street, but found myself stopping. I waited all this time for him, why not just a bit longer? It's not like I had anyone waiting for me at home anymore...

"Kino?"

I turned to the speaker, "Light..."

"I assumed you went home a while ago." I shook my head, "I thought you might have needed someone to talk."

"No," he took my hand into his, "but some company would be nice." We started walking; yet I did not know the destination.

I breathed in the silence, it brought a calmness over me. Strange, how it was only like this with Light. Did that mean something?

Something was settling in his eyes, it wasn't Kira.

I recognized the street, two blocks away from my apartment. "Light," I called his attention, "my apartment is close, over here." I guided him down the road. He seemed confused.

"I thought you lived in Shinagawa," he asked. I kept my eyes forward, but our clasped hands never left my thoughts, "I moved, last week."

He didn't question any further.

The apartment complex was small, but there were fewer tenant housings to make up for it. I took the stairs to my door, Light followed behind. I opened my door without any trouble, the lock was new. However, If found myself debating my next action. Do I lock him out again?

"Light," I turned to look at him, "would you like to come in?"

Even I questioned my oven invitation, but I held true to it. I don't think I'd be able to lock him out in the night. I stopped running away from him. Now, would he come to me?

He walked up to me, I wasn't sure what would happen. I felt his arms around my hips and shoulders before he pulled me to him. My arms were locked between us, "Light?"

"Just, allow me for a moment," he spoke softly. My body relaxed and I realize that the calmness that settled, never left.

"No," I lied to him and set my head on his shoulder with my hands on his chest, "_never_..."

Light allowed a smile to settle on his lips, as he placed his chin atop of my head. I couldn't find a reason to protest.

'_This won't change anything, will it?'_

I wanted to believe that things would remain unchanged; yet I knew they wouldn't. I found myself awaiting the future without despair.

I moved to look at him with grey eyes. Tonight, his eyes were brown, but I knew that behind, was red. We split the traveling distance and allowed our mouths to touch. The light feeling, the one that resembled air, filled my body. I didn't want it to leave; yet, I entered the apartment alone.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope I didn't take too long in updating. First off, my thanks to **cwilder**, **crystalline'maia**, **bjjoke**, and **Princesa de la Luna**. Your comments were very motivating!

I'll say that for the next chapter, or two, there will be more of a reliance to the original plot line due to some information being needed. I am sorry to say that most of it will be very brief and ill-detailed because I am assuming that most everyone has already read or heard of the plot line. Also, I am not writing this so that a reader can experience the story again, but I am trying to introduce another side of it; one that I added.

I would like to say that I love summer vacation because I have more time to write, but also too many things to write... The next chapter is half written, but will be up shortly if I am able to correct a few details. Thank you very much for reading. If there is anything that you have questions or comments on, I would love to hear them. I'll tell you right now, Light and Kino's relationship is not normal by any definition.

Thank you once more!

-Sin


	29. Aoyama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor any part of the Death Note characters. **

* * *

Last week, I moved into the city apartment complex. My building only have three other tenants, due to it's small size; despite this, the rooms were spacious and the neighborhood was quiet. The surrounding residence were mostly older couples or retired folks, a deceiving neighborhood.

The move was not sudden, but the motives behind it were. I had planned to live alone for college ever since entering high school, it just took time finding the right neighborhood and building. A larger complex wouldn't be preferable, due to the small space and type of people inhabiting the building, who were mostly nosy singles. Originally, it was meant for Auntie Uwada, who planned to move closer to my father and I. However, it seemed that Uwada switched the property into my name. So, instead on her and Hatori moving into the new apartment, they moved in with my father.

Strange enough, my father didn't object. Instead, he actually pushed for it. He told me to try and re-establish a life without worrying about him. Ever since we moved to Tokyo I've been the one cooking the meals, doing the house cleaning, and waiting around for him. I suppose my father thought that doing all the extra things around the house got in the way with my social life, not that I really had one.

Empty boxes cluttered three corners of the room. The walls, for the most part, remained bare and only a modest amount of furniture dotted the rooms. All-in-all, it was a simple apartment with a large living room, which doubled as a dining room. Attached to it, directly in front of the front door, was a decent size kitchen. To the far left of the main room was the bath and bedroom. What was the real beauty about the apartment was the view from the window. On one side, there was a view of the inner complex garden and on the other side, was a view of the street.

I was cleaning up after dinner, at roughly seven o'clock, when my cell phone rang. I dried my hands without hurry and took the time to fold the towel on the counter before picking the phone up.

"Don't even ask, Light. Whoever made those tapes, was obviously trying to contact you; but had no other means to," I spoke flatly. He didn't seem surprised, but I heard him take a calming breath. I leaned against the counter to wait for him.

"I know it wasn't you, you never make things public... I'm coming over." The words floored me.

'_What?'_

I heard the dead tone of the cut connection. Flipping my phone shut, I set it on the counter once more. Why is it necessary to discuss it in person, face to face? My ears trail back to the news, and my eyes followed suit. The anchor person still continued to talk about the tapes, the Kira tapes that neither Light nor I sent out. Someone else had a Death Note in their possession; and they plan on using it.

Light arrived within the next hour and wasted no time getting on subject. While leaning on the counter, gaze down, I heard to his thoughts. Yet registration was another matter. Facts, and hypothetical conclusions was all that came from him. Why spew information already known?

"Thus," he caught my attention, "the best course of action would be to join the team of investigators to better keep an eye on both L and the fake Kira. L did not reject me joining the team earlier. It should be simple enough. Then, if the Kira ever makes a mistake, I'll just kill him and take the Death Note before L does. However, it would be even better if he kills L four days from now."

My gaze moved up to his form that sat on the couch only a yard, or two, away, "He? You are so sure that this Kira is male? The amount precaution that it took to contact you calls for the obsession of a female."

"Then you would be assuming that only females are able to obsess over something," he countered. "I am not imputing anything. Whether this Kira is male, female, or human at all is no difference to me. I am merely saying to not assume a gender. You don't have enough information for a profile, as of yet."

I noticed Light's eyes shift to my face and moved my own gaze away. "Nonetheless," he started, "we should try to reach out to this fake Kira without giving out identities away and then control him."

My eyes narrowed, "You foolishly insist that I will help you?"

He noticed that I kept my distance from him, in caution to doing something regretful for the future; but the future already seemed doomed.

"You haven't done anything to state otherwise," he came up to me and took my chin so I look upon him, "Kino..."

His dark, brown eyes connected with my grey ones. "You're angry," I stated fact, "don't take it out the wrong way."

He paused, knowing I could read him when he was like this. Still, he stood in front of me, with my lower back against the counter. I didn't feel trapped, instead, he did. I felt his grip on my wrists and pulled my crossed arms away from my chest, past my shield.

'_Light...?'_

His forehead rested under my neck as he manipulated my arms around him. I thanked that he couldn't see my pink dotted cheeks. I felt our heartbeats blend into the same rhythm and I couldn't help but let a resemblance to a smile crack free. Strands of his hair rested between my fingers and I felt his breath whisper between us. His arms secured themselves around my hips.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking that he was like a child, in need of comfort after a delayed, angry tantrum. Yet, it was in no way awkward and in all ways comfortable on both accounts.

It was moments such as this that could so-easily, be shattered; for it would be short lived.

* * *

A dark room with wires and monitors on every wall. Well, the room was the size of a closet; so it wasn't like there was a massive amount of screens. However, this small room contained the top technology and had access to nearly any information desired. Online security tapes, digital schedules, anything of the sort, only a click away. This is where I researched any available information portraying to the Kira case for L, Ryuzaki.

Once a week, I chain myself to the chair and shuffle through massive amounts of information, only pulling and reviewing a small amount of seemingly reverent data. I was separated from the rest of the investigation squad, with only Ryuzaki and Watari knowing of my aid. That is, until today...

I had the hotel security's live footage displayed on a monitor. Light walked into the hotel, so I notified Ryuzaki. He sent a man by the name of Matsuda down to bring him up to their room.

"Kino-San," Watari's voice came from behind me, causing me to face him, "Ryuzaki wishes for your presence, as well as the folder of information and the tapes. He assumes that you finished reviewing them for yourself."

I stared at the white man,_ 'Ryuzaki wants me to meet the team?'_

I took a few seconds to breath before setting my jaw, "Okay, I shall be down shortly." I wouldn't question Ryuzaki's request, because I would have to be introduced to the team sooner or later. Calmly, I gathered the information requested and began my march to the room. Mentally, I prepared for the inevitable confrontation.

My father was in the room, part of the investigation squad. I haven't spoken a word about my 'job' with Ryuzaki. It wouldn't be the first secret that I kept from him, but it would be the first to be revealed.

I halted in front of the door that Matsuda and Light had entered, not minute before. The team noticed the door open once more, and turned in alarm to face me. I noticed the eyes of the six people; yet kept my gaze firm.

"Ah, Kino-San," Ryuzaki spoke in a friendly manner, "I thought it would be about time to introduce you to the investigation squad."

"Kino!" It was my father that spoke this time, yet I paid no mind to his tone. "Hello dad."

"Everyone, this is Kino. She has been working on reviewing outside information for this case since the beginning. Please treat her with respect."

"W-what do you think you are doing here! Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this!"

"Please keep your volume in check," Ryuzaki stated to my father who kept up his glare. Hadn't he just answered the question?

"We can discuss this at another time. First, let's take a look at these." Ryuzaki took the un-broadcasted tapes from me and allowed Light to view them. Once more, Light was put through a test of his analysis.

I stayed silent through the tapes, despite the looks I was receiving from the rest of the team. Strange, for policemen, they couldn't keep their thoughts to themselves about me. Nothing bad was said, but you'd think that if they talked about someone, they'd have the courtesy to say it to their face.

I watched Light write a response to the fake Kira's message. Really, I had no opinion on it. After approval from Ryuzaki, the response was sent to the station.

'_I wonder how the second Kira hopes to meet Light without the public knowing... They couldn't be naïve enough to try and set a meeting using the TV stations...'_

"Kino," I felt him touch my shoulder, "we need to talk in the hall." My father pulled me away, not bothering to notice the stares. I allowed the action and even grabbed the door to shut it on the way out.

"You didn't tell me..." From the door, I turned to face my father. I took a breath before looking him in the eye, "It's not like I could-"

"But, you must have been given a choice in the matter!" I suspected that the people behind the door were able to hear his yelling. Nonetheless, my calm was still present. "You are my daughter! What would make you think that putting yourself in danger like this is okay!"

"Father!" I silenced him for a moment for a breath. "I'm just researching, that's it. I had to hide it because Ryuzaki decided that it would be best for my, as well as your, safety. Only recently, because of Light joining, he decided to take the chance and allow me to become known."

A tense muscle on his face signaled his clenched teeth. "Father, you've trusted Ryuzaki for many things. Why don't you continue to trust his decisions." But the thought of trusting the great detective with his own daughter seemed like too much of a risk in his mind. Yet, he found the only blame on himself. He was the one that said that his daughter needed a private life, free of him, to have independence.

Joining the case was my own decision and I was resolute to keep it my decision. I was prepared to face my father the day I accepted Ryuzaki's proposal. Even two years ago, I was prepared to confront him on my decision.

"I suppose... it's too late to say no to anything," my father sighed in defeat. "I couldn't stop your relationship with Yagami's son, Light; and now I can't stop you with this. I told you to have your own, independent life, and I will keep my word."

"Father..." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He mirrored a smile of his own and returned the embrace; but only for a moment.

"Kino," he pushed me to arm's length, "we are working. Just because you are my daughter doesn't mean I can treat you as such at work." I nod in perfect understanding and it wasn't long until I was the only one in the hall.

'_At least that is over with...'_

After a few meditative breaths I reentered the room. No more drama! It was all about the case now. Within a day, Sakura TV received a tape from the second Kira. Yet, for Light and I, it was less than reassuring.

'_This person is an idiot!' _

Not only did this Kira give a horrible connotation to being a 'Kira,' but they mention having 'the eyes' and 'god of death'!

I didn't pay attention to Ryuzaki's scare of Death Gods. This Kira had to be taken care of before things progressed too far too quickly. However, the second Kira needed to first be found. I excused myself and returned to my previous room.

* * *

"Kino," Light walked up behind me, casually. "Light," I gave a nod and allowed him to walk alongside me, out of the hotel.

He and I both knew that the investigation team was utilizing the surveillance system to see us out. Both Light's father, as well as mine, stayed behind. After the hotel was a block away, Light took my hand. It was understood that we had to keep an air of professionalism around the investigation team.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay?" I questioned with a tilt of my head. "Well, we haven't been able to see one another since I joined the task force and..." he thought of his words, "it was the same day that your father talked to you... in the hall..."

"Oh," I looked at the path ahead, "Everything is fine, he understands that he can't protect me from the world. Don't worry, Light." I squeezed his hand, with mine, to reassure him.

"Is your mom expecting you home right now?" I questioned, seemingly innocently. "Well," Light thought aloud, "she usually doesn't wait around for me to come home, but I'm sure dad would want me to go straight home. However..." Light's hand separated from mine and moved across to my waist, "he wouldn't know if I took detour..."

I hid my heating face with a turn of the head, "That wasn't what I was suggesting..."

His hand stayed in place until we were in the seclusion of my apartment. "The second Kira," I started off, "we have to do something about them."

"So you're helping me?" Light sat across from me on the couch. I sighed, it wasn't that simple. "This Kira, is threatening my position too." My eyes flash in his direction, "We just have a common goal: To stop the spread of information about the Death Note. We both know the damage that has already been done."

"He's rash, foolish, and–!" Light bent forward, holding his head up with his hands. "Even if we did meet him, only his eyes would be useful."

"You use him. I just need them contained and leashed," I frowned. "Whoever they are, they are infatuated with you: Kira."

I felt his fingers on my cheek, beckoning for my gaze. In compliance, I turned to face him; the frown, long since, dissolved. My hand placed itself on top of his long finger's with a softness.

"Really? You're one to talk." My eye's hardened and I stood up from the couch. I took a breath while facing the window, away from him, "You need to find a way to contact the Kira without the use of the media, it is too risky."

I felt him behind me, "Me? Alone?"

I crossed my arms as I felt his arms snake around my torso. "You want a tool, not me. It would only make sense if you do the work." His head pressed against my shoulder, "Are you saying I can use you to get a tool?"

"No," I turned to face him, with my palms on the side of his neck. His eyes seemed to be glowing, "I'll help you, but never will I let you-"

He stopped me with a kiss, but I wasn't about to let him get off easy.

"I know," he breathed as we parted, "I was only kidding. I told you before, I can't hurt you, I won't allow myself to."

If only I truly believed him...

* * *

We received another video from the second Kira, but in addition to the tape, a diary entry was also included in the package. The team already concluded that it's most plausible that it is the 30th, at the Tokyo Dome, that the Kira's plan to meet.

"Ryuzaki," I stated, "the 30th, with the entry written seems too easy. It can't be the meeting place."

"True, the second Kira wouldn't state the obvious; but as a precaution..." He turned to the team, "First we have to air the diary. Then, we have to cancel the game on the 30th and prepare to set up a perimeter around the Tokyo Dome on that day. Please ask the police if they will be willing to assist us again. After that, we'll make another tape with a conformation. Kino-San..."

Ryuzaki's gaze came to me once again, "You wouldn't have shot down the idea of the 30th being their meeting place unless you found another possible message."

Eyes found their way to me, "Yes. More places are stated in the message, such as GW junior high, Super Area, Aoyama, and Shibuya, in addition to the Tokyo Dome. We can't find anything to exclude these places; so it would make sense to at least surveillance the area." I paused for any objections, but none were voices. Light's gaze burned my skin, he figured it out as well. "Ryuzaki, I recommend sending some people in. The other places are less obvious than the Dome and it would be less of a chance that innocent civilians would be there looking for Kira, because of the lack of the 'God of Death' hint."

I found myself staring into Ryuzaki's pitch dark eyes. "A valid point," Ryuzaki turned to Light's father, "Please set up as much of a surveillance perimeter around Aoyama and Shibuya as you can. We need to send some disguised investigators there on these dates."

We listened as Ryuzaki talked about more surveillance plans. "Wait," I interrupted, "the investigators shouldn't be a suited businessman. Shibuya and Aoyama are teen hangouts. No offense, Ashahi-San, but there's no way that you will be able to blend in. You're just too intimidating to be a normal citizen. I'll go and check the areas out alone."

Ryuzaki agreed, but ignored the look on Shochi's face. "Kino..."

"How about I check out Aoyama and Shibuya with you," Matsuda smiled, "I wouldn't attract as much attention as Ashita-San."

"I'll go too," Light spoke. Now it was his father's turn to speak out. "It's fine, dad. I go to those places sometimes too. We'll blend right in. Plus, the second Kira will be too busy looking for Kira to notice us."

I noticed suspicion in Ryuzaki's gaze; yet he agreed to the plan. The dairy entry and video were to be aired tomorrow. "However, while this is a perfect chance to capture either of the Kiras, this is also a chance for Kira to contact the second Kira. Therefore, I want to increase security. Obviously we should never give away information about each other, but we should also avoid going out in public as policemen and should destroy all photos that depict us as such, other than those in our belongings. For example, I never left any pictures of me. Not even my college student ID has my picture. Even the public security cameras were set to avoid our faces as we entered and left the building. Everyone should still have their police photos in the personal files and maybe pictures given to family and friends. Please destroy all of them."

'_Again...? Once more, I have to erase the memories?'_

Yet, I understood it was for the good of the case. Light, Matsuda, and I agreed to talk about the trips to Aoyama and Shibuya tomorrow. I would have to remember that Matsuda's alias was Matsui Tarou.

"Kino," Light asked as we walked, "do you know if shinigamis able to see other shinigamis?"

I turned to him, but continued to walk, "It depends on the God of Death. I know Kamen wouldn't say anything unless I asked him too, but you should probably ask Ryuuku for yourself."

"_**Huh? I won't tell Light if I see someone with a God of Death."**_

"I see. It's logical..." Light commented in thought. "I was thinking that if the second Kira does plan on meeting in Shibuya or Aoyama, where would-"

"The club: Note Blue, in Aoyama," I said without a thought. A smirk appeared on my face, "Did you really think that the second Kira was smart enough for a plan like that?"

Light seemed to click it together, "Then the diary entry was from you?"

"Hit the nail on the head," I smiled, "you were taking too long to come up with a plan. I couldn't allow more information to leak with the time that was being wasted..."

"And you're sure that the Second Kira will know about the location and be able to distinguish a Death Note possessor?" He asked as he made the grip on my hand known. It was a dangerous game that was being dealt here.

"The second Kira has the eyes of a shinigami. I was told that if you possessed the eyes, you are able to see the name and life span of others, you know this. However, when I was told of the eyes, a fact about them was that you were unable to see your own life span and the lifespan of other Death Note owners," I explained. I just hope that the second Kira had a mature enough brain to figure it out. "Note Blue is the only location in the area with the word 'Note' in it and to make it even more alluring, an event is being held there on the very same day. So, it's highly public."

Light seemed to realize something, "Were you planning on going alone?"

I glanced at our connected hands for a moment before shaking my head, "I was thinking about it, but this isn't my battle. I just needed you or me to go, but it turned out to be the both of us. I'll be able to talk Kamen into helping us locate the shinigami attached to the fake Kira."

Light forced me to a halt with an embrace. An infamous smirk graced his lips, "You know..." With one hand around me and the other in my hair, he had my full attention. "...I think you like me more than you let on."

I roll my eyes at his egotism, "No, I told you last time." I pulled our faces together with my arms around him. "..._I hate you_..."

The airy feeling consumed me, I couldn't feel the ground beneath me anymore. Gravity and logic ceased to exist with Light.

* * *

Late, Light returned home with his mother waiting for him in the _genkan_. "Light, you're late," she said the obvious with a worried expression. Light brushed it off, "Yeah, I went out with my girlfriend. Next time I'll bring her over here."

He removed his shoes and stepped into the house. By that time, Saiyu appeared with a bag of chips in hand. "No way! Light has a girlfriend?" Even Light's mother seemed floored.

"Is it Kino?" Saiyu asked with a hopeful smile, but when Light didn't bother to answer she took it as a yes. "Wow! Totally out of your league! When did you ask her out? Huh? Come on you have to tell me!"

Light started up the stairs, but his mother asked one last question. "Light, how about dinner?"

But the answer wasn't what was expected, "No thank you. I got room service at the hotel."

"Eh? What were you doing at a hotel with Kino? Am I going to become an Auntie while still in junior school?" Saiyu giggled to herself, but it died down after receiving a look from her mother.

"Come on, mom," Saiyu smiled, "Kino is a perfect match for Light. My nieces and nephews are bound to be geniuses - like their parents."

The slam from Light's door was caught by both females. Light's mother decided to drop the subject and return to the dishes in the sink with a sigh. She couldn't stop her son from experiencing life.

* * *

"Tadaima!" I called out as I entered the _genkan_ of my old house. Immediately, a boy with messy brown hair bounced out with a smile. "Kino!"

I returned the expression while taking him in my arms, "Hey, you look comfortable." Hatori just grinned as his mother peeked out from the kitchen.

"Kino," she called, "you're right on time to set up the table. I think Shochi is going to be late again; so we should just start eating without him, ne?"

I entered the kitchen with Hatori in tow, "I suppose..."

Opening the cabinet, I brought out four dishes with another set of bowls for the rice. "What are we having?"

"I saw some fresh mackerel at_ Tsukiji_, so I decided on grilling it for dinner with some miso and salad. So, an extra set of bowls please." I nod in understanding and took out another set of bowls before asking Hatori to bring out the chopsticks.

"Thank you for cooking all of this. It smells great," I stated while depositing and dispersing the plates on the table.

"No, no... It's just great that you're close enough to have dinner a few times a week. How is the apartment?" My aunt smiled, showing hairlines along her cheeks.

"Oi, water or tea?" Hatori asked aloud and we agreed on tea. "The space is really great for the price. Very private, which I have to say, is a nice change," I explained.

"Well, I'm glad that apartment didn't go to waste. It's good for your father and you to live separate for a while. I mean, what happens when you go off with another man? I can't imagine his reaction to that," Auntie Uwada laughed.

"Ne, Kino," Hatori called my attention to him, "don't you ever get lonely?" I nodded my head, "Sometimes, at night or in the morning when it's really quiet; but don't worry, I can handle myself. Light has been kind enough to walk me home on a few occasions."

"And how is Yagami-Kun? I don't think I've ever met him before. Hatori seems to like him too..." Auntie thought aloud as she placed the main dishes on the table.

"Well," I thought of the right words, "he's from a traditional family, especially his father. Light is a self motivated person, as well as quite intelligent. However, he lets his emotions get in the way of clear thinking, at times."

"But he's also really nice!" Hatori grinned as he set down the cold tea with cups of ice. "He can do anything, like Itoko-san; except ice skate," Hatori giggled to himself.

"I see... Well he seems like a nice boy that you seem comfortable talking about. Bring him by so that I may have the pleasure of meeting him," she commented. "Actually, I'm very nervous speaking about him," I chuckled lightly, "I'm just very good at hiding it."

"Yes... Well... Let's eat, shall we? _Itadakimasu_," Uwada ended the conversation and started eating. Hatori and I followed suit and enjoyed the meal.

* * *

"Hatori," I called after the meal, "why don't you take a shower while I help Auntie clean." He agreed and left the kitchen. I smiled after him and picked up the dirtied plates, only leaving one set on the table for my father when he returned.

"Thank you, Kino," my aunt smiled while washing the cups and chopsticks. "You know," she started, "you seem happier. Now, I don't know if it's because of the new apartment, but my intuition points to that boy: Yagami Light-San. Are you two more than friends? Boy and girlfriend, possibly?"

I let out a sigh and continued to place dishes in the sink for her to clean, "I really don't know..."

"How far have you gone?"

"Auntie!" I tried to repress the pink on my face, but she caught sight of it and giggled to herself. "No, no, it's good that you're forming those types of relationships. I remember that I met my husband around your age..."

'_Her husband... My father's brother...'_

"Yes, well... I don't know how far I can allow myself to go with Light. We're similar in some aspects, but so different in others that I feel like we're just fighting one another. I just..." I trailed off, but she seemed to understand.

"Yes, the doubts of a relationship. I understand. It's a bliss and heart break, but in the end, I always say that it's worth it. Don't let your father say otherwise!" I smirk slightly, like I could believe that either.

"Well, thank you for a delicious dinner. Next time I'll be sure to cook," I said while drying off the last plate.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have class tomorrow. I'll say my farewell to Hatori though." I exited the kitchen and went upstairs. I noticed the door of the bath open; so Hatori was defiantly done showering. Making my way down the familiar hallway, I stopped in front of my old door and knocked.

"Hatori?"

The door opened and Hatori stood with a smile and wet hair. "So, you got my old room?"

"Yeah," he let me in with a smile. "I told Uncle that I wanted it and Mama said that it was too big for her liking. So, she took the old office while I took your old room," he sat down on his bed. "I like it, it still smells like you."

"Like me?" I sat down next to him, on my old bed and gazed around the room. Not much changed, just a few different pieces of furniture and clothes were scattered in different corners of the room. It was expected for a kid.

"Itoko-San," Hatori said while taking hold of my hand, "everyone: Uncle and Mama, have always looked sad. You even looked sad when you thought no one was looking. I never questioned why because I know that it's painful for you to talk about, but just remember that I'm not a kid..."

I felt the warmth of his palm seep into mine, allowing me think calmly and dull the pain. Hatori wasn't old enough to remember his father, nor his Aunt: my mother. Everyone saw it best to preserve his heart, his innocence in the matter; but times like these, I wish I could tell him about the pain so that he may dull mine and that I may help his. Yet, his father was cruel and a coward – nothing like the young boy that now grasped my hand with fascination and comfort. Nothing like... a monster...

"Kino... You know that you're like a protective sister to me, in all way's but name, right?" His eyes looked up at mine, big and brown. Innocent...

"I used to always see you sad, but I realized that when Light-San is with you, your eyes become filled with something... It reminds me of happy times, times like ours. Even when you're just talking to or about him, you look happy and I just want to say that... I think... Light-San should become your soul mate, at least I think that's what they're called."

"Soul mate?" I chuckled slightly, "Hatori, what nonsense are you saying?"

"Well," he frowned, "isn't that what they're called? The person that takes care of the other, protects, comforts, stays with forever, and... loves... I've just never seen you as comfortable with anyone else, other than Uncle, Mama, and I. I just... want Kino to be happy..."

I didn't know if I could really take Hatori seriously. Sure, I never really treat him as_ just_ a kid, but could I really take his words to heart? Was he trying to say that he agreed with Light and I being together?

I smiled lightly at the boy, "Thank you, Hatori." I pulled him into an embrace, but I still couldn't wrap my thoughts around what he just said. I didn't know the extent that Light and I would go. Would Light protect me like I tried to protect my family? Would we be able to return one another's comfort? Did I even love him?

"Well," I pulled him away to look at him, "I'm sorry I have to leave like this, but I have to go now. Take care of things while I'm gone, okay?"

He gave a childish salute and we laughed together. I kissed him lightly on his forehead before standing. "_Oyasumi_, Hatori."

"_Oyasumi!_"

* * *

"Kino!" High pitched, loud, and exited; yep, that would be Mizuki. "Kino!" She called my name once more and I turn in her direction with a smile. "Hey Mizuki, it's great that you could make it. And you brought some friends..."

I eyed the two teenagers that she presented. The male was the senior that she had met up with, after the entrance ceremony. With them, was another girl in her freshman year that I met a week before-hand.

"Kino," the senior smiled, "it's been a while. Remember me?"

"Of course, Toshiro-San," I returned his smile with less intensity. "Misako-Chan and Seitsu-San, it's great that you could make it," I addressed the other's as well.

"Light should be here any moment," I explained while taking a glance at my cell phone.

"Excuse me," a boy tapped me on the shoulder, "you know Yagami, Light?" I nodded, "You must be the friends that Light invited. It's nice to meet you."

He and his friend smiled at one another before he extended his hand. I took it with a light smile, _'Well, almost everyone is here...'_

"You know," Light's friend smiled slyly, "Light told me to look for a pretty, dark beauty; and he really wasn't lying."

"Akira," Light came behind his friend and pulled him away from me with a friendly smirk. "I'm glad you could make it, but don't come onto my girlfriend like that."

'_Light...!'_

"My, my, Kino _only_ settled from Mr. Number One, how disappointing," Mizuki giggled, "on my part, that is. Sorry Toshiro, looks like you have to move on." Toshiro just smiled in understanding and laughed it off.

"Dude, Light!" The boy, Akira, held his hands out in defense with a smile, "I was just saying my greetings."

I notices Matsuda behind Light, standing alone. "Tarou-San," I beckoned him forward in a friendly manner.

Matsuda stared at me,_ 'Wow, Kino is much different with friends than when she's with Ryuzaki. She seems popular with all the attention she gets__.__ And Light too... __T__hey must be a popular couple around their school...'_

"Tarou-San," Light started, "these are my college friends." However, all Matsuda could come up with was a shaky greeting. The girl's giggled at his shyness.

"This is my cousin, Tarou-San. This is his first time in Tokyo, so I'm showing him around Aoyama and Roppangi. Also, he's looking for a girlfriend. Any volunteers?"

I covered my smile with my hand lightly, but it was all an act...

In a group, it would be easier to look around without being suspicious; on both Kira and Matsuda's part.

"_**K-Chan,"**_ Kamen complained, _**"did I ever say how much I reallyyy hate you? If I didn't, just know it extends quite a distance. You better have a basket of cold, green, sour apples when we return. Otherwise, I will personally send your boyfriend to the grave!"**_

'_Enough Kamen, with the empty threats...'_

"_**Mimanju, you're not the only one that's being forced to tag along. Why don't you just-"**_

Ryuuku was silenced by the glare of Kamen's blood orbs. _**"I would not speak if I were you!"**_

'_As if this façade wasn't hard enough to put up with...'_

"So, Kino-San," Akira came beside me as we walked down the city streets, "how long have you and my-man Light known one another?"

My revolving eyes paused on him, "I've known him since early middle school, but we started talking in my last year of high school."

"Really!" He seemed surprised, "Well, you've been dating for a year then?"

I didn't think I could really answer that. The talking of the other's seemed to fade along with their faces. As my world began to turn gray, I felt someone grasp my hand and pull me out of my silence.

'_Light?'_

"Akira, what did I say about coming onto her," he seemed like he was joking, but deep in his eyes, I saw him: Kira. I took a breath and entwined our fingers. "Light, it's fine," I said softly. After all, this wasn't just an outing with friends. The fake Kira was somewhere around here and we were approaching Note Blue.

My gaze shifted to Matsuda, who stayed in the rear while Light and I were surrounded by the others.

"_**Kino... Here..."**_

"Already?" I whisper, even though Note Blue was still three stores down. _'I see... So, the fake Kira must have already seen Light... I'm in danger too. My name would be displayed as Hitomori Kagura instead of Mihari Kino. I suppose there's no dogging this incident...'_

"Kino," I look up to Light with questioning eyes. "Already what?"

Visually, he saw my eyes darken and a barely noticed smirk cracked it's way through my smile. "Already, we're this far..."

He caught that I meant something else, but didn't press it and continued walking, past Note Blue. We gripped one another's hand, but I knew that it wouldn't be there forever. I knew this, yet I still gripped it as if it was my life.

But in reality, I felt he was greater than my life... My heart...

* * *

Thank you very much for reviewing: **Spark10111**, **cwilder**, **bjjoke**, and last but-not-least **Princesa de la Luna**. I feel so lucky to have such loyal reviewers such as yourselves.

I am regrettably saying that the next five chapters will be a bit on the dry side for those of you that know the plot line forwards and back; but I am trying to make it as short on plot as I can, as well as, as interesting and deep as my writing will allow. I am also dreading what your opinions of the next five chapters will be like, but believe me- it is for the sake of the story! The climax is soon to come and the tables will be turned!

Until next time!

-Sin

P.S. Please review... it makes me happy...


	30. Trust

Disclaimer: I do Not own the series or characters relating to Death Note.

* * *

"_**Trust was being forged with every breath we took together. Trust: a bond so hard to build; yet so easily broken. **_

_**Trust was to be tested. Trust was to be broken. **_

_**The heart was just a casualty."**_

I stumbled through the door of my apartment. I really needed to get the hinges oiled before I really got locked out. I felt the emptiness of the room, the darkness...

"_**You're home quite late."**_

I shut the front door and locked it behind me. "I don't have to explain myself to a shinigami."

"_**Don't tell me, it was that Kira punk, ne?"**_

I didn't confirm nor deny the statement; as I had decided to take Light home instead of the usual, him take me. Removing my jacket and shoes, I entered the room with a sigh.

"Kamen, you wouldn't be talking to me if you didn't want something; and I already gave you your apples, so what more do you want?" I made my way past his floating figure and to my bedroom.

"_**You're attention..."**_

I felt a chill down my body. My breath stopped and I couldn't move. Legs collapsed under me and I tumbled onto the bed, disarraying the sheets.

'_What's happening?'_

I kept telling myself to breath, but it became slower and soon, I don't think I was even taking in any oxygen. It felt as if venom was seeping into my body, down my limbs and through my brain. Nothing, I felt; just a numb sensation down my spine and through my skin.

I saw Kamen's cloak; yet his image faded in and out. "What are... you...?"

Kamen removed his mask, leaving his fleshless skull exposed. His red eyes were soulless and laughing against the pale, cracked cranium. What was left of his mouth seemed to be bound shut with a metal wire to try and forever silence him. This was Kamen without the mask.

"_**I'm showing you..."**_

I asked, but nothing came out. A covering was being set on my face: a Death God's mask! Kamen pressed his mask to my face, watching my eyes widen; but I no longer saw him. I was no longer in my room. And I was no longer in a body of flesh and blood.

Light sat in his room, across from a girl with modern appeal. They were speaking with one another in a tense, apprehensive manner. The girl in question took out something from her purse: a Death Note! Without regret, the girl handed the notebook over to Light – a trophy of trust.

So, she is the fake Kira. She fit the obsessive description and idiotic personality nearly perfectly.

She spewed nonsense about being satisfied if she was by his side, if she had his trust. She claimed a sob story as her justification for killing mortals. Slowly, I could see Light's eyes soften. Was he really falling for her ploy?

When he embraced the Fake, I felt something inside me snap.

"_...I'll try my best to be your boyfriend. To meet me... To become my power, you sacrificed half your life to get the eyes..."_

When they parted, I felt pieces of myself fall with each word spoken.

"_So... Does Light know how to kill Gods of Death?"_ The girl asked foolishly. If I could feel my stomach, the contents would have been turned out. Were they already so close in such a short amount of time?

"_Wait, Light? Are we on a first-name basis already?"_

I heard it with a slight spark of hope. I felt myself weigh down. Would it change anything? Wasn't the damage already done?

The sound of the girl's voice rudely awoke me from my thoughts. _"If 'Light' is not good, is 'Knight' okay? Misa has always wanted to call her Prince charming that."_

My mistake, if I still had my stomach the contents would be out now, not before. Yet, inside, pressure was building up.

"_...Light is fine..." _He said with a disturbing disbelief. I wanted to trust that he was aware of her incompetence, but I couldn't allow myself to give him as much credit. Was I was on edge about my own thoughts?

They made plans for another tape to throw off the investigation. He set down basic rules about **when** she was to be caught. Yet, she still didn't get it!

"_So that's the conditions I must follow for our relationship as lovers?" _She asked. I felt even more pressure build up, with no outlet.

"_Then I have a condition, too,"_ she had a sickening expression,_ "We must have at least one date per week."_

I wanted to leave. Hadn't I seen enough? I wanted to think and not see anymore, but I was still present. I was losing focus and couldn't pay attention to their entire conversation, but managed to catch words that I didn't want to hear.

"_In order to suppress the suspicion that our meeting would bring, I would need to see other girls too..."_

The phrase could mean multiple things, but either way, he wouldn't leave this new tool alone.

"_That means that I need to date other girls,"_ he clarified for the narrow-minded female. She blew up in a way that I wouldn't. Who would like their person of interest to see other people? Surely not I-... Did that mean that I was interested in Light? No, it mean I was more than interested. For a long time, I didn't run away from his embraces; in fact, I almost welcomed them. I returned his actions in the same way and feelings subtly seeped into me and made their home in the holes of my soul and heart.

"_I can't stand the thought of Light going out with other girls! If that happens, I'll kill that girl!"_

It hurt to see him grasp her shoulders in a gentle way. _"C'mon, Misa... This is not a game. This is a mission to change the world with both of our lives on the line." _His mission came before any mere person...

"_I know, but compared to the world... Misa likes Light more!"_ She sounded like a puppy crying for the attention of her owner. Pleading to be taken in, loved...

"_Didn't you fall in love at first sight?"_ Light's thoughts shifted to another, almost becoming caught up in the thought, but answered a strict, _"No."_

I, however, mulled over the question. Of course, in no way, shape, or form, did I believe that I loved Light; but Hatori's image invaded my mind. From the moment I saw his small form in the crib, I knew that I had to protect him from the evil of the world. Did that mean I loved him? I would toss the word into casual conversation to make it a new level, but_ love_...?

Light threatened to kill Misa if she didn't behave as he wished; but the girl's shinigami wouldn't allow it. He said that if Light tried any attempts at killing Misa, he would kill Light. I watched without relish, but at the mention of killing Light, I felt a very human heartbeat. Who's was it? Mine? Light's?

The scene before my eyes faded as Light's mother appeared in the room. Before I realized it, I was breathing again. Warm blood pulsed through my veins and I could feel the cool sheets beneath me. I took a moment to surveillance my surroundings-I was back in my room where the world outside was to no affect.

Slowly, I sat up with a drowsiness. Something fell off and landed in my lap: Kamen's mask... My hand touched the rim and examined the surface. This is why I was able to see things that I was not meant to... or was I?

"Kamen?" I questions aloud. Why had he showed me? "Kamen!" I almost cried before breathing in deeply and releasing the air. The tension that I felt earlier, still had not left my system. "Kamen!" I screamed again, releasing more. My shoulders shook and I found myself crouching over.

Hands gripped my skull to relive the pressure in my head. Behind my eyes, it hurt like I wanted to... cry?

"_**...You needed to see it..."**_

I sat up, in an erect position, staring at the shrouded God. My breathing was still heavy and the storm in my head did not cease. "...Why...?" I breathed out between breaths.

"_**Are you saying that you didn't wish to see the truth?"**_ His point was valid, but how would I know if what I saw was, in fact, the truth? My gaze turned away from the mask-less shinigami. Never, has Kamen lied to me before, why now, would he be distrustful?

"_**You have been believing in a lie. A deceitful lie... I showed you truth, blind as you may be."**_

The mask still lied in my lap, under the palm of my pale hand. I realized that the thing that snapped and broke inside me was my heart...

* * *

The next day I felt Light following me around. I resolved to allow him to tell me on his own, if he could; but my patience with his antics were running very thin. It didn't become any better when I saw him with Kyomi Takada. From the look on her face, it wasn't hard to tell what he had asked.

I stalked away... Hoping was never a talent of mine and I was not about to try.

"Kino!" My heart lurched at the voice. I was half pleading for my legs to start running again, but more of me wanted to stay put and listen. Would he confess or lie to my face?

"Hey, Kino," I felt his arm around my waist and I tightened the grip on my textbooks: my shield. "What do you want, Light?" I refused to look at him and my tone conveyed my dismay. I was in no mood for acting.

He noticed, "Kino?"

"Do you have something to tell me?" He turned me towards him, he almost looked concerned. My empty gaze rested on his brown orbs before narrowing. Patience thinning...

"Why are your eyes so empty?"

I tried to turn away, foreseeing that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere reverent, but he wouldn't have it. He held me in place, "Kino, what's wrong?"

This forced me to take a breath and ask once more, "You have something to tell me..." Something inside him clicked and hesitation soon made it's presence known. "I met the fake Kira, a ditsy one," he started, "she's a handful and doesn't think things through. She rants on about love and trust; it's annoying to no end."

I felt my breath and calmed. "I know..." A weight had been lifted from my chest, but pressure still held it down.

"How?"

"Does it matter?" I asked with a look of earnest. I hear him breath with his finger's caressing my arm slightly. I held in my gasp as he pulled me into an embrace that I couldn't bring myself to break.

"You can't believe what I said to her because I didn't mean it. She wants me to become her boyfriend, a sick idea, but I already promised to you..." I listened and breathed deeply. "I understand, you need her as a tool."

"Only a tool," he clarified and pulled away slightly, enough to look at me. "I-I really can't stand her. Who ever thought that an idiot like her could wind up with a notebook. You believe me?"

For a moment I gazed at him, "For now... But we need to talk if you want our private relations to continue. Seeing you with other girls, even if you _say_ it is nothing, still means something." I didn't want to come off as clingy, but some respect was expected - demanded.

"Then meet at my house tonight." He leaned in and I had no choice but to accept his kiss. Yet, I couldn't find it in me to return it as I have been. Despite this, it felt the same: the feeling...

It felt like he was trying to mend the crack that he caused inside of me; but a wound as such could not be mended with simple words.

I knew I was beginning too forgiving and I knew the consequences of it, but it's hard to give up things that become important in life. Somehow, Light became placed in that category... Even if I knew it wouldn't last...

* * *

Due to my previous commitment to watch all the surveillance tapes from Aoyama and Shinjuku, I told Light that I would meet him at his house. So, he went on ahead; but I didn't count on Ryuzaki taking the tapes from me ten minutes after Light left.

"I trust your skills, but I would like to analyze the tapes for myself," he responded, leaving me no choice but to take my leave. I said my good bye's before hailing a cab to Light's house.

Surprisingly, I arrived at the Yagami residence before Light did.

"Kino," Light's mother, Sachiko, addressed me with a smile, "would you like some hot tea? You go ahead and wait in Light's room. He should be home soon." I politely declined her offer and ascended the stairs, like so many times before.

I concluded that Light must have walked home, instead of hailing a taxi.

As I stood in the room, it felt awkward to just wait. Hesitantly, I took a seat on the bed.

"_**I say, you should hide and surprise him."**_

"Why would I do such a thing as that?" I asked Kamen tiredly. "I'm here to straighten things out, not cause more of a mess..."

But fate must have decided to screw me over. I heard voices from the hall; one easily recognized as Lights and the other... A female?

"Mom, some tea for our guest," Light hung his jacket in the closet without the slightest hint of hospitality. "Please," he later added. Misa followed in after Light with a bounce in her step and swaying, blond pig tales.

Sachiko stared in surprise before giving a hasty, welcoming bow. The younger pair made their way upstairs with Light in the lead. He had a plan that involved this girl and her shinigami: Remu.

Light entered his room, finding it vacant and gave no thought to it.

I heard the lock of his bedroom door from inside his closet. I questioned myself about my actions. No sense came out of it, no logical one, at least. I calmed my breath from behind the closet door, in the safety of the darkness. From beneath my fingers, I felt the vibrations of Light's voice.

"Right now, Misa likes me so much that she can't get through two days without seeing me..."

I added weight on the door, finding my legs weaken. _'Don't play with feelings like that...'_

He wants to use Remu's love of Misa to kill Ryuzaki. But, of course, the girl only wants to be happy with her obsession: Light. The thought made my stomach and jaw harden.

I assumed that the fake Kira's shinigami was present in the room and answered an affirmative by the silence of the room. Light started vocalizing his plan, he wanted action as soon as possible. For better contact, Misa gave her cell phone to Light.

"That's it for today, Misa. You should get home now," Light said in the other room. "Eh? It's only seven o'clock! The prime time for dates is just beginning!"

Her voice made me want to cut her throat. My head fell to a low position.

"Let's go eat a romantic dinner or something. I'm so excited about our future!"

'_Future...?'_

The word echoes in my head in her tone. What future? The word made my heart lurch out and I was forced to attempt and contain it with my fist.

"Misa..."

That tone! My eyes widened as the silence began to kill me. He's kissing her...

I hear his name being murmured in a dazed tone. That only confirmed my thought and successfully stopped my heart. Second time he killed me... Third time I have died.

"Be a good girl and go home, okay?"

I heard the door unlock and the two exit the room without bother to close the door. Slowly, I opened Light's closet door, greeted by the lights of the room. I allowed my eyes to slowly adjust with a set frown.

"_**The truth of the matter is, only pain lies in your future if you stay by him. Pain, suffering, and death..."**_

But how is that different than my past? Answer: back then, I still had a heart to give. A broken one, but it was still a heart...

"Good night, Misa," Saiyu called after the blond as she walked away, still in a daze. Light just glared at her small back as it began to disappear, too slowly for his liking.

"Say, Light," Saiyu turned to him with a suspicious glance, "Kino is your girlfriend, correct? If so, then what is Misa to you? She's too cute to just be a friend."

Light's glare lost intensity as it turned to his sister, "Kino and I have future together. This girl is just passing by."

He returned inside, leaving Saiyu behind him. "Huh? Hey, wait, Light! What does that mean?"

Light let the question remain unanswered and entered his room once more, but as he locked the door again, he felt his heart stop.

"Is she any different than the other girls that you're trying to get close to?"

He turned around, almost too quickly with shock. I sat on his bed with my hands on my knees. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I looked at the ground in front of me. _'Am I any different?'_

Was I not better than that? Or lower...?

"Kino...?"

"What excuse are you going to give me? Are you going to say that I'm different? Really... How am I any different than Shiho, Emi, or even Kyomi? You know, the only difference is that I won't allow you to use me." My jaw clenched and I could only find negativity about the monster beside me.

I took a stand, somehow taller than usual. Could pain make you grow? Could suffering make one into a monster? But the monster that stood in front of me, was a self-made one. Not out of suffering, but selfishness, greed, and... desire...

The atmosphere of the room was enough to weigh down a boat. A half smirk cracked onto my lips. "Are you going to say nothing?"

"Kino... Look," he tried to close the distance to clasp my hands with his but I just smacked them away.

"Do not touch me!" His eyes widened. "You're vile... **Tainted**..." I barked out, ill of breath. A heartbeat filled my ear, but unlike other times, it wasn't _ours_ but _his_.

"Kino..." His voice drove me mad, crazy enough to tear off my own ears. I didn't like what came out of his lips. I hated him...

"...I love you..."

Something was in his eyes when he said it. There was red inside them, a calm red; but masked under desperation.

"No!" Is this how he is trying to reverse the situation? "No, no no! Stop lying! Everything that comes out of your mouth is deceiving. You have an inability to tell truth and be mortal."

I would not be fooled by his lies. My breath was fast and my mind was a storm. Despite this, I was thinking the clearer than I ever have been.

"...I hate you..." the words, by no means, were the ones like before. It was not empty, it had no indication of being a joke. True, sold, fact...

This time, I wouldn't allow him to embrace me. I wouldn't allow myself to be carried away by the feelings that he exposed. My head would make the decisions of my life and not the heart that he has violated and soiled.

"To think that I actually believed you... You, I believed!" I blocked him out of my vision, facing the same wall, away from him.

I didn't have faith in his Utopia nor his godly divinity. His perfect world I had no place, no right to exist. Nothing about his justice I really understood; if he was a true law abider, I would not have a heart beat right now.

So, what had I believed in him? What did I think of Light to allow him to make a wound so deep inside me? His blow seemed to bombard my heart, head on. I almost trusted him... I was foolish enough to start forming a bond with such a deceitful person. How naïve and insolent I was to start digging my own, shallow grave. Even after countless times of telling myself not to fall for his trickery, here I am, barely breathing. Was I to find peace anywhere?

"You killed me..."

I felt the emptiness of the room, how cold it felt.

_Kill me once, it's your burden; but kill me twice and it's my shame to bear. _

It took everything I me walk out of the room and not turn back to face him. He wouldn't come after me, because I was right.

As I gained distance away from him, it was more than gravity that I was overcoming. It was the pull of his heart, that somehow replaced itself with my misshapen one. I wasn't fooling anyone; no one wanted a broken heart to keep in exchange for their own. So, I stole his heart and kept it; yet he received mine and destroyed it.

"_**He yearned for my trust; but in the end he only succeeded in crushing it."

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for the delay. Special appreciation(s) to **Princesa de la Luna** and **Spark10111**! I know the past chapter wasn't the most exciting but I really look forward to your comments!

Misa finally came into the picture, but I have to say that she will not last long. Keep on reading and I hope to hear from everyone!

-Sin


	31. Surveillance

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the Death Note series or characters!**

* * *

'Yagami Light'

I imagined his name in bold, black letters on the paper. Easy... Three kanji, twenty one strokes in total... his face was easy, haven seen it so many times. I've touched it too often, felt it enough to remember the texture... But now it just hurts...

His face... Every time he always had haunting red eyes; eyes that looked upon our current world as diseased and tainted trash. A world that needed his saving. Eyes that got my heart pounding. Eyes that saw through me, to my soul.

In front of me, lay my Death Note... I sat on the ground of my room with a black pen in hand. It had to be pen because if it was pencil, I might think that his name would be erased.

"Just three characters..." My hand shook and my breath went along with it. I forced the tip to touch the cursed paper, but it was as far as I could get. Starting pen points dotted the line of the paper, but nothing was written. Nothing **could** be written...

'_Write it!'_

I wanted to scream at myself. I was being pathetic... weak... I could _**not **_do it...

My black pen hit the opposing wall and clattered against the floor. I breathed heavy with resistant tears outlining my eyes.

'_Why?'_

I hunched over my notebook, clutching my hair in an attempt to force an answer to appear before my mind. _'Why was he able to kill me so easily; yet, I'm unable to return the favor...?'_

Sunlight broke in through my window, I had spent the whole night trying to write his name in the Death Note. Time wasted. Emotions spent.

The warmth of the sun hit my feet and slowly crept up my legs, only my back. With difficulty, I sat up with slumped shoulders and heavy breaths. Behind my breaths, an airy laugh broke through with difficulty. I held my head with my palm covering my eye as the sun's rays creped further, onto my shoulders.

'_I'm pathetic...'_

I held the book across my chest and fell onto my back to expose my pale face to the sun's assault. My tired eyes glazed over the up side down scene of the world.

My laughing ceased with a breath. Calmly, I lay on the floor of my room with a blank mind. I was open to God's sun rays with no shadows to use as my sanctuary. No shield. No lies. Just... the sun...

"I understand..." I closed my eyes and filled my lungs once more, accepting facts. "I'd kill myself before writing his name down..."

Because even if I'd managed to write his name down and kill him, it'd only cause me more pain to the point where I wished I'd written my own name down, instead of his.

Watching Light with others was one of the hardest things I've done. I try to avoid him at school, but while running errands or transferring between classes, somehow we manage to catch sight of one another. Always, I turn away and continue as if not noticing him in the slightest. I wouldn't allow him to know that every time we see one another I become emptier.

I see it in his eyes too, deep in his soul. He's hurting himself more, knowing that I won't change my mind about him. Light still tries to speak to me, but has yet to succeed.

To speak the truth, I felt fine when he wasn't around. It is only when I know of his presence in the next room, or down the hall, that I feel the darkness of my soul consume my mind. That is when indifference becomes me and does not leave until he is gone.

* * *

"Ne, Kino," Hatori looked at me with large eyes, "everything... I mean... You and Light-San are... okay?"

I turned to him with a blank stare. "Nande, Hatori?"

His chin rested against his knees as we sat on a bench together in the city park. "You seem more distant than usual. Since last time," he explained, "You'd tell me if something is wrong, right?"

I set my drink aside and fully faced him. "Hatori, you shouldn't worry about me-"

"But I do!" He had a distinct frown imprinted on his childish face with ruffled eyebrows. "I-I... don't like seeing you act like you're fine when I know that you are really sad inside. I see it from Mama and Uncle, but can't say anything. I don't want to see you sad too."

'_Hatori...'_

Without another breath I gathered him in my arms, ignoring his gasp. "Hatori, as long as you are with me there is no reason for me to be sad."

Hatori was the family's happiness and my reason for being strong. I smiled, the first time since the events with Light. I felt Hatori's arms across mine, returning the embrace. He is warm and had a strong heartbeat.

His shoulders had grown, they no longer fit in my palm. His head was able to rest on my shoulder, unlike before when he could only rest on my chest. He'd grown so fast... Where had I been?

"Hatori," I pulled him back as to look him in the eye, "I'm fine, just a bit lost. Light and I decided to take a break from seeing one another. He's making some new _friends_..."

"Friends?" Hatori repeated, "B-But you're supposed to be soul mates. Forever together, right? How can you be together when you don't see one another?"

So naïve; yet I couldn't find myself frowning at him. I merely pat his head with a calm note. "Life is complicated, Itoko-Kun. Please learn that later in life."

I understood that he was still confused, but I couldn't bring myself to really elaborate any further. After all, some of the things I tell him, I'm hesitant to believe. I can't accept that Light and I are Soul mates. Too different and too alike...

"Come on," I took hold of both of our drinks and allowed him to take hold of his, "let's finish and get you back home before dinner."

I smiled with him; despite this, I still felt a hole in my chest where my heart was thought to be.

"Hatori," I called him back before he entered the house. "I..." He looked at me with large brown eyes, not unlike the ones imprinted in my memory; the ones that hid red.

"I...," I smiled softly to myself, "_I love you_..." _Light..._

I saw his confusion, but he immediately smiled back at me. "I love you too, Itoko-San."

My soul calmed as his smile re-imprinted itself in my mind. Hatori closed his house door lightly, but in no way was I being shut out. For a moment, the emptiness didn't eat away at me. For that moment, the pain was numbed... But only for a moment.

* * *

"Ryuzaki," I brought him the file that was only recently out together, "forensics prove it. The clothing fibers and cat hair found on the second Kira tapes. Her notebook paper also match the piece of paper contained in the envelope of the diary entry. Her pen and stamps are a match as well. Amane Misa is the closest suspect to being the Second Kira."

"You're suggesting what?" Ryuzaki bit his finger as he scanned the folder's contents. He knew what that meant; so why did he want me to say the order?

"To immediately arrest Amane-San without delay," I said indifferently.

"You're suggesting this course of action with influence from your emotions or from the evidence?" He asked as his eyes rolled up to mine, awaiting an answer.

"Emotions?" I questioned, resting my composure slightly. "Amane-San is Light-san's companion from what she pleas.-"

"It's from the evidence, Ryuzaki. You know that I keep my personal life as secret as possible when in certain environments," I state before taking a bow of leave. "I'll have Mugi contact you for a statement tomorrow."

I left without another word, despite his starting breath of words. I no longer felt comfortable by his side, with this case. Sure, I always entered with an unclouded mind and open interpretations, but... There was no denying that I had personal interests in the case that Ryuzaki never let me forget. He is a great detective, I'm not arguing that; but he's not the only one that can separate emotions.

I waited a day before coming to the hotel in order to speak with the captured Kira: Misa. I was expected to speak with her in an attempt to open her up, something Ryuzaki hoped I, as another female, would be capable of doing.

Thrilled was not my thought that day, but before I entered the room, I thought of the talk that Light forced on me. Perplexed and hesitant...

"Kino!" I hear him banging on the door; yet I refused to open it. "Leave already," I said bluntly through the door while standing cross armed. I became tired of his presence ten minutes ago.

"Just listen to me and you won't have to speak to me for a long time... But, I want to see your face..."

'_Funny,'_ I thought to myself, _'he almost sounds sincere about it... '_

"... Please..." I hear his whisper and the pull of my shattered heart's remains yearned for him. I clenched my teeth, hadn't I gotten rid of it all?

I unlocked the door and stood darkly before him. "Speak."

I noted his tightened fists and rigged stance. He was resisting something, showing it's difficulty. We both looked at one another, but different messages were being sent.

"Well?" I asked with full irritation as more time than I intended was already wasted being with him.

I felt Light's eyes memorize the scene before him. Desperation was shown in his eyes, but shielded behind determination. What was so important to confront me about? Hadn't out relations been severed?

Light savored my image, thinking it'd be the last time. After successfully memorizing it, he took a breath to calm himself. "I," he swore to himself not to flatter, "...I'm..."

My gray eyes met with his. He saw through the shield of indifference and came across concern. Light dare took a step closer, within arm's reach.

I heard his breath and could smell his scent. My body paralyzed once I felt his hands on my shoulders and head rest against the base of my neck.

I couldn't bring myself to push him away, not when he was this vulnerable.

"... I'm sorry..."

His warmth disappeared, as did he; leaving a lock of my hair to fall to my shoulder in his wake. I stand in shock as a natural beat was left to me. I thought I couldn't breath, but after a half dozen reassuring beats, I felt my body fail and a breath of air enter my lungs.

I clutched onto the door's frame before my eyes darted around the street to find him standing a ways away with a matching far off gaze. It seemed so familiar...

My eyes closed slightly as I heard his voice whisper something in the wind, but I was unable to understand again...

"Goodbye?" I whisper to myself in question. What was with the riddles?

"What do you mean, Light?" Yet, he was already disappearing from my sight and I couldn't stop him...

"Ah, Kino-San," Ryuzaki greeted me as I entered the room. "It seems that you won't be our only guest today," he commented right as Light and Matsuda came through the door.

My gaze steadied on him, but Light didn't glance at me, refusing his desire to. Instead, he focused on Ryuzaki. "As we discussed earlier," he said firmly, "I may be Kira."

I think the heart that he had returned to me, almost stopped. Was this what he meant by saying 'Goodbye'?

I turned toward the monitor, away from him. I focused on Misa's image, but Light wouldn't leave my mind. His father began screaming in desperation. He had tried so hard to preserve his son's innocent, and here Light was, undoing it all...

I hear the shouting, the evidence, the reasons... But I only heard them, I couldn't understand them all. The conclusions?

"The thing is," Ryuzaki concluded, "I'm thinking of tying Yagami Light-San up and putting him behind bars for a period of time. We will start right away and no matter what you do, I will be watching your every action."

Light agreed, his father didn't. Light Yagami was not to be released from surveillance until all suspicions of him being Kira are gone, or incase Light is one hundred percent guilty of being Kira.

"W-what about your school, Light?" His father worried.

Light put it to ease, "Even if I stay out for a year... or two, I will be fine. It's not a problem, Dad. As for the excuses... Tell Mom that I decided to move out."

"Where?"

"With Kino..." I felt my eyes widen. Why involve me in this? "I've decided to move in with Kino and I know that Dad would never agree to this, so I'm not leaving any contact information."

I chanced a glance at Light, finding his gaze on me. Almost, faintly, I could see a red outlining. Red... Kira...

"And then Dad will act like," Light returned to the conversation, "I don't want a son like that... or something..."

I felt Light's father turn to me, "Mihari-San, are... W-What do you say to this?" He was pleading for me to reject. Yet, I felt nothing to his begging eyes.

"Light and I discussed this previously," I surprised myself at my words, but his it well beneath my calm, "I'm currently living in an apartment close to the university here, it's large enough to keep Light's stuff there. I don't mind." I felt my father's tension, but ignored it and took a breath, "It's for the good of the case."

Who was I really helping? I was helping Light give away his freedom. I was helping Ryuzaki by providing an excuse, or was I helping Light? No... I was helping Kira... right?

Light was put in handcuffs and Aizawa was about to lead Light away, into his new prison; but before that, I caught Light's gaze. I wanted to believe that I understood what he meant. I wanted to comprehend his farewell... But why?

His eyes told me something, the same thing it did the night before and the week before. I closed my eyes, as Aizawa took him out of the room, with what remained of my heart behind them. Light had it chained to him.

I sat in front of the monitor silently for a few moments before Ryuzaki approached me. "Gather Light's things tonight and move them to your living quarters please. Yagami-San will inform his wife." I gave a nod, acting like I was busy studying Misa's image.

"Thank you," I turned to him with a questioning gaze. "Thank you for your help. I always knew that I could trust you."

My lips tightened, neither a smile nor frown. I dare not say a word.

"I'm glad I have you to trust," he smiled a smile so familiar... So similar to a child. A child I know. A child I love... _'Hatori...'_

"I-I'm going to go have a talk with Amane-san. I believe it best to speak with her directly without any electronics," I stood from my seat. Ryuzaki nodded, "Very well, but keep an ear piece with you. If I say to retreat, do so without question."

I gave a nod in understanding before exiting the room. Echoes of my foot falls invaded my hearing. I stuck the microchip in my left ear, before taking a breath. Really, talking to Misa was on the bottom of my list, especially a surveillanced talk.

"Testing, testing," I repeated, while entering a door.

"We're good, Kino-San," I hear Ryuzaki's calm tone. I passed Watari, who was standing guard in front of the door, without a word and entered the bright holding room.

She was strapped to a metal board with no possible movement on her part. Bound and blindfolded...

"Amane Misa-San," I spoke softly, nearly friendly, to her. I noticed her slight head movement. "I need to speak with you. So, I'm going to take your gag off, but only if you promise to be a good girl and not try your suicide stunt again. Okay?"

She dropped her head, before picking it up slightly. I took it as a nod and slowly removed the cloth from around her mouth, being cautions of any signs.

"You look thirsty, here," I held up a cup of water with a straw. Misa took three sips before swallowing and I set the cup down on the table a few feet away. I brought a chair over beside her, at a good distance.

"Who are you? Your voice isn't strange like Stalker-San's," she spoke softly. "Unless, Stalker-San is you."

"No," I kept my voice even and light, "I'm just here to talk. I'm not a stalker, but I do want some information."

"You sound like a woman... Why am I here? You've kept me here for a long time. What do you want from me?" She ranted on; despite this, I remained neutral.

"I'm just here for some information, Amane-San. Please cooperate. I'll try and be quick so that maybe I can get you out of here, but in order to do that, I need you to listen to me," I explained. She seemed so weak...

"I want a bath..." She complained with a cry. "I want to go home..."

"Please, Misa," I said softly, "I'm only trying to help." Lying was easy, being convincing was the hard part.

"What do you want to know?" She asked on a broken tone. Internally, I smirked; too easy...

"You know, Yagami Light, correct?" I asked with a dead tone, but she seemed oblivious to it. "Of course I would know my own boyfriend! But why are you asking about him? Don't do anything to him!"

"Relax," I said without care while jotting down a few notes, "We can't do anything to him without evidence. Now, where did you meet Yagami-San?"

"Aoyama on the 22nd, I remember because it was love at first sight... You know how that is, right?" She sounded hopeful, but I didn't want to not disappoint her.

"No, I've never believed in such a thing. You can't fall in love on sight alone, that would just be shallow because you don't actually know the person," I explained in a tired fashion. Who really believed in such a thing?

"You must not be in love with anyone. When you're in love-"

"Please," I interrupt, "Let's stay on subject, Amane-San." She smiled softly, "You're a lot kinder than Stalker-San. What do I call you?"

I paused, such a trivial girl... "I have no name. Until next time, Amane-San." I stood up to leave, through with her insolence, but her words forced me to pause.

"Wait! How do I get free? What does Stalker-San want? I want to go home! I want to see Light! What do I have to do! Please don't leave!"

I started walking once again, leaving her screaming. It was one of the easier things that I had to do.

'_Pathetic, little girl...'_

Without another thought, I closed the door on her prison with a cold gaze. I found neither joy nor pain from my actions and walked away silently.

'_So, she gave up ownership of her __D__eath __N__ote and lost her memories...' _I thought to myself while crossing the hall to enter the elevator. Pity... I had wanted to speak to the fake Kira.

"Kino-San," Ryuzaki buzzed through the ear piece that I was about to remove, "did you plan on being that harsh or was that you emotions-"

"One can't be too friendly to someone in a situation such as her's – that'd be too suspicious," I explained, "I know what I'm doing, Ryuzaki..."

No reply came from my earpiece so I removed it and shut it's power off before taking a deep sigh. Ryuzaki said that I have his trust, but his trust in my emotional state is another question, entirely.

I thought back on Misa's desperate cries. They seemed so pained; yet non reached inside me, not a single word touched my disabled heart or my sickened soul. I only had that few moments to think to myself before the elevator doors opened and I learned of Light's father's self-imprisonment. I could only hypothesis that he is unable to take the thought on Light being a killer. He chose the easy way out, letting his feelings out and locking himself away.

After five days, Light's father seemed to be the worst off than Light or Misa. I had been talking with Misa almost every other day, each conversation was the same. Watari had the duty of taking care of the captives such as bringing food and water.

On the fifth day, after talking with Ryuzaki, Watari allowed me to speak with Light's father in order to try and calm him down. I wasn't promising anything, but I did say that I would try.

I picked up the tray from room service and carried it to Yagami-San's cell. Immediately, he noticed my presence and stood.

"Kino?"

I smiled at him, but it was small and seemingly ineffective. "You're wearing yourself out, Yagami-San," I bent down and slipped the tray under his cell so that he may have access to it.

"How is my son?" He asked, ignoring the meal. He remained standing as I stayed in my crouched position, "Light is staying strong, as you should."

"Has there been any new evidence?" Now he was grasping the bars of his cell closest to me. My gaze remained low, "If any new evidence comes up, Ryuzaki would have contacted you. Please have faith-"

"Faith? What do you think I've been doing this whole time? I firmly believe that Light is innocent and that I will walk out with him by my side, free!" He yelled. Over the past few days his temper has only increased. I remained unaffected by his outburst, but stood up.

"Yagami-San," I placed my hand over his clenched one with a frown and looked him in the eye for the first time, "I understand that this is hard for you; but please realize that you're not alone. Stay strong. Stay calm... For Light's sake..."

I heard his ragged breathing and felt his irregular heartbeat. In this pain, he was most certainly, not alone. His eyes were unguarded and radiated fatigue. If things continued as they were, he would undoubtedly come down with a sickness.

"You... You're... too young to be this strong," he whispered, intending for it to be private. However, I had no doubt that I wasn't the only one who heard his words.

"On contrary, Yagami-San, I'm old enough," I offered another calm expression as he let out a deep sigh.

"Please rest well," I removed my hand from his and began taking my leave. In contradiction to my actions, I did not, in the least bit, feel pity for Soichiro. He was the one that asked to be put in this situation. In fact, I found his actions quite useless. No one would benefit from his containment and no one would lose anything form it either.

'_But such a dedicated father...' _I thought without showing any clues. If his son is suffering, he has a mind to suffer the same. If Light was, indeed, innocent then my feelings would be quite different; but the situations is not such. If only Soichiro knew...

"Please take care of him." I stopped my stride as he spoke. "He's quite stubborn and too smart for his own good, but..." He trailed off of his thoughts. I nodded to myself, even if he couldn't see it.

"I understand," I spoke before continuing my exit without a bother to look back at Soichiro. He, however, hung onto every one of my footfalls before finally hearing the door click shut.

The bar slipped out of his weary grasp, as did his gaze. His eyes landed on the meal by his feet.

'_Too old to be kids and too young to be caring this burden. What has this world come to?'_

_

* * *

_

Thank you all for waiting and for reading. Special appreciation to **Spark10111**,** Princesa de la Luna**, **NightShadow17**, and** bjjoke**! I really enjoy hearing from you and I just want to say that you make me so happy. I cherish your reviews and words so much!

Thank you all and Happy Turkey Day!

-Sin


	32. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, the series. **

* * *

Once again, my apartment contained a small city of boxes. In three corners of my living room, they all rested side by side. I couldn't bring myself to do anything with them. Each contained something of Light's. His necessities: clothes, books, and such... They were all drenched in his scent, an odd aroma that successfully overtook my living room. In order to keep it contained, in the main room, I always shut my bedroom door.

I would not allow his presence, even his scent to enter. I found myself accepting the fact that I was, indeed, helping him, but I could not allow him to enter my heart again. Fear of losing it once more. Fear of feeling how weak I was becoming because of him. Fear of **him**...

A routine began in my life, once more. It became a daily one where I came home late, due to the case and immediately went to bed. I awoke early to study before heading off to the university. A social life only existed during class and lunch breaks, but even then, it was only company; not lasting bonds. As soon as class ended I would go over to the hotel that Ryuzaki set himself up at and repeat the process. My father had much of the same schedule, with the absence of school.

"Konichiwa, Kino," Mizuki sat beside me as I continued to eat my lunch without much of a thought.

"Hello," I responded politely, it seemed to be a daily thing.

"You know, Yagami Light hasn't been attending classes lately. The student council is beginning to question his position. Would you know anything about it?"

I paused my action and looked at Mizuki who, despite trying to act as if it were a casual conversation, was deeply interested in the topic.

"Yagami is attending personal issues at the moment," I responded vaguely without glancing at Mizuki.

"I see, but don't you find it odd that both the freshman representatives stopped attending class in the same week?" I shook my head, "A coincidence is my guess. Ryuuka gave in his letter of leave a week beforehand due to some overseas issues with his family. At least, that's what the rumor is."

I noticed her lips press together in a sour expression and paid it no mind. "You know, Kino, I never took you as one to go by rumors. Are you telling me what you really know?"

She was trying to act normal, but she wasn't the most skilled. "I mean, he was your boyfriend for... a month, was it? You must know something, Kino."

Inevitably, I released a sigh. There was no dropping the subject with her. That called for a different tactic. "To speak the truth, Mizuki," I set my bento lunch on the table, "ever since that incident with Amane Misa and the other girls, we stopped contacting one another. The last thing he told me was 'Goodbye' and the next day he wasn't in class. Really, I'm as perplexed as you..."

Mizuki's glossed lips remained pressed in a frown, but slowly released pressure. "That's too bad," she commented with sincerity, "you two were a perfect pair. Both smart, cool, and... desirable... what made Yagami start dating other girls? He seemed quite dedicated to you while in Aoyama."

The memory flashed in and out of my head, causing a painful throb in my chest. "If anyone could understand males, they would be famous." Now Mizuki understood that the subject wasn't the most comforting and dropped it. I allowed her to understand enough to quench her curiosity, but not enough to really understand. The art of deception was really a useful skill...

* * *

I studied his expression: stern and strong. He was really at one of the lowest points with being imprisoned, handcuffed, and surveillance; but, if he was truly at the lowest point, why was his expression so out of tune with the situation.

Today is day six of his incarceration, nearly a week. When I wasn't studying Amane or glancing through paperwork, I would watch Light's hunched form from the monitor. I was shielded by the camera, the monitor, distance, as well as my glasses; yet, sometimes... He would look into the camcorder for a moment with a different expression. A moment was all it took to deliver the message. The same message, over and over again... I didn't understand! Hadn't the time already passed, wasn't he already gone?

Somehow, Light sensed that I was watching him, asking him; but even with that knowledge, he could not answer me.

I still haven't forgiven him. I still hate him, every piece of him... But just because I hate him doesn't mean that I won't help him or try to not understand him. I'd listen to what he'd say, even if my beliefs were different. I'd offer him my hand, even after knowing I may never get it back. It's then that I wonder, did I really **hate** _him_, or did I hate how he made me feel... act...? Did I hate what he did to me?

Patience... I thought I could wait for the answer, but after seeing him in the cell for so long, I found it turning into desperation. What does he mean? Why do I wish to know so deeply?

I closed my eyes and felt the heart that he returned to me. I accepted the fact that he became important in my life, but now... he cannot re-enter. What he did cannot be undone... easily...

"Kino-San."

My eyes opened and I swiveled around to face Watari, who stood with two trays in his hand. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," he said in a polite manner, as always, "Yagami Light-San has not eaten yet, but Amane Misa-San is complaining about being hungry. If you don't mind, could you please lend a hand?"

Without delay I stood and took a tray from his hands. "Of course not," I said, "but I already talked to Misa today so it'd be strange if I go to her again." He nodded, "Then I shall feed Amane-San as long as you do not feel uncomfortable feeding Yagami Light-San. Ryuzaki won't allow the bindings off of either of them; so we need to feed them."

I nodded in understanding, not chancing to say anything to lose this chance; but I had to know. "Ryuzaki is okay with this?"

Relief washed over my nerves when Watari gave a kind nod, "It was his suggestion that you assist me."

Thoughts of Ryuzaki's motives entered my head, but almost none were really plausible. _'Just go with it,'_ I found the best course of action.

Watari and I separated in the elevator and I entered through a door. The room resembled a stone jail house and certainly felt like such. In the last cell on the left, Light sat in the same position as I'd seen so many times on the monitor.

Ryuku was sprawled out beside him in a pretzel-like position from the lack of apples.

I stood in front of his cell for a moment, watching him. If he did notice my presence, he wasn't acknowledging it. I held the tray with both hands with a tight grip before bending down to set it on the ground besides me. It made a noise and Light's dark gaze found my form outside his prison.

His eyes widened visibly and I imagined his jaw slicken slightly. He breathed out my name, as if imagining his hallucination. My gaze moved from him to the camera in the corner of his jail.

"Well, are you hungry or not?"

He struggled to move over to the edge of his confinement. Even his feet were bound by a leather strap. I turned away from him and removed the top off the bowl: fried rice. I suppose it was the easiest to make and to feed like this.

"Kino," he spoke as I was scooping up the first bit of rice, "I don't like you seeing me like this."

I kept my gaze on the spoon in my hand. "I'm afraid of what you might think... if I become something else..." Again with the riddles... but, somehow, it began to click...

"Your pride always hindered you, but I understand that it is part of you," I replied offering his the spoon full of rice through the cage. "You're giving up?"

I watched him consume the portion slowly with his eyes focused on my hand. "I think I'm about to..."

He ate slowly with focus as I tried to fully understand his words. He was going to forfeit his ownership of the Death Note, become Light Yagami once again – give up the title of Kira. Did he not want me to see who he was before picking up the notebook? Was that what he was trying to prevent?

Was it Kira who once rested in my heart, or Light?

I looked hard at him, but said nothing. Part of me felt that he was actually enjoying my gaze. He took a sip of the water that I held up for him. The meal was almost gone, as was our time.

"Kino," I turned my attention from the tray to him. "You know I never felt anything while with the other girls, right?" For a second, my movements stopped and my heart started acting up again. I heard his heartbeat, his breathing... I felt the heat of his skin, despite the distance. Most of all, I saw that in his eyes, he spoke truth. Try, as I may, I could not find slander in his words nor deceit in his eyes. Yet, the silence that I felt while he was embracing Misa violated my thoughts and I turned away from his deep gaze.

"I can't forgive you... Just because you say nice things doesn't mean that my thoughts about you will waver. But," I breathed out, "for now, remember that you're not the only one in pain..."

Brown eyes... I knew what hid deep inside them. I knew who he truly is. Red eyes...

I shoved the last scoop of rice into his mouth before picking up the tray to leave.

"Kino," I halted my stride for him, "I meant what I said..."

"_I love you..."_

I continued on, away from him and his pulling heart while my soul kindled my bleeding one.

* * *

Day seven. Light had been in confinement for exactly a week now. The murders have ceased and no new evidence had been presented. Things were looking bad for Light and Misa.

"Light-Kun," Ryuzaki spoke through the microphone, "it's been one week so far, but it seems that even you look haggard. Are you alright?"

Light remained still in his position beside the cot, "Yeah..." His voice remained even, "Even I can't think that I'm in good shape like this... But, all the claims that I had to my ridiculous pride..."

I stopped my reading of a file to look at the monitor in front of Ryuzaki. **"... I'll forfeit them..."**

Was it just me that noticed it? Light's eyes changed! They softened into an innocent brown. Even his expression lost it's edge. His hard frown let up and his tight jaw no longer seemed pressured.

'_Welcome back, Light Yagami...' _I thought with disappointment. Why?

I left the room as Light proclaimed his innocence. Why did my heart seem to feel so heavy? His voice... why did Light's voice echo in my head so much? I closed my eyes at the coming headache.

'_Wait... I just have to wait...'_

* * *

After two weeks of imprisonment and a week after Light released ownership of the Death Note, criminals started to be punished again. Despite this, they stayed in captive for a total of fifty days. Ryuzaki refused to tell them about the new punishments that have been issued out. Information seems to have been at a dead end for Light and Misa.

That's when a plan started to be formed to prove that Light and Misa weren't Kira. After another three days of being imprisoned, the plan was being set into action. I waited in the second garage for Soichiro to return, if he did return. Even I had my doubts about the plan and what would happen.

I was in the dark about who started punishing the criminals and even if it was really a human. In either outcome, I mentally prepared myself.

Next to me, was my father who showed more remorse than I. Soichiro was going to hold a gun with a blank to Light's head and shoot. If he died, then Misa and Light were guilty of being the Kiras. However, if they returned, and Soichiro lives after shooting the blank, then their confinements are ended.

"Kino..." I turned to my dad with a blank expression. "Whatever happens, even if Light is convicted as Kira..."

"I understand, dad... I was prepared to accept it the moment Ryuzaki voiced his suspicions and I accepted Light," I said with a sigh. "Either way, it ends in someone hurting inside... So while the time lasted, I was glad that I did what I did, despite my hesitation in it." I spoke with confidence and certainty.

Shochi saw me for the first time. He realized that his daughter had grown up before his eyes. Where had he been? He remembered my ten year old pout and how I used to voice my displeasure without a care who heard... But now...

'_My daughter became a woman...'_

"Kino," when he spoke he almost betrayed tears, "when did you become so strong?" I found his emotions confusing and unnecessary; but it touched me, nonetheless. My hand placed itself on his shoulder and with a comforting smile I reassured him of the future.

"Mihari-San," Ryuzaki's voice came from my father's earpiece. My heart skipped a beat as I anticipated his words. "Expect Yagami-San with the two soon."

'_They are... alive...' _I suppressed a smile, but my mood noticeably lightened. However, only for a few easy breaths before I checked back into reality.

My wounds were still healing and my mind was still unsure about the future. Light had apologized, but I have not accepted. I do not deny my feelings for him, but I do withhold myself from expressing them because of the inevitable pain. Besides...

'_The man inside the vehicle isn't the one that broke the lock inside me...'_

Headlights came into view and reflected against the concrete walls of the garage. My eyes struggles to see past the lights and reflection. Within seconds, a car came into view: Yagami's car.

I took deep breaths to calm myself. First meeting for me...

"Welcome back, Yagami," my father commented with noted relief. Soichiro returned with a tired smile.

My gaze wondered from the older men to the back seat where the two sat. They both looked distressed and unkempt. Then I noticed Light's gaze intently on me. Unlike so many times before, I felt nothing. No irregular heartbeats, no rapid breaths... nothing...

I unlocked the door and held it open. Light emerged first with some meaning behind his eyes.

"Kino..." He spoke my name as if he hadn't seen me in years and with a volume that would suggest that it was a secret.

I nodded towards him before moving to the other side of the vehicle to help Misa out. Every movement he watched. I led Misa to the curb and locked the doors before Soichiro drove away to park the car. My father's hand rested on Light's shoulder to prevent any unneeded events from occurring while I stayed beside Misa. I doubted that she would try anything due to Light being present.

I noticed Misa's glances between Light and I, but said nothing. Had she noticed Light's attention on me since they arrived?

"You'll be able to shower before meeting Ryuzaki again. Someone will be with you at all times until then," my father stated sternly. "Don't try anything..." And he meant anything.

"Finally! A nice, hot shower! And maybe a bubble bath too... Hey, Light, let's take a bubble bath together," Misa cheered with a smile; only for me to shoot her down. "You two will be in separate rooms."

I could tell that Light wanted to say something to me, but refused to with others present. Honestly, I had patience to hear what and my curiosity didn't run very high. What a difference from before...

* * *

I checked the time on my watch and increased my pace, reaching to door quickly. Opening the door, I found Ryuzaki and Light chained together. I didn't even try to hid my confusion, _'Was this what Ryuzaki meant my keeping a watch on Light twenty-four-seven?'_

"Ah, Kino," Ryuzaki gave me a smile, "glad you could make it on time." I nodded in response while shutting the door, noticing everyone present in the room.

"Kino," Light took my attention, as well as everyone else's. He gazed at me a period of time, "You... I..."

It was the first time that he seemed so frazzled in front of me. He couldn't make a sentence, didn't know what he wanted to say... I found it childish quality, but gave a soft smile and walked up to him.

"I know..." I placed my hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

'_She's... pretty?'_ Misa gapped at my calm face as I stood beside Light without shame. My tone of voice triggered an epitome in her mind._ 'She must be the female that spoke with Misa... How does she know of Misa's Light?'_

Unconsciously Misa glared at my hand before angrily turning towards Ryuzaki, "But Light is **Misa's** Light! If you're with him 24-7 then when is Misa going to go on dates with Light?"

She peeked at my reaction to her statement, but it only disappointed her when there seemed to be no effect. To top it off was Ryuzaki's response, "On dates it will be the four of us..."

"What? Four!" Misa shouted with her mouth gaping.

"Ah, in addition to me being with Light, I assigned Kino to be with you for as long as time allows. I conclude that since you are both female, it would be more comfortable for the two of you to stay with one another... Like shower and such..."

Everyone seemed floored at Ryuzaki's comment, but I merely sighed with a blank expression. _'There are times when I question his motives...'_

"Are you telling me that when I kiss him, it's going to be in front of you and _her_?" Misa wailed.

"Amane-San," crossed my arms with a deep breath, "no one said you had to kiss him." Despite my indifference in the current situation, a chill of distaste invaded my body.

"However, I will be observing," Ryuzaki said innocently; a tad bit too innocently in my negative opinion. Once more, Misa created her own outburst about how Ryuzaki was a pervert and about trust...

Trust? From the corner of my eye I watched Light. How far must I hold him from me? Arms length? Shoulder? Or should it be a mile away?

"Misa is your girlfriend, right? You can't trust your own lover?" Misa looked up at Light with a look that made my stomach tumble over itself. Again with the feeling?

I caught Light's gaze dart from I to Misa, "E-even if you say you're my girlfriend, you're the one who fell in 'love at first sight' and came after me... Besides I was already in a relationship," Light defended himself before turning away from her, closer to me.

"Th-then..." Misa attempted to hit Light, "then when I told you I 'liked you,' you decided to it into your advantage and kiss me? I know it meant something to you!" Her attacks only seemed to wrinkle Light's previously pressed shirt that I had brought over.

I wasn't wrong, the silence was from him kissing her... My heart chilled, but it was the only reaction.

Both Soichiro and Shochi seemed shocked at the news, but no one really paid any mind.

"I-I never kissed you..." It was said softly, directed at the ground. It was enough to catch my attention. Though I was sure Light really had done it, did he just... did not remember as I had not remembered our first, initial kiss?

"Anyways," Ryuzaki started once more, "I will place Misa-San under surveillance. There is no doubt that she is the second Kira. Misa-San will be staying in that adjoining room for the time being. You will be able to continue working but with Matsuda as your new manager: Matsui and Kino-San, as his assistant, if an explanation is needed."

"No way!" Again with the complaints! "Misa doesn't want this old man to be Misa's manager. And Misa really doesn't want this giraffe near Misa!"

My expression turned blank at the childish behavior. I stood nearly a whole head taller than her, and only an inch shorter than Light. I was tall for the common Japanese female, but... really...?

Matsuda took his comment differently, "N-no way... what part of me dissatisfies you, MisaMisa?"

At that moment Aizawa exploded. To speak the truth, I really don't blame him. Even I could lose my temper with Misa. It's just pure luck that kept me from going off.

"Will you shut up about homos, dates, and kissing and MisaMisa already! This is the investigation on Kira, understand? You need to be serious about this!" He stood and pulled Misa away. She reached out for Light's arm in a struggle to stay, but didn't succeed.

Light pulled his arm away and bumped me in the process. I only took a step back, but Light seemed to over react and pulled my arms forward, into him.

We stared at one another, it's the closest that we've been since he gave away his ownership of his notebook. I felt his breath on my face and his heartbeat under my arms. His scent... the same one that filled my living room... but it felt different... Why?

Misa was forcibly shoved into her bedroom by Aizawa, but she managed to peek out of the door before it slammed in her face. Her eyes narrowed at the scene of Light and I. She didn't like me before; now, Misa had a one sided rivalry.

Now that the loud mouth was out of the room, silence settled. I pulled my arms away from Light without a word. It didn't feel like the same arms...

I hear him take a breath, as if about to speak, but was interrupted by Ryuzaki. "Are you serious about Amane?"

Light turned to the detective, "No." The answer almost seemed too quick, "As I said before, it's completely one sided." But he wasn't saying it to Ryuzaki, because he was looking at me.

I bit my lip to prevent words from coming out.

"Would it be possible for you to pretend that you were serious about her in order to find out more on the Second Kira?" Light's attention snapped back to Ryuzaki, "Even if it's for the good of the case, I could never use a girl's emotions like that. I'm sorry but please understand that thing I hate most is trampling over other people's good will. It's just against my humanity."

"_Liar,"_ I wanted to say, but with the look in his eyes... So innocent, I found truth in it.

"Besides," Light took hold of my hands, "Kino is my girlfriend."

I think I felt my heart stop. Why say it in front of everyone? I didn't hide my wide eyes and set mouth. "Light..." I softly warned, but it was too soft for anyone to hear.

"Kino," he spoke with his hands covering mine in a gentle way, "I know we still have a future and I realized that I did something that hurt you. I'm really sorry. I don't even remember my reasoning... I don't remember much of anything except the pain that I caused you."

His eyes were sincere, full of regret for something that he doesn't even remember doing. Large, innocent eyes... Eyes that seemed so familiar to me. Where?

'_Hatori...?'_

His eyes nearly mirrored my cousin's. Large, innocent, truthful...

I removed my hands from his in partial shock. I didn't dare look about the room at the stares. "Excuse me," I said aloud, "I'll be checking on Amane-San now..."

I exited the room without a glance back at the group of men. As soon as the door shut, I hit the wall with my back in a deep breath. My hand found its way to my forehead beneath my bangs. Why am I warm? My eyes closed and I found it odd that my heartbeat was slow. How could my body react, but my heart not? Aren't they connected?

Pushing myself off the wall, I regained my footing. Confusion was an understatement in describing myself at the moment.

I opened the door to Misa's room, using the cardkey that Ryuzaki gave me earlier. "Amane-San," I called out while entering the large room. Her blond head was sticking out from behind the couch. Walking over, I faintly heard her muffled snores and decided against waking her, out of my and her interests.

I didn't feel a need to really talk to her and she needed rest after such containment. Taking a seat in the next room, I opened the manila folder to examine the contents. Previously, I had been told of the new building, but today Watari told me that the investigation team would be moving in by next week. Currently in my hands were the building's floor plans and access codes.

I would have access to all floors and rooms with my room being above Misa's, in addition to my work area being in the basement. Even if I was to help Matsuda, I was still expected to assist in information filtering in order to find reverent evidence. That was the reason why Ryuzaki approached me in the first place for the investigation.

"Why are you in my room?" Misa stood in the entranceway of the next room with a glare.

"Whether you like it or not, you are still guilty of being the Second Kira; therefore, being watched as closely as possible," I said without difficulty. "You're just lucky that handcuffing us together would lead to more cons than pros."

Her face dropped into a pout and her hands found their way to her slim hips. "Well," Misa started off in a shrill tone, "before we start bonding and all that fun stuff."

She appeared in front of me, knocking down my file. "I want to make one thing clear: Light is my boyfriend and I refuse to lose him!"

My head tilted ever so slightly and a smirk almost cracked onto my lips. Instead, a calm mask settled over my face. "No need to worry yourself, Amane-San. The Light that is with us, currently... I don't have an interest in."

Her shining eyes blinked twice before backing away, nearly out of fear. "B-but didn't you two have a relationship before?"

I raised a brow at her, "Are you asking me to try and take him away from you?"

"Of course not!" She shouted with her fists high, "Light and I are the perfect match for one another! You couldn't take him away if you tried!"

I didn't bother hiding a chuckle that left my lips, "You're horrible at trying to convince people." Shaking my head, I let a misleading smile show, "I'm not leading Light on, but I'm not making any promises on his part."

Her confusion only increased my amusement. Closing the file, I stood to leave, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow. And let's get along, shall we? It would only be troublesome if we have to stay together and we aren't able to stand one another."

I closed my eyes with a toothless grin before leaving. Behind me, I heard a faint and hesitant affirmative before shutting the door. Though a complete and utter love-sick dolt, Misa was quite easy to toy with. But how long until she becomes more of an annoyance than amusement?

* * *

"Hey, this doesn't feel like a date," Misa commented while sitting beside me, "Not like this..."

Of course it didn't feel like a date, there were two people too many. Due to Misa's constant complaints, after the investigation group settled into the new building, today was a date for Light and Misa... With Ryuzaki and I present as well. I often wonder why Ryuzaki didn't just handcuff me to the blond. Being assigned to accompany her was just the same.

"You don't have to mind me," Ryuzaki commented as he stuck another chunk of cake into his open mouth. Out of all of us, only Ryuzaki seemed to be enjoying any part of this; the food, that is.

Light sat beside the detective with crossed arms. It wouldn't surprise me if he was trying to will the couch to consume him with the way his face looked. Stone indifference... It almost reminded me of his other self...

The thought caused my heart a slight irregularity. I had accepted that light was special to me, but not this Light. In fact, I should really be saying that I accepted Kira. The Light before me was true on the law abiding justice, with morals and hope. He is kind, caring and utterly despicable in my mind.

"Are you going to eat that cake?" He was pointing at Misa's untouched slice.

"I watch the sweets because they make you fat," she stated with a look of distaste. Ryuzaki bit his fork while tilting his head, "If you use your head, you won't get fat; even if you eat sweets."

I hid my chuckle but not my smile.. I was amused at Ryuzaki's words, not Misa's antics. After a week of them, it just became tiresome and fairly ordinary. Her and I resolved to disagree.

Light noticed my changed expression. Before, it seemed my gaze was somewhere else. Our issues still hadn't really been resolved in his mind. Earlier, I told him that things between us were fine; but he seemed to not believe it and still tries to pursue the subject in a semi-discrete manner.

Just as Ryuzaki and Light are next to one another, one can't help but compare Misa and I. Near total opposites in both appearance and personality.

Dark hair, professional, studious, calm, tall, and experienced versus blond, childish, cute and happy...

Misa took everything at face value and tries to obtain anything by sheer pushiness. She doesn't think things through and when things get rough she resolves to crying. She uses her looks because she has no brains.

I leaned against the armrest of the couch; but there was one thing that I could not deny about Misa and myself. We had an obsession... Hers was love. Mine was revenge. I gazed at Light's resting palm atop his knee. And, I suppose... we were both obsessed about the same being...

"Motivation? No, I can't bring out too much... No, not a good idea to try too hard; by trying too hard, we put our lives at a great risk... don't you think?" Ryuzaki mumbled about the case. For me, it was a change seeing Light so optimistic about things, unlike his realistic self.

'_Motivation...?'_ I thought to myself, _'Motivation is what some people think make up their existence...'_

Motivation could be one's reason for living. Family, friends, love, revenge, understanding... The list is endless...

Light's movement caught my attention as well as everyone else's in the room. My eyes widened as I witnessed Ryuzaki's body crash into the wall. The table had successively been thrown over and any of its contents now lay on the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous. Because I'm not the real Kira... Because your theory was wrong, you have no motivation? Who's the one that told Kira that he'd bring him to executioner? How many people do you think got involved: the FBI, police, announcers! Aren't you the one who detained Mias and I?"

My first reaction was to stand as I witnessed another sight: Light being kicked into the ground.

"Is this you're brilliant idea of 'motivation'?" I said, with a hand on my fore head. "What a mess..." I mumbled, ignoring Misa's panic attack.

"Instead of my theory being wrong, it's more like the theory that I was 99 percent sure of didn't solve the case. That's why I'm a bit down; it is wrong as a human being?" Ryuzaki watched as Light picked himself up from the ground.

"Yes its wrong," I heard Light get out, "besides, from the way you say it you sound like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira."

Not it just turned into an all out brawl as the two kept hitting one another. Ryuzaki resorted in mostly kicking while Light kept throwing punches.

'_Now this is going overboard!'_

"Stop!" I with-held Light's arm from delivering another. For a moment, I believed that he would with the look in his eyes. But that was before Ryuzaki's foot made contact with Light's shin and he went tumbling down. Light's arm fell out of my grasp.

"Ryuzaki!" I knew he was childish, but really?

I counted three more hit's before stepping on their handcuff chain, successfully causing both of them to lose their balance and fall to the ground. Without the shouting, the telephone ringer was able to be heard.

Ryuzaki took the initiative in answering as if nothing happened. Light sat up on the floor, rubbing his head. I looked down at him, my foot still placed on top of the chain.

"You do realize how idiotic that was, right?" I cocked my head to the side with crossed arms.

"Not at all," he managed to smile at me as I allowed him to sit up by removing my foot. His posture had a slight slump and his shoulder's hung low.

"What's up?"

"Another of Matsuds's unimportant idiocies," Ryuzaki said as he dropped the phone back onto the receiver. "Natural, Matsuda ignorance..."

I shook my head before looking over at Misa who had squashed herself in the corner with wide eyes. "What a perfect ending to today's date," I smiled to myself as Light and Ryuzaki looked at me without comment.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. I am aiming for only three more chapters before the end, but we shall see about that. Special thank you's to **Spark10111**, **Princesa de la Luna**, **OhMyGeePinkSucksAss**, and **bjjoke**. I very much appreciate that you all reviewed. I always look forward to them!

I know for some the plot line of the Death Note series is getting boring, but believe me it is crucial to the development that I want to make to Light and Kino's relationship. There is only one more chapter of actual plot line before I will do a major branch off because something big is about to happen.

Something to look forward to int he next chapter: Kira will return!

Thank you again!

-Sin


	33. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own death Note, the series. Glad we have that understanding. So, enjoy!**

* * *

After more research the Task force finally gained some leads on the New Kira. A profile had been made, outlining a major businessman who is with a succeeding corporation. The main suspect is someone on the Yotsuba Corporation's council, but there hasn't been any solid evidence; until Watari and I found an electron data relating Kida Misahiko, of the Yotsuba Planning Department, to another detective. It was a commission to find out who L is with a cash reward.

"So it is Yotsuba," I mumbled from the computer room, before a thought hit me. "Ryuzaki," I contacted the main room, "isn't Matsuda a block away from the Yotsuba Corporate office with Amane-San?"

"That's correct, if I remember correctly," he replied. "Then, knowing Matsuda," I continued, "would he be ignorant enough to try and infiltrate the building himself?"

"I wouldn't put it past him..."

"Right," I said with a sigh, "Call him and check it out. I'll be up shortly."

I grabbed my jacket and bag before rushed out of the basement floor without another thought. By the time I reached their floor, there was already a plan.

"Kino," Ryuzaki scratched his nose slightly, "you'll need to change..."

'_Why don't I like that look?'_

"Wait, Ryuzaki," Light cut in, "you aren't sending Kino in, are you?" Worry wasn't masked in his tone nor face. "It's too dangerous."

I felt his gaze on me, but ignored it and turned to hear what Ryuzaki had to say. "Are you asking that I trust Misa and Matsuda with this?"

The gravity of the situation seemed to hit Light fast. "Amane is still the Second Kira and Matsuda, although formerly part of the police, is still ignorant of the plan. We need someone who we can fully trust in there with a level head. Are you saying that Misa has your complete trust? That you're willing to rest this entire operation, a chance to catch Kira, on Amane and Matsuda?"

The word seemed to cut into Light's focus: Trust... Why did it hurt him? Why did his chest feel so heavy when the thought of trusting came to his mind?

Ryuzaki took Light's silence as a confirmation, "Let's get started then."

With Ryuzaki's directions I met Misa at a park near the Yotsuba office building and together we walked to the corporate building.

She had changed into a revealing, pink garment – an attention grabber, which in this case, was a good thing.

While in the elevator, I pushed my hair back. It was the first time in a while that I'd actually had it down. I can't say that I liked the situation that I was being used for, but I would not complain about it either.

We were lead to a large meeting room where eight men sat. Matsuda was with them and seemed more nervous than usual, but he managed to introduce Misa without any delay.

While Misa spoke, I took the time to study the eight men from behind my glasses. None noticed my gaze, due to them all having their attention on Misa, but one man made eye contact with me. His gaze was sharp and unwavering, a true business man. I stared back, unwilling to retreat. However, another matter needed my attention.

"And who is this other woman?" A man with a growing beard and mustache asked in a muggy tone. Matsuda seemed floored with his wide eyes, but I took a step up in front of him with a deep, respecting bow.

"Hello, I am Misa Amane's assistant manager, Yamashita Kino. We are very grateful for your interest," I smiled softly to them which seemed to produce a positive effect. Not necessarily the same as Misa's but I wasn't hoping to entice their hormones.

"Matsui-San," I turned to him with the same expression, "The agency gave a confirmation on the special reception for Yotsuba-Sama."

"I'm inviting all you gentlemen to my large flat, where the girls from the agency will be giving you a very warm reception," Misa grinned, catching man of their expressions. These men may be in contact with the New Kira, but the most certainly weren't thinking of business.

Six men eagerly agreed, but only two of the eight held doubtful expressions. This is why Ryuzaki wanted my presence, to lure those that weren't influenced by Misa's charm.

"Aren't you two coming?" I asked innocently, not a tone I would usually set into. The two men looked at one another, exchanging silent messages. One, I noticed, as the man who held my gaze earlier. He had longer hair that was pin straight and narrow eyes that seemed to compliment his long face. I recognized him as the head of marketing: Namikawa Renji from previous research.

Only faintly, I wondered why his name stuck to his face; while I found the other members' names being juggled around in my head.

"My friend, Namikawa, was just wondering if you'd be attending as well. Otherwise there would be no reason for him to be coming," his friend laughed lightly, but Namikawa didn't seem pleased.

"Well, it's late," Namikawa spoke smoothly, "as long as Hatori from Advertisement is attending then I don't see much reason in me going too."

"Won't you come for one drink?" I asked lightly, "Misa-San's apartment is only a block away and I'm sure that you'll enjoy the company." I pushed back my hair with a smooth motion. It didn't take mind reading powers to read their change in thoughts.

"I suppose one drink won't hurt, right Renji?"

I felt Namikawa's gaze on me for a while, before he finally agreed. Something about it felt familiar.

Everyone followed Misa and Matsuda to the new building, which was only a three minute walk. Awaiting us were half a dozen girls dressed in the same manner as Misa. The surveillance system was still set up, so Ryuzaki and the others were able to see everything.

Within moments, laughter and the smell of sake filled the room; almost enough to make me nauseous if I hadn't been standing near the open window. From there, I watched the men drink themselves into happiness with the other women. I especially watched Matsuda's movements, attempting to catch his eye in a discrete manner. He needed to call Ryuzaki for the plan.

"You're not drinking?"

The voice drew away my focus from Matsuda, to the man that now stood beside me.

"Namikawa-San?" I questioned softly. I hadn't expected to be approached with all the other females present. Shaking my head with a faded smile, I replied, "I'm only nineteen; plus, it's company policy."

But he seemed to think that he saw past me, "What is a college student doing as an assistant manager?"

"Tuition," I responded as my eyes sharpened slightly. This man was smarter than he let on, defiantly one to be cautious of; yet, when did I really heed my own warnings? "I found job as a good opportunity to gain some money and experience."

"I wouldn't have taken you as one to be associated with this sort of crowd," he referred to the other girls. The look in his eyes was all too familiar. Disgust, detest, distaste? A mix of different notations equaling the same beliefs as me... as Kira...

"It's a job," I replied in understanding, "professionalism at its worst, I suppose. Learn to work with others that one wouldn't usually talk to." A smile formed as I glance to him before turning back at to the party scene; and catching Matsuda's attention. I noted the cell phone hidden in his palm as he excused himself for the restroom. Another part of the plan is falling into place.

* * *

His eyes trained on the wide screen monitor with a glare. At the edge of the screen, Namikawa and I conversed, almost too casually for his liking.

"Ryuzaki," Light turned away from the screen, "what was the basis for her becoming close to that man, out of all of them?"

Ryuzaki blinked at the screen, before speaking thoughtlessly, "I believe he approached her, but trust Kino-San's judgment; she is a good judge of people. Her chances of becoming a contact of the New Kira are slim."

"If she was just to become a contact then why did you ask her to change clothes? She was adequately dressed before," Light attempted to reason, but fell short.

"Light-San, it would be in the investigation's best interest that you don't mind Kino-San's actions for the next few days, maybe weeks," he warned. "She is instructed to take the chance to become close to them, if the opportunity arises. By looks, it appears that the opportunity arose."

The same conversation was repeated over and over... Don't become emotionally compromised. Don't make judgments based on feelings...

Light felt his fist tighten to the point of breaking his own hand. Why was he able to hide his thoughts so well when they weren't about Kino?

Ryuzaki took a phone call from Matsuda to explain the plan. Another change of clothes...

* * *

The door opened and my attention turned across the room to the entering Matsuda. The slouch in his posture and stumble in step was not unnoticed to me.

'_As planned...'_

"Ah," he slurred, "I'm a little tipsy..."

Matsuda made his way over to my direction, only to mush me to the side in order to open the sliding door to the balcony. "Hey," I braced myself on a weak stance, only to crash into Renji.

"Ladies and gents, attention please!" Matsuda held his arms out as he announced to the people in the room, "Welcome to the Taro Matsui show!"

He heaved himself onto the ledge as everyone watched in anticipation. What is going to happen next?

"Hey, you're drunk, stop it!" A few men called out to Matsuda as he stood on the ledge. I just watched with forced wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. "Matsui-San..."

It wasn't long until his stance slipped and he fell off the ledge.

"Shit! He fell!"

Everyone stared in shock for a good few seconds before some daring soul decided to look over the side to see the 'corpse' that now lay on the pavement.

'_Just as planned...' _

I breathed before stepping forward. "Gentlemen," I put some difficulty in my manner of speech, "you should leave before the authorities come. Please don't worry and leave the situation to us."

The men immediately gathered their jackets and slipped onto their shoes.

"You sure that you'll be alright?" It was Namikawa that spoke to me with a gaze that could only be described as worry. I felt the heat of his body brush mine. Once, I gave a nod with a confident expression.

"The police are easy to handle. Don't worry. Just go," I said while leading him to the door where the others were already halfway down the hall.

I felt him slip a card into my hand before taking one last glance and joining the others. Waiting until they were out of sight, I closed the door to the room and took a look at the card without surprise - his business card with his personal number handwritten on the back. _'__Typical...__'_

I walked to the balcony while Misa calmed the other girls down. With the Yotsuba Group thinking their information safe, their meetings will continue without a hitch.

I smirked to myself and placed my hand lightly over my lips as the 'ambulance' carried the body into the van. The group of men weren't far away and looked to be talking amongst themselves.

The 'ambulance driver' looked up with his brown eyes and met my gaze. My hand remained over my lips as I kept my smirk. He was probably angered at my interactions, but I only found amusement from the thought.

'_Even if you really weren't the one who toyed with the other girls; karma's unpredictable, isn't it?'_

* * *

I entered the dark room of the investigation building. Despite me having an apartment, Ryuzaki still insisted that I use this room in case I didn't want to return to my empty space.

A sigh escaped as I removed my shoes and coat, storing them in the side closet. Secondly, I turned the lights on, revealing a quant room that more resembled a hotel room than a living space. I made my way into the wash room, removing the clip that restrained my hair, before I heard my door open.

"Kino?"

The voice, I recognized all too well, but if he was here, then he was not alone. A figure came into view, and no later another did as well. The first turned to see me before rushing into the washroom where I stood and slid the door shut; but a chain prevented the door from shutting closed all the way. So, he held the door where it was, with a centimeter of space in the barrier that he attempted to close.

His eyes were firm and seemed to be resolved in some action that I knew not of, nor cared of. I heard him breath, but it only lead me to question his rash action. Finally, I turned to him with a frown.

"What are you doing, Light?"

Three short taps on the door behind Light vibrated through the small, tiled room. "Oi, Light-San. You realize that I'm outside the door and can hear you breathing," Ryuzaki continued to tap on the door in a bored fashion.

Removing my hands from the counter, I crossed them over my chest, expecting what? An explanation? An action?

Yet, he did nothing but stare into me. After a while my eye twitched into a glare. "You realize how childish you're actions are at the moment, right? Nothing you do or say will be private-"

"I just," he halted my words, "I needed to talk to you. Even if it's not private, I just..."

His voice held a tenderness, not unlike a lost child; but his hand still held firm on the only exit to the room.

"...What did I do to you, Kino?" His words penetrated my shell and seeped into my mind; but not deep enough to brush my soul. My gaze lightened as I realized how much of a lost child he really was. Slowly, my arms loosened from their former position and now rested at my sides.

I looked into his eyes and took one step closer to him. "I can't just tell you," I said softly but with a slight cross in my tone. "You've changed," I continued, "you have changed in a way that I feel that I can no longer accept _you_."

He cuff around his wrist shone under the florescent lights, a reminder of the situation hat he was in and the person he was not.

"Kino-" My hand placed itself on his lips to silence him. I was only a few inches from him now. My gaze stayed on his silver cuff. On the other end of it was his keeper. A frown cursed my lips as I felt my heart call out to his, but no response.

"I do love you Light," I spoke in a near whisper, "but..."

My hand forced the door open and in a single motion I pushed him out. "...not like this."

And I was alone in the cold, tiled room with my hand on the locked barrier and my heartstrings stretched to not end.

* * *

Over the next few months I spent less time at the headquarters and more outside with Misa. There was no change in our relationship: Misa and mine; but there was an understanding that if there was any trouble between us, then it would only lead to more difficulties.

However, there was a change in my social standing relationship with Renji Namikawa. To be honest, I did enjoy his company on more than a handful of occasions. His intellect was quite astounding and opinions were always justified. I found myself agreeing to nearly every single outing he mentioned, whether it be business related or not. He began referred to me as a 'friend' and no longer as a 'collogue' or 'acutance,' but I cannot say that I would do the same for him...

Part of me felt that it was my duty as part of the investigation team to stay in close contact with Namikawa, but another smaller part of me wondered if I was really doing this out of duty. Always, I shoved the though behind me and walked further down the path that I've paved.

"Kino," Ryuzaki spoke, "we've confirmed that the new Kira is, indeed Higuchi. We've already got a plan but we will need you to include Namikawa-San into it. It is vital that he be cooperative."

I stared at him with only mild interest, but with the utmost attention. "Understood. I'll be meeting him tonight to discuss it. When will the action need to be taken?"

"October 28th, in three days time."

* * *

I swirled the contents of my glass with a thoughtlessness. Other things occupied my mind that didn't directly concern the person seated in front of me.

Tonight was the night.

It felt different, surprisingly; like a long awaited arrival was about to commence. Yet, just yesterday I couldn't give it another thought. Why today, tonight, did I feel... eager...

"Kino," his voice lured my eyes away from the cyclone in my glass. My dark eyes rested on his broad form. I didn't take much effort in making myself seem interested, I haven't been lately.

"Kino," he repeated again, making me focus my gaze, "are you with me?" He seemed concerned, but I just cracked a smile of some sort. "My apologies," I spoke for the first in a while, "my thoughts can't be detained too long at the moment; they were somewhere else."

"Thinking of your Romeo again?" Renji joked, casually taking a sip of his red wine. He referred to Light, but through his jokes I sensed his seriousness. _'Light doesn't take too kindly to him either...'_

I lifted a brow ever so slightly. Romeo? A chuckle almost emerged from the literary reference. "If he was a Romeo, I would most certainly not be the innocent Juliet Capulet."

"Really?" His lighthearted aura never lifted, "with the way you described him, I would say you two _were_ 'star-crossed lovers.'"

I rested my chin against my palm, turning my gaze back to my glass. "We would have been a Macbeth," I explained.

"Macbeth?" His eyes told of his thoughts about the murderer's, but I left it at that.

I had spoken to Renji about my _previous_ relationship with Light, who I played off as just a guy that was in my class at the University. Renji insisted that by the way that I spoke about him, it was not 'just a relationship,' but something that I 'put my heart in.' I regret telling him because ever since he's been bringing Light up as the scapegoat for everything.

My ears perked at the sound of his cell phone and my eyes flashed to him. Without much delay, he answered in a sharp tone. The plan would fall into place.

He wrapped up his call shortly, before finishing the contents of his glass and grabbing his coat. "Let's go."

Side by side, we shuffled out the lounge and to his care where we arrived at Midou's residency.

"What is this secret meeting all about?" Renji asked as he removed his coat and entered the room. Midou gave me a curious look as I entered behind Renji, but said nothing. We, apparently, weren't the only guests. Shimura was sitting on the couch in a nervous manner, attempting to calm down. He noticed me, "What is she doing here?"

Renji took a seat and in a bored manner responded, "Well, we were just finishing up dinner when Midou called about this."

Midou and Shimura gave me a suspicious look as I walked to the side of the room. "Can she be trusted?"

"About?"

"Kira..."

"Kira? Well, she most certainly is not pro-Kira if that is what you mean; but I really don't see the point in asking as any one of you could be Kira, me included," Renji explained. Midou stepped in, "It's defiantly not Shimura, he's the one asking to get out of this mess. I'm fed up with the meetings myself, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Midou and I both know that you're not Kira because you would have been successful regardless of Kira. You're also not stupid enough to gather everyone in a meeting," Shimura explained.

"Well, be at ease gentlemen," Renji smirked, "our Kira problems will diminish tonight if things go according to plan."

"What do you speak of?"

"Yamashita-San is currently working with the infamous L." I felt Midou and Shimura's gaze flip back to me. Slowly, I faced the three of them, assuming it is my turn to speak. "It's true. I work for L. Tonight we're putting a plan into action for Kira's arrest. Originally I was only going to include Renji in this, but with the situation as it is... I'm going to need your help to be convincing."

"Who is Kira? Higuchi?"

"Nail on the head," I pointed towards Midou. "At seven there will be a special broadcast on Sakura TV. That is when we plan for Higuchi to take action, and the police to catch him."

"What do you need us to do?" Shimura asked.

"I need one person to call a few minutes before hand and tell him to switch on his TV. It would also be beneficial for another one of you to call and confirm any questions that Higuchi might have. It's more convincing with two sources, rather than one. I have a guarantee from my boss that this will not affect any of you if you cooperate," I explained.

I allowed a few seconds of silence to pass before they agreed and further understood that Renji would be the one to make the call to Higuchi in an hour.

I leaned against the railing of Midou's balcony, watching the chaotic city in the skyline. It was in the gale that I realized the significance of tonight: Not the capturing of a fake Kira, but the return of one. The thought alone got my heart beating and I couldn't deny myself the fact that I yearned for Kira... my Light...

The door of the balcony opened and shut and behind me stood Renji. I turned to him, noting the cell phone cupped in his large hand. "Making the call?"

"It's already done. Would you like to verify?" He held the phone out to me for me to take, but I turned back to landscape. "No, I trust you."

I heard him take a breath, allowing the silence to seep in, before he broke it again. "How much," he spoke with minor difficulty.

He came up to my side, close, with a determined gaze and repeated his question, "How much do you trust me?" My head tilted in his direction before I allowed my gaze to meet his for the first time tonight. "Not as much as you want me to."

There was silence and only momentarily did he seem surprised at my response, before understanding sunk in. A sigh escaped his thin lips as he clutched the same rail that I was leaning on. "Understood," he said softly, "I understood that night when you wouldn't allow me to kiss you."

"Were you only meeting with me so that I would be cooperative? Or was there really something there?"

A sigh inevitably escaped, "I do enjoy the time spent with you, but only as a friend. I'd like to keep a friendship between you and me, but I understand your choice."

"Yeah," he breathed out in a calm manner, "I wouldn't mind seeing you as a friend, but tell me something..."

I listened. "Is is a guy like Light that you're waiting for?"

The question caught me off guard and my gaze moved downward. A guy like Light? Which Light? I breathed the night air.

"Yes," I found myself answering, "but I won't have to wait long."

The gale picked up, carrying my tresses along with it, beckoning me to follow. _'He's coming, isn't he?' _How long?

On que my cell vibrated in my pocket. With care I removed it and answered, **"Kino here."**

"**It's Mogi, I have orders from Ryuzaki to pick you up. Are you ready?"**

I shot a glance at Renji who seemed to be in his own thoughts before returning to my call, **"Yes, I will be down shortly. Thank you."**

Placing my cell back in my pocket, I turned towards him. "Renji-"

"Let's leave it for another night," he smiled casually, "there's enough going on as it is. This affaire can wait a day or two."

It must have taken a strong will to say because he made direct eye contact without flattering. I nodded, offering a subtle smile. "I'll be seeing you then. Good night."

I left him on the balcony and entered the lounge room where Midou was on the phone, presumably with Higuchi. They spoke in angst about the 'show' and the manager.

I gave a nod to Midou and Shimura in courtesy before exiting the residence. The night air swirled around me as I made my way to the car settled on the corner. A tall man opened the door of the passenger side for me and I entered without question or greeting.

Before long we were on the freeway, under the lights of the industrial district. With each passing second I could feel a lurch in my heart, beckoning something... _someone_...

Somehow, I knew that he would arrive tonight. Somehow, he would return.

'_And I'm waiting...'_

My phone in my bag began to rang, with a nostalgic pace, I dug it out and glanced at the caller identification. The person calling was not in my contacts, but I did recognize the number as Higuchi's. With a slight smirk I ignored it and placed it back in my bag, under my notebooks. It was only a work phone.

I took a breath to calm myself before glancing at the clock. _'Almost time...'_

Mogi suddenly took a sharp turn off the highway. "Mogi?"

"Sorry, Higuchi suddenly changed directions and is headed to the Sakura TV station. It's faster to get there by streets," he explained at the same speed as his driving.

A helicopter flew overhead in the same direction for a split second before disappearing behind the mountains of skyscrapers. "Ryuzaki?"

Within minutes we were at the station. "Stay here," Mogi shouted as he jumped out of the car, pistol and helmet in hand.

I took out my other cell phone from my pocket and placed my earpiece in. **"Ryuzaki?"**

"**Kino, update?"**

"**Mogi and Aber just moved into Sakura TV station."**

"**Watch to make sure Higuchi doesn't escape."**

"**Understood," **I cut the connection before I saw someone running out. He was carrying a briefcase in one arm and a gun in the other. My eyes widened when I realized it was Higuchi.

"**Ryuzaki,"** I called once more, **"he's exiting the station."**

I changed seats into the driver's side, and readied my hand over the ignition. **"Tail him, but do not take action."**

Higuchi entered his vehicle and took off down the highway. I followed soon after.

'_Forgive me for driving a month too soon.'_

Over the horizon was growing light. Defiantly not the sunrise. Higuchi's car soon halted and I saw why. Nearly a dozen police cars took up the width of the highway blocking the lanes to Higuchi's freedom.

I slammed on the breaks, successfully taking up a lane of the road, but it was nothing compared to the police blockade. There was a hole to my left, which was large enough for a car to pass through, which Higuchi also thought.

As he was about to accelerate in my direction, a helicopter with a sniper blocked his way in front of me. The sniper took the shot and Higuchi's car swiveled to the highway's barrier wall. Police soon surrounded him tightly, leaving no room to escape.

'_It will be over soon.'_

I watched the procedure of securing Higuchi and the Death Note after tuning into Ryuzaki's radio frequency to listen in. **"Kino,"** it was my father this time, **"stay in the car."**

"**Okay,"** I responded without argument before eyeing my bag. If Higuchi gave away too much information, too willingly, I would take matters into my own pen.

The shinigami that oversaw Higuchi was revealed. I removed my death note from my bag after careful observation that all attention was on Higuchi. From behind the tinted windows, I could see the silhouette of Ryuzaki and Light in the helicopter.

It was the Death Note, formerly Light's, being transported to the helicopter. _'I understand...'_

Anticipation. I waited for the note book to fall into his hands because that is when he will return. The pen shook between my slim fingers and I turned to a fresh, blank page in the work notebook of mine. The silence in the car made my heart's volume amplified in my ears; before the scream broke the silence.

A refreshing chill ran down my spine and I felt my chest become light. I placed my hand over my beating heart, feeling a connection begin to rebuild.

"_**So, the punk is back," **_a dark voice whispered in my ear. I merely smiled, "Just like he planned..."

And to insure that he remains, the current owner of the Death Note must be dealt with. Without hesitation, my pen graced the paper and the kanji of Kyosuke Higuchi appeared. _'40 seconds...'_

I flipped my notebook closed and stashed it between the others once more.

'_After Higuchi dies, the person holding the Death Note becomes the owner.'_

I took a breath, before Higuchi took his final one.

"**Higuchi has collapsed!"**

Masking my smile I stepped out of the car. _**"I thought you said you wouldn't help him."**_

"I wasn't," I replied simply, "I was helping myself."

I caught his red eyes through the window of the helicopter, they stood out against the black and white of the scene.

"_I wanted him to return to me..."

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading. I am really trying to finish this up by the new year... which is Saturday...

Special thank you's to my super reviewers: **Spark10111**, **Takemori**, and **DarkFlame Alchemist**! I'm only a day late, but Merry Christmas everyone! I thought I could get this up yesterday, but between my sister, baking, family, and presents I did not have time.

The series only has around two more chapter to go, at least that is what it might turn out to be. I will warn you now, there is a fake ending in the next update that after I wrote it, happened to sound like a good ending, but it's not an ending to the series. That comes in the second to next update if I write it correctly.

On a more personal note, I know my writing has really changed. I swear it's from that one English assignment I did with a different writing style, but the bottom line is: I don't know how to change it back to how it was before. So, I am really sorry; but I am working on it!

If I do fail and am not able to end this series before 2011, then HAPPY NEW YEARS! See you next time, but I'd like to hear from you before that with a review... please...

Happy eattings this ending holiday season!

-Sin


	34. Execution

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

The key was inserted and the cuff became loose before falling to the ground, allowing the rings of freedom to vibrate off the walls.

* * *

Not the gold key, not the tarnished key, not the square key... I picked through my key ring to find the right one to my door. It was late and I didn't feel the need to walk home at such an hour. Finally, I came to a shining silver key and managed to open my door without difficulty; but before I entered I paused and glanced down the hall where a solo frame stood.

My grip on the door slackened as my body seemed to become weaker. A long breath escaped me before my mind could think properly.

Light stood his ground, waiting for permission. A look was in his eyes. No longer was he a lost boy, but a predator staring into the eyes of another. His arms were limp at his sides, motionless but ready. Even at his distance, I could feel his aura reach out to me, causing my heart to turn traitorous against my will.

I found my voice lost in my throat; but something was pulling me to him. From the inside, I felt a magnetic force urge me in his direction. Yet, my feet were unresponsive.

My hand held itself out to him, offering itself as a signal. I found myself consumed in his hungry red gaze without a desire to turn away. The warmth of his palm enveloped mine as it was meant to be.

A spark ran up my arm and warmed my soul and his.

From behind the closed door, I felt the warmth of his hands and core warm my soul. His kisses were light with tenderness, while I turned them passionate.

Do not be fooled. I no way have I forgiven him. But I cannot deny that there was a desire to satisfy. I needed him, every fiber of his body and soul. I needed Light and Kira in my life because it was empty without them. This desire was not one-sided, I learned, as he held me closer.

His heart rested in my soul for the keeping. The arms that embraced me, the breath that caressed me... He knew I would be the only one for him, because we were both so screwed up. I was the only one that could keep his heart still and he was the only one that calm my soul.

I breathed in his scent as his forehead made contact with mine. Nothing was said. It didn't need to be. We gazed at one another with connected hands and hearts. It was how it was meant to be. It is how it is supposed to be...

* * *

"So, Amane-San is finally going to be released," I stated while resting my chin against my palm. "It's about time that she be let go."

"What?" Matsuda exclaimed, "I thought you enjoyed her company, Kino-San."

I eyed him without interest, "Not in the least."

"Well, are you at least going to say goodbye to her?"

"No," I began flipping through a few files, but they were less interesting than Matsuda's rants. "Come on, even Light is going down to give his farewells. It might be the last time you get to see MisaMisa."

My eye twitched slightly, "If you say 'MisaMisa' one more time, I'm afraid I might go insane. Which in your case, would be deadly..."

He stalked away after that.

"You're more irritated at Matsuda than usual," Ryuzaki observed. "Care to explain?"

I turned my gaze to the man sitting in the chair across from me before releasing a sigh. "No," I spoke confidently, "but I would like to discuss something with you."

"And that would be?"

No one was in the room. Everyone, with the exception of Ryuzaki of course, had left to go see Misa off.

"I'd like the take a leave of absence for a while. My father and I both cannot be here all the time, my aunt and cousin are starting to worry. I can't let that happen," I explained with truth. "I've already helped catch two Kiras, beyond my previous agreement with you. I am sorry, but I need to take care of my family now."

Ryuzaki tilted his head before turning to face my direction. His mouth pouted and his eyes searched for logic in mine. He found none. "Well," he started, "you are right. You have stayed long past my expectations and have been a help in the investigation. But..."

His eyes narrowed onto mine, "if I do allow you to leave, then I will not allow you to re-enter the case."

I looked into his guarded gaze before nodding. "I was expecting such." With a small smile I stood. "It's been an interesting case, thank you for the opportunities. I'll be out by the end of the day."

His brow lifted, "No need to rush, but may I ask one last question about your departure, Kino-San?"

Looking at him, I stopped flipping through the folder and placed my hand back on my lap, nodding for him to continue. "Is there another reason, other than family?"

He was searching for an answer, a particular answer. I debated whether or not to give it up. "Yes," I replied slowly, "I feel that there will be a tragedy here soon." I eyes made contact with his, "I don't want to be blaming myself for anything. Already, I sometimes question our methods."

"That's not it." He still wanted a different response. His eyes probed mine carefully.

A smirk slowly played on my lips, "What do you want me to say, Ryuzaki? That I finally let my feelings for Light get the better of me and made me realize that I can't work with him without letting them drown me?" I allowed myself to omit an arid laugh, "My 'feelings' for Light only make me more determined at my goal. They are not a hindrance," I explained carefully with a guarded gaze.

"Yes, Ryuzaki," I finally laughed out, "I have feelings for Light Yagami. They never left me, but they were suppressed for a period of time. Ryuzaki, I never lied to you about what I can and cannot do."

Convincing enough? Just enough. He seemed to make a decision in his mind about it and turned, "Very well. I hope your life turns out well, Kino-San."

I took a breath before nodding. "Take care of yourself," I commented before standing and turning to exit the room. It would be the last that I would see of Ryuzaki in a long time...

* * *

The house smelled the same, as I expected. Removing my shoes, I called out "_Tadaima_" to alert the residence. Within milliseconds the accelerated rhythm of footfalls from the second story were audible. Not a minute later, I was the target of a charge by a growing, grinning boy.

"Kino!"

Instead of falling on the floor, I just stumbled back into the doorframe of the kitchen with a laugh. He was getting stronger. "Nice to know you're healthy, Hatori," I ran my fingers through his brown hair. It had gotten lighter since last time, naturally?

He looked up with a grin before flashing a pout with crossed arms, "I have not seen you in a month." His tone resembled a warning rattle of a snake. I offered an apologetic smile before lowering myself to my knee, which was actually shorter than his height. He really had grown...

"Gomen," I apologized, "you will be seeing a lot more of me from now on."

"May I ask why?" A new voice intruded from behind with a light tone. "Not that I mind, but I thought you were busy with work and school," Auntie Uwada explained as she wiped her hands on a towel.

I smiled and stood to face her, "I asked for some time off from work, a vacation, you could say. So I'll be able to visit on a weekly basis again."

She seemed to nod in a calm manner before turning to Hatori, "Hatori, why don't you run to the market to get me some milk. I didn't realize that we were out."

Hatori nodded before turning to me once again, "You're staying for dinner, right?" I returned his nod, "If it's no trouble."

"Of course not!"

He ran off to get his coat with Uwada yelling after him, "Get a cake too, while you're there." She held out a bill for him to take before Hatori was running out the door.

"Be careful!"

'_Still so much energy,'_ I thought with a nostalgic smile.

"I'm guessing you herd then," Auntie spoke as she made her way back to the kitchen, dampening the mood. My eyes grew visibly darker, "You are correct." It wasn't something you can hide easily.

"Does Shochi-"

"No," I replied in a dead manner, "but he's bound to find out." She released a long sigh before placing a pot of water on the stove, "It's nothing to worry too much about."

I shook my head, seating myself on the counter in front of her. "Nothing to worry about? Uwada, you were found! They could track your move here and find you and Hatori." I said seriously with a glare, but she shook it off.

I took a deep breath, "You should have changed your name when you had the chance."

Last week, five days ago, Uwada's old residence was broken into and tagged with the yakuza crest, the same from eleven years ago. Police notified Uwada of the occurrence when the paint was still wet. It would only be a matter of time before the inevitable came and they find our current residence. Then, even I don't know what they'd do.

She stayed silent while slicing the cucumber. "Did you leave work just because of the tagging?"

I stayed silent.

"Have you noticed," she started again quietly, "that Hatori stopped calling you Itoko?" She piled the cucumber slices on a platter before moving onto a tomato. "I'm thinking that he should stay with you as your brother while I-"

"You're not going anywhere, Auntie," I replied while resting my head against my arm with hard eyes focused on her slicing knife. "Things will turn out." The knife sliced the tomato and gutted the rind out.

'_I guess I'll have to up the deadline for Kotozai,' _I thought darkly.

The subject was dropped for the remained of the night and well after dinner had finished.

"Oi, Kino," Hatori called for my attention, "you said that Light was still you're friend. Well, why don't you invite him for dinner so Mama can meet him?"

I stared at him for a good second before my brain told me to breath and I blinked in the process. "Well," I rested my hand on my cheek in contemplation, "next time I see him, I will offer, but he's still quite busy with school and such."

"Just bring him by anytime," Uwada smiled, "you know I always make extra food, just in case."

My head nodded in understanding, but it still wasn't the right time in my opinion. _'And it probably won't be for a while,'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Kotozai was the head of the third yakuza branch of Tokyo, the one that is to blame for my family's loss. It goes without saying that I plan to dispose of him, soon. I am upping his due date three months in advance, due to the occurrence last week.

He is older and doesn't get out too much, so his nephew has taken over from what I heard based on an unwilling source.

I wasn't planning on killing the nephew, just the uncle. I was not planning on taking out the entire yakuza system. Not in my interest and a waist of my energy. Not impossible, but just not in my interest.

All I wanted was to take out the third branch, the one that is responsible for my family's trouble. This was my goal, purpose, and completely possible with the Death Note.

Four months ago, I disposed of his assistant by means of a 'fire control accident' and a year before his personal body guard mysteriously died. Slowly, the people around him, the same that were with him on that night, are dying. _'He knows he's next, he knows his end is soon'_ I thought as I removed the last row of books to open the bookshelf in my room, in the safety of my apartment.

I kept their deaths random, statistically random, planning the scheme for one month, perfecting it in eleven, and a plan to execute it in six years. What happened in the other three years? I was gaining courage and sanity, or in some cases, insanity, to execute it. Despite carrying my plan in the safety of my home, I was always cautions to not cause any suspicion; making them die in an accident or suicide. But always in a way that Kotozai would be able to connect it to his past and inevitable fate.

The bookshelf's bottom opened revealing my Death Note and small stacks of paper. I removed everything and brought it to the center of my floor, scattering it out in my organized fashion that would have looked like a hurricane's mess to anyone else.

Photos attached to files, photos of the condemned souls. I paused at one, the only living one among the stacks of dead: Kotozai.

"_**So, you're finishing it tonight?" **_

I placed his photo at the peak of the pile, directly in front of me without a word. I shuffled through a table chart containing his schedule before letting a smirk play on my lips.

"No, tomorrow night" I stated simply before turning open my black book with calculating eyes. Glancing over the first few pages, there wasn't many pages of writing, maybe six double sided. I was very detailed in the way that I wished for the demons to depart. Until I turned to the last page, where a single name was written from last time, the only time that actually helped someone: Light.

A smile seemed to overshadow my previous smirk at the memory. It no longer accompanied with a heartache. With another breath I continued my task and picked up pen.

Tomorrow he will arrive in the Kanto region of Japan for a meeting for his nephew. The information was courtesy to his secretary who conveniently sent me a picture of Kotozai along with his itinerary for the year. An old boss like him has a busy schedule and is booked nearly two years at a time. Originally, I planned to hit him next international flight out of Japan in three months, his annual vacation, when he'd be at the airport. With airport security, killing someone normally would be nearly impossible, but I guess that plan goes out the window. So, the next, most convenient time and place would be tomorrow when he would be in town.

I received his birth name from his first wife, his first love, who overdosed while at a party. But before hand she did a promiscuous public display on live television, courageously delivering me his name. Surprisingly, I only used his son as a warning, having him intoxicate himself before burning up his own house. As it so turned out, in the process taking his wife with him.

Tomorrow night is the climax of it all. Personally, I would see my plan for myself with my own eyes and for all of Tokyo to see. I leaned against the foot of my bed, clicking my pen shut. All that needed to be written was and all the planning was complete. Now, I only had to wait for the time that I would take the train downtown and order a patio table at the coffee shop on Chuhadori street.

That night I had a quick sleep before waking in the morning, as usual. Like always, I attended my morning and evening classes with a boning meeting for student leaders in between. A quick dinner with some acquaintances from school two blocks from the college; but unlike most Saturday nights, I took the train downtown and took a seat at a quaint coffee shop on Chuhadori street, across from a towering skyscraper with a series of ledges.

I ordered a small coffee before taking a seat in view of the building. Not a minute after I seated myself, a sleek black vehicle pulled up to the opposing building. Out stepped an elder man with a bulging belly and a pork resembling nose. His skin was dotted with dark stains, his hands held a tremor, and his stance protruded his bully and put much pressure on his degrading back. His eyes were mere slits, but within them was a cold sphere that had seen many deaths and many sins. His mouth was forever to be creased in a pouted frown, a moth that sent so many to death and so many to torture and wish for death. His stalky legs walked with a limp from an injury of his blood drenched past. Hair had seen better days of prosperity and now thinned at his crown.

This is Kotozai, the demon that took someone from me. The one that my uncle borrowed money from and the one that my family has hid from for nearly eleven years. This is the one that will die in...

I checked my watch casually... sixty six minutes and counting...

* * *

1995, age thirteen and I was transferring into a new middle school. My gaze stayed downwards as a teacher led me down the hall to my new homeroom class. The lights were nearly blinding and the floors only showed me my own, shadowed figure.

I had a new name, a new home, a new school and a new life that I had to adjust to without flaw for the sake of my family's safety. Father had told me that it would be better to forget my old name: Hitomori Kagura and to never mention anything from my past. Pictures and documents were burned in the fire and the last thing I had of my mother was a photograph, which my father forbade me to show to anyone, not having the heart to burn it.

My new school shoes squeaked on the polished floor as the adult led me to a halt in front of a door. He ordered me to wait as he entered before me, I obeyed by turned my gaze upwards to the outside window. No fear could ever overcome my being, I forbade myself three years ago after the incident. There had been a break in my education for two years for my mental state before my father allowed me to continue my schooling. So there I was, waiting to be admitted into the class.

This was only a small step to what lay before me, my ultimate goal. I remember thinking about my newly acquired notebook and the supernatural being that watched my every actions. It made my hand clench in determination, unconsciously.

The door slid open for me and I stepped into the light of the class room without hesitation. Boldly, I bowed to my sensei, acknowledging him appropriately before turning to the class and repeating the process.

I didn't bother to note any faces or attempt to make any eye contact but followed the instructor's order to sit in the empty seat in the back of the class. The whispers of the other kids was hard to ignore, btu I tried not to pay it any mind and kept my focus.

Only briefly did Light glance at me, but managed to without me knowing nor caring. In that one glance, my face was filed into his memory as being solemn, pale, and focused; but at his second glance a year later, he noticed a new emotion appear: determination.

Without my knowledge, Light gazed at the girls' soccer game. I had the ball, kicking it across the field seemingly effortless. The only tell-tale sign being the thin trails of perspiration along my brow; but one could make the argument that it was just due to the summer's unbearable heat.

I remember my attitude towards the game. Though the simple game of soccer had nothing truly significant to me, I still had a drive be the best. If I couldn't handle a simple obstacle of soccer, I made myself think that I wouldn't be able to hand the obstacles of life, either. So, I played hard and strong. He saw it in my eyes, in my swift movements.

While the other girls just moved for the sake of the class credit, I pushed myself to my fullest and kicked the ball with every ounce of energy I had in me, each time. I imagined the ball as the person responsible for my doomed life, chasing after it.

Light's friend whistled, looking in the same direction after finishing his lap around the track, "Look at her go." His gaze never left the game as he caught his breath, "She's older than everyone in the class by a year or two. There's a rumor around school that it was because she went abroad or was in a coma."

"You don't know how true those could be," Light replied as his gaze followed my form to the other side of the field, watching my dark pony tail sway with my movements. "She could have just started late."

"No idea, but I heard that a senior in class A-9 is planning on asking her out. His funeral, if you ask me," his friend laughed, but it came out as more of a wiz due to his lack of breath. For once, light turned to his friend, "You're telling me this, why?"

He returned a confused gaze, standing up straighter, "Well, with the way I catch you looking at her sometimes, I figured that you were into Kino-San." Light raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, even he hadn't noticed.

"Your dehydration must be causing you to have delusional thoughts. Come on, let's head back to Sensei before the others," Light began jogging in the opposite side of the field, turning his back to the soccer game and me.

Through middle school and half way through high school, I rarely spoke to Light Yagami. Of course, I knew of him, but mostly because our names would always appear next to one another on the class ranking and on the school ranking. I always assumed that he was just the average intelligent kid who was destined to succeed in life. It wasn't until finally speaking to him on the senior class trip, that I realized how different he really was.

"You do realize that the sunset ended an hour ago."

I remained seated on the hotel pier's railing, gazing out at the night's ocean and didn't reply.

"Sensei said to return to the rooms," he commented before coming to my side. I continued to ignore him.

"If whatever you're waiting for hasn't appeared, yet then it's probably not coming tonight." Unconsciously, I turned in his direction with an unblinking stare, but he seemed unfazed.

His answer made sense. Even though I sat at the same spot for hours, I couldn't find a logical reason as to why. My mind would wander and different questions came to mind, but none accompanied answers. It made sense: I was looking for answers.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll have better luck, but for the moment it's best to return," he spoke again, but his tone was lighter than before. Before I could correctly name the emotion that influenced his tone, he turned away and back to the group.

I felt my lips part as an odd sensation overcame my chest; a first. A few breaths were taken before my feet inevitable hit the ground and I came to myself again. I was only left with more questions and a view of Light Yagami's retreating form.

In some way, he was different, I felt; but I made the mistake of letting that feeling leave me for another time.

* * *

"Kino?"

Light saw my eyes refocus on his form, which now stood in front of me. My eyes questioned his presence. How was he here?

A window shattered. Shards of the thick panel fell onto the unsuspecting pedestrians. How was Light always here?

Despite the distraction, our eyes stayed connected, like our hearts always were. Lungs held my breath in as long as they could before I could release the air. Why was Light the only one?

People started to scream as another source of light ignited the growing night.

Finally, I tore my eyes away from his trap and beheld my vision. He looked as well with widening mind and eyes. An ignited figure swayed from the ledge of the opposing building, hanging by a chain. The unrelenting stone gallows stood strong and did not flatter against the attacks upon its windows by the human pendulum which still swayed with momentum.

The sun slid down the horizon, hiding from the scene; while Night creped in, itching to get a sight at the ghastly scene that the citizens, all around, beheld.

The people for blocks around screamed in horror at the skyline. Some ran from it, not being able to bear the thought of the hanging figure once being _human_. Others just stared with gaping black mouths at the vile crime that they had just witnessed without a thought as to why. Some spoke if this was Kira's will. Others thought it martyr. Maybe they would realize that this was **no judgment**, but an **execution**.

"_**Beautiful...A scene worth remembering. It was, worth the wait..."**_

I beheld the scene with a swelling chest. His end has come and with it, the past. I dare call the image beautiful as the demon's corpse fueled the greedy fire. A hand placed itself on my shoulder with the weight of an angle's wing. My eyes tore away from the scene that was my creation to behold Kira's formidable image at my side.

His face spoke of surprise, but could not his wonderment. His lips parted slightly in a start of a gasp. His deep eyes took in the image before him, mentally snapping it and filing it away for future memories.

There would be no other moment when this scene would be so beautiful and not other time when this exact feeling would be able to duplicate. Kotozai's former body ceased to move and ashes fell by the godly force of gravity in black.

My hand placed itself over his, causing an icy chill to shoot up his spine. Within moments I had him by the neck with my lips pressed over his. I felt his hand run through my long tresses while the other steadied his balance on the table. Warmth was in his hands and eyes. There was a fire within that only I could contain. Only slightly did we pull away and look at one another, consuming the changing images before us.

It would be a new beginning in the book of Life and Death. With one purpose done and another emerge.

My breath caught itself and I heard his heartbeat match mine. My purpose... We stared at one another... My new purpose...

We griped one another tighter before I felt him lean in once more. My purpose was embracing me.

* * *

Thank you s much for reading! I would really like to hear your thoughts, opinions, and any other comments you have! Special thank you's to **DarkFlame Alchemist** and** spark10111**! You are awesome!

**Happy New Years!** Yeah, I know I did not fulfill my New year's resolution, but it will be finished! I only have two more chapters to write. Thank you so much for a great year!

-Sin


	35. Treason

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the Death Note series!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

The soft music rang through the auditorium, omitting a rippling of notes. The young face showed the music's feeling visually as her hands produced the heavenly sound. Her small form wielded a cello that stood nearly as tall as her, but she fearlessly commanded it with merely a flick of her wrist. Her breath matched the tempo of the music, as her rhythm accelerated so did her breathing.

The notes were sad and sometimes held a spark of anger. A storm was brewing on stage, all originating from her small hands. The storm had no wind and no rain. One could not see it, but hear the swell of the gale in their ears and feel it in their hearts before all at once, the storm ceased, leaving a soft tune to grow into a wave. It crashed into the audience, before dying out and leaving nothing except a little girl standing on the empty stage with nothing but her cello that leaned against her.

Between the pitch of the back of the stage, her dark dress and hair; all that stood out were her pale limps that peaked out from beneath the black. Slowly, she stood and offered a deep bow to the audience who applauded as she exited, carrying the cello between her thin arms.

"**That was beautiful and amazing! It's hard to believe that she is only a grade schooler. This was quite a while ago, so she would be about twenty if she-"**

I turned the television off, making Hatori's head jerk to my location behind the couch. I stood in the door's frame with crossed arms and an unreadable face. "Hatori," I spoke kindly, "what are you watching?"

His eyes attempted to analyze mine for a brief second before responding, "I found this show on child prodigies. I thought it was... interesting..." His tone lowered as he noticed my downed mood. I lifted my head and smiled at him, masking the turmoil that really simmered within. "Well, it's almost time for dinner so why don't you go wash up. We're going to have a guest tonight." His eyes seemed to brighten before I ushered him off upstairs. My gaze then rested on the blank television once more. That music...

I brought my hands out in front of me, dropping the remote on the couch. Pale hands, slender fingers without a caules in sight. All clues to show that I could once produce music as such from a single instrument had faded. I was not a cellist, not anymore...

That life got thrown away after the incident. The incident! The thought of that date no longer hurt my shattered heart, but an ache will always remain as a reminder of what was lost.

'_I cannot forget you, mother...'_

A knock omitted from the door, breaking me of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock upon the wall before my lips formed into nothing less of a smile before answering the door. Immediately after opening the door I was pulled into a kiss. My heart raced for but the smile never left my face.

"What if my Aunt or Hatori was the one to answer the door," I pulled away and allowed him to enter. "I was counting on it," he replied simply while removing his shoes. I nudged his shoulder before stepping up, out of the _genkan_.

Yes, I finally invited Light to eat dinner with my family, minus my father due to work. The task force had been pushing Light to get out of the building since his interment ended anyways. Apparently they hadn't realized that Light had been going out.

He followed me into the kitchen where I had left my Aunt not ten minutes ago. "Auntie," I called out while entering, "we have company."

She nearly dropped the pot that she was transferring before looking up. Her eyes shot up and her mouth gaped slightly. "Oh my..." she grinned widely before saying her greetings. "Dinner is just about ready. Thank you so much for coming. I have been waiting to meet the man who Kino has been speaking so fondly of. Please, relax."

Uwada seemed more giddy than usual, but I let it pass. "Light!" Hatori entered the kitchen with a large grin. They greeted one another as if they were long lost friends.

I turned on the news channel while the final things were done for dinner. Just my luck that the news reporter brought up the hanging that I caused. The police ruled the incident as a yakuza dealing gone wrong; ignorant of the reality of the situation and the layers of suspicion that was really present. I changed the channel taking a glance at Hatori who was chatting with Light. _'Nothing else from that past can harm him now,'_ I thought with a light heart. Now it was only a matter of trying to protect him from the dangers of our current society.

Hatori and Light laughed with one another. I really didn't care what, but Hatori's smile integrated itself in my mind, my memories...

I helped to hand out the plates for dinner. Everything was fine with nothing very unexpected; until Light turned to me. "Have you thought about living together?"

Only momentarily did my thoughts turn blank and show in my stare. "You're asking me now?" I raised a brow, not bothering to glance at my family's expressions which were bound to be as surprised as I was.

"I just remembered now," he explained with a shrug. My mouth shifted to one side as I thought it over. Living together? I rested my chin on my palm as I stared at him. Consequences? None that I could come up with. Positives? A smile unzipped itself on my lips.

"Okay," I began, "Let's live together." I agreed noticing how my aunt gasped and cousin began grinning. I had to believe that Light's intentions in this was good and that I believed him when he said that he loved me.

* * *

Light told me about his triumph with Ryuzaki's death. I stayed quiet, not because I did not grieve; but out of understanding that it would just be another casualty in Kira's quest for justice. I still don't think I really believe in Kira's Utopia, but to hope for a better world was something different.

Apparently, the suggestion for Light and I came from his father, who also offered to pay for the apartment. Moving was easy for Light, considering all his belongings were still crammed in my old apartment.

"Ne, Kino," Hatori asked walking into my room where I was packing up my clothes after finishing my bookshelf. "I finished the kitchen and labeled them on the box. What do you want done next?"

Packing the last stack of clothes, I turned to him, "Well, I think that would be it then." I didn't have much to begin with so within two hours everything was stored in boxes and ready for the car that would be coming in an hour to transport the boxes, not that there were many.

"Ne, Kino," Hatori pulled out a few photographs from my desk, "who is this?" He held the picture in front of him and squinted his eyes to see if the person looked familiar in any way. "He looks too old to be a friend of yours."

I plucked the photo from his hands and gazed at it. A smirk made it's presence known upon my lips, "Hatori, he's not that old," I chucked to myself. The photo was taken when I attended a party with Renji at least month or two ago. His hand was cupped around mine as we entered the doorway. I returned the picture to Hatori between my index and middle finger, face down.

"He is just a friend that I made while interning for a company."

"Is he nice?"

I looked into Hatori's large eyes, "Yeah," I found myself saying, "you might have liked him; but he's a very busy man so I don't think meeting him would be very easy." He seemed to understand and continued the shuffle through the photos. I allowed him to, but with each new photo I glanced at the image.

Shochi arrived an hour later, ready to help move the boxes of both Light and my belongings. Surprisingly, everything fit into the vehicle without a problem. Moving into the new space went just as easy with everything falling into place. The new task force headquarters would be attached to the new apartment, as they would be a floor above one another.

Unbeknownst to me, another tenant would also be moving in three floors below the Task force's headquarters.

* * *

With the rising sun, my body began to awake in a nostalgic manner. I took a long breath in, slightly stretching my arms upwards, but was constricted in a strong grip. I turned my head to the side where his breath tickled my ear.

Light would always get in late from investigation and 'sleep in'; with a ghost smile I unraveled his arms from my form, being an expert after a year. My feet touched the cold floor before carrying me to the restroom. I would leave the house by seven to get to the college by eight in time for my morning class. As lunch hour came, my classes would finish and I would start my internship at the law office where I would be able to leave around five or six depending on how much work they would dump on me.

On the way home I would stop at the market for groceries for dinner and have everything ready by the time Light decided to come up for dinner.

"You know," Light said during dinner one night, "they said that we act like a married couple." He chuckled to himself while I merely smiled. "And by 'they' you would be referring to the Task force? Since when do you listen to them?" I leaned my cheek against my hand, looking at him. I had already finished my dinner and was waiting for him to finish his so I could clean the kitchen.

"Really nothing, but..." He took my hand into his after finishing his rice. I continued to stare at him, seeing something in his eyes. What was he up to? "...it got me thinking."

He seemed to be staring at my hand, handling it with care. "Thinking about what?" I inquired, leaning slightly more towards him. The heat of his hand traveled up my arm and still continued to spread through my body.

Something slid onto my finger causing me to look down. A warm ring of twisted, shining metal now rested on my ring finger. I unconsciously pulled my hand away in shock and held it to my chest, examining it further. What did it mean?

The piece seemed to be crafted out of two individual pieces of silver, being gracefully twisted together o form the top of the ring before flattening out for the connect to corm the union. It was simple, but I liked simple. The ring itself did not seem terribly expensive; however, it was only inexpensive in monetary value.

"Just to clarify," my ears focused on his voice, "I'm not going to take a no for an answer; but this is not a proposal. At least, not yet." My black orbs locked onto his, I felt my heart slowly begin to calm as his hands took mine once more. I said nothing as he began to speak. "Think of it as, me reserving it for a later date."

His fingers laced themselves with mine. "When the world is cleansed and the time is right."

His thumb caressed mine, as if trying to coax an answer from me. What was there to say? I took a break, sparking his ears. "Well," I started looking into his eyes, "you said I couldn't say no."

My forehead touched his and I momentarily closed my eyes to savor the moment. His scent, his warmth, his breath... My eyes opened to see his. "I see no reason to rebuttal the notion."

We smiled silently to one another. My new life seemed to be going as perfect as a fairytale; but I forgot:

"_**There is no such thing..."**_

* * *

Today was filled with unexpected surprises. First, class was canceled due to the professor coming down with a sickness, then my workload at work was reduced due to another intern being hired. So, my day essentially ended at ten thirty in the morning.

I checked my watch, figuring that I should just go home for lunch and finish some work at home. Making my way up to my floor, my ears caught a strange conversation.

"-that is just how my Light is, Ryuku; but MisaMisa is still happy. Light said that he'd be coming for lunch today. So, I'm thinking of getting takeout from that Italian place and having a romantic lunch date with him at home."

I stepped behind the corner of the apartments in a corridor as she passed. Her voice was still as shrill as ever and her look hadn't changed from three years. She still dressed in the Gothic Lolita style with miniskirts and lace tops.

My gaze followed her form until she disappeared down the stairs, from there I listened to her fading heels.

My pals pushed themselves deeper into the wall behind me. Waves of chills invaded my body and I couldn't feel my heart beat. My form sank to the ground in the safety of the shadows. Was I blind to not see it? I clutched my head between my frozen palms and my breath came in uneven.

With a blank mind I pulled myself up out of bold will power and continued my ascend to my home. My chest felt empty and my legs heavy.

A chuckle slowly regurgitated from my throat. _'I am pathetic...'_

To think that I am torn up inside because of a simple affair and an ignorant blond... It was not his first time dangling my heart over the edge of despair, in fact I would say it would be the second or third.

I came to my floor and opened my door before noticing my phone's ring tone. Digging through my bag, I noticed the caller ID. _'Renji?'_

"**Kino here,"** I answered, shutting the door to the apartment behind me.

"**Kino, it's Renji. How are you doing?"**

"**Nice to hear from you Renji. I..."** My voice trailed before my mind came to an adequate word, **"...I've been better... What about you?"**

"**Fine." **He responded shortly. I set my bag down on the counter before seating myself on the couch in an aloof manner.

"**Are you busy for dinner tonight? An associate canceled on me so I now have two dinner reservations that would be a tragedy if they go to waste."**

I thought to myself for a few moments, he seemed to be waiting. Nodding to myself I responded that I was free and able to meet him.

"**Great, where should I pick you up?"**

I glanced at my watch, **"Why don't I meet you at your office, if it's okay with you."**

"**Okay,"** he responded lightly, **"six thirty?"**

"**Sounds good. I'll be waiting outside your office building. Until then," **I cut off the connection before placing the phone back in my bag. I spent the rest of the day updating myself on new cases and researching them. By the time I glanced at the clock it was already ten to six. Deciding against changing out of my black slacks and grey shirt, I slipped on my black trench coat before exiting my apartment.

I arrived at the Yotsuba corporate office with fifteen minutes to spare. So, I seated myself at a bench to wait. The wind blew, tugging at my hair; in response I tucked it behind my ear and collar. As I did, the light caught the metal ring on my finger. I gazed longingly at it, having half a mind to remove it, but as my fingers wrapped around the fragile design, I found myself unable to move it. No, I couldn't bring myself to. Folding both of my hands together in my lap I took a breath of the cool air and waited. I didn't wait long because before long I saw a figure emerge from the entrance of the building.

A smile chiseled itself on my face as I stood to meet him. "Kino," he returned my smile, but as for a physical greeting, he settled for a friendly hand shake. Before long, I found myself seated at a higher end restaurant.

"So," I started, "did your business associate really cancel on you?"

"Not exactly canceled," we laughed lightly. "So, what happened?" He asked as if he knew a fact of my life that I was unaware of. "Happened?" I questioned casually. He seemed to know better.

"There's a look in your eye. Did something happen between you and Light?" He seemed to ask too hopefully, but I didn't hold it against him. I couldn't see the two getting along because they were too much alike.

"Nothing," I said truthfully, "at least..." The reality of his actions hit me again and I had to take a few breaths before I understood my own logic again. "I'm just learning to better understand him."

I felt his hand place itself on top of mine. "You know I will listen to anything you have to say, Kino."

Nodding, I understood where he was coming from. "I'm fine, Renji. No one is happy with their life every single second of every sing day," I explained, but his eyes were still suspicious.

He removed his hand, but not before tapping the ring on my finger. "I'm guessing you are now engaged."

My head shook to the side, "No not exactly. True, he gave it to me with the intent of marriage; but I don't think it will be anytime soon, which is a relief. A young marriage never really lasts."

He nodded before sipping his water. I didn't bother analyzing his eyes. "So," he started on a new topic, "since you are no longer working for the infamous detective and never really worked as an assistant manager, what are you doing now?"

"School, as usual," I sighed remembering the barren lector halls. "I did start an intern position at a law office, but most of the time I'm just doing research for cases and filing. Nothing very big, it's more busy work than anything."

"Have any ideas of having them hire you next year when you're out of school?"

"Most likely, they're a large firm and the prosecutor that I work under is decent enough. I'm the only one he hasn't chewed out for mistakes."

"You, making a mistake?" Renji chuckled to himself before our food came. "Yeah," I smiled to myself, but inside was a feeling of twisting in my soul.

We finished dinner before Renji suggested that he take me home. Of course I agreed after checking the time, walking around at night was not the best decision in Tokyo.

The ride was silent, for the most part; but by no means uncomfortable. I watched the lights pass out the window, from the safety of the vehicle. Within minutes we were outside my apartment.

"Thank you for tonight," I smiled and let myself out of the car; but he did the same, making me question his actions. I faced him as he walked up to me, "Yes?"

My eyes widened as his arms encircled me. This was the most awkward I felt all night, in the arms of someone else. Despite this feeling, I felt my hands grasp his upper arm. I was about to question him before I heard his voice.

"If you ever need anything, please call me." His hold released me and I took a step back to distance myself, nodding. "Thank you," I found myself saying before entering the building. My heart wasn't in my words and I just felt emptier with the embrace. Combing my hair behind my ear, I started my ascend of the stairs.

With each step, I came closer to the inevitable conflict that would arise. Light would be home and wonder where exactly I was, as the note I left him was, in simple terms, vague.

Arriving at my door, key in hand, I felt as if I was a warrior ready for battle; but only a spear was in my hand. Yet I had no drive, no armor or shield.

Inserting my key, the door opened and nearly blinded me with bright light. I silently entered and locked the door shut.

"Where were you?" His voice wasn't necessarily upset, but he did not seem calm. "I just went out to have dinner with a friend. Did you not see my note? I made sure to make it visible on Misa's door," I responded casually while depositing my jacket on the coast rack.

His silence disturbed me, but when I turned to look at him, I met a dark gaze. "How long have you known?"

"Does it really matter," I tried to push the matter behind me but he persisted. "Kino-"

"Look," I turned to him with a sharp expression, "does it matter how long I have known that _she_ is the person living in the same complex as us? Does it really matter how long I've known that you've been seeing her while I was out?"

Light's eyes were trying to relay a message to me, but I just felt tired of listening and tired of analyzing him. "Just, go live with her if you're so bent on seeing her. Save us both the trouble of yelling and throwing our hearts against the wall."

His arms shot out to latch onto mine. His eyes were locked onto mine and I couldn't help but stare back. "I have never slept with her. Yes, I see her once a week, at most; but nothing ever happens."

"Many things can happen with Misa, Light," I tried to push away but his grip held firm. "How is my relation with Misa different than yours with Namikawa?"

My struggle ceased and my eyes formed a glare. "He's not obsessed with me, that is the difference-"

"But he does have an interest in you. In a man, that is the same as an obsession," he reasoned. I took an unsteady breath, trying to force the anger out of my being. Did I really have a right to be upset?

I turned away, but he kept me in place. "You once said that you desired my trust, but..." I turned back to him allowing the hurt to finally surface, "...I think your desires have changed."

"Kino," he removed his grip from my arms and to my face, "I do. I want you to trust me, just as I trust you, but you've never asked."

"And you've never mentioned it," I countered. "You're smart enough to know that it would have hurt me." I ripped myself from him and started for the bedroom, intending to leave the conversation for another time.

"I'm only using her so I won't use you." He saw my form halt at the doorway and continued. "She's judging the criminals so that I can freely lead the investigation away from the trail. I can't do both, Kino. Do you understand?"

My hand gripped the doorframe while I turned my head to him. "Yes, I understand that you use people," I said before shutting the door behind me. My breath released and I slid down the wall of the bedroom. I knew he used people, I knew that fact the moment I met him, that wasn't the reason I was disappointed. Barring my hands in the roots of my hair, I rested my forehead against my knees.

Did he not hold me at the same level of trust as I held him? Did he realize that I couldn't give until I receive, and he couldn't receive until he gave...

I could feel my heart call out to his, but I doubted if his would answer.

In the other room, Light angrily sat himself on the couch. Did I not understand? _'It's for your benefit, not mine!'_

His fingers massaged his temple and his breathing calmed slightly. Was it really him that should be mad? His pride told him otherwise. A growing wave of conflict swelled within him. He took the nearest object in his reach, an empty vase, and readied his arm to launch it out of frustration before the wave just dispersed. In its wake he could feel his heart being pulled, wholly, in one direction.

'_Kino...?' _

His arms relaxed and he released the vase from his grasp, gently setting it back in place as if it was my heart he was handling. His feet took him to the bedroom door. Reaching out, he pulled the door handle down and was surprised that it was no locked.

His form entered the dark room, finding my form against the wall. Without hesitation he made his way forward and knelt in front of me. Slowly, I brought my head up to gaze at him.

We locked eyes while our tired hearts pounded beneath our breast. Things were better off unsaid and we grabbed for one another. His arms wound themselves around me and my head rested on his chest, taking in his scent.

I felt the emptiness within me slowly fill with warmth that I could never possess alone.

It need not be said...

* * *

The Saturday morning sun crept into the room through the blinds. The rays rolled on the floor before jumping up to the bed and flooded over a turned form. Light awoke slowly, surprised to find me still sleeping; but realized that there was no class on Saturdays and settled his head on the pillow once more.

He couldn't go back to sleep. His arms were still around my torso as I slept with my back to him. If he leaned in further, he would be in a thicket of black tresses.

His eyes traveled from my black mane to my pale neck, before resting on my bare back, where a dark mare would forever remain. The only imperfection...

I awoke to his thumb traveling along the line of the scar and rolled my body so I was facing him. His arms was now lazily over me while I was pressed against his chest.

Blinking once, to focus my vision, he came in clearer. Light was resting his chin against the knuckle f his hand while his brown eyes watched me. I could only find myself staring back.

"You know," he started with an emerging smile, "I like waking up next to you."

"Really," I commented with sly eyes, but his lips pressed against mine before I could get my comment across. It was now wiped from my mind as I griped form. He pulled away first, the smile never leaving. I just shook my head, "it'd be strange waking up without you."

We both chuckled to one another before I made him get out of bed. Unlike me, he still had to go to 'work' while I ran errands that I could not do during the week.

"Here," I pulled his hands away from his tie to do it for him.

"Kino, I do this every day," he protested, but in a light tone. I just shook my head, "And everyday there's a wrinkle in the knot. These ties may not be very expensive, but you should still tie them right."

He just gave an aired laugh. "I think you just wanted an excuse to tie my neck tie." Again, I shook my head, "Are you about to stop me?" I tilted my head slightly while resting my hands against his pressed shirt.

I felt his forehead next to mine and I couldn't help but smile. "Go and get to work," I said noticing the time, "I'll bring your lunch down around noon."

We gave our final partings before he donned his jacket and shut the door. I spent that time cleaning the house and finishing up some last minute work, before starting lunch. By ten to twelve, I was out of the house and heading to the next floor down to hand out lunch.

I was greeted warm heartedly by Matsuda. "Hey Kino, I haven't seen you in a while."

"What do you mean?" I commented, setting my basket down, "I came last week."

He rubbed his head before mumbling to himself, I noticed my father and Light's father enter the room. "Kino, nice to see you're well," Sochiro greeted while I nodded with a smile in response before turning to my father. "Hello dad." He nodded in response, taking a seat at the couch.

I started unpacking the bag, "I made lunch," passing out each bento, before only one was left. I took it inside the computer room where Light was still seated.

"You going to eat now or later?" Only momentarily did he turn to me and caught my gaze before returning to the computer. "I'll eat in a minute."

I eyed him before returning with the untouched bento to the other room where the rest of the men were. "Kino, are you going to eat?"

I shook my head, "I ate before I came down. So, how's the investigation going?"

"You mean, Light hasn't been talking about it with you?" Matsuda asked with wide eyes, I shook my head. "I prefer to keep such talk to a minimum at home. Kira is already ruling over his life, why should he rule the home as well."

"I see..."

"Well," Sochiro started, after setting his finished lunch box down, "we know which station Kira watches to find victims, but he also must have used the internet."

"Can we not discuss this right now," Light emerged from the room and sat next to me to eat, after picking up the bento.

"So, Kino," my dad looked at me, "you and Light are doing well?" I glanced at Light before turning to my father, "Yes, we both are always in and out of the house, but things are great."

He nodded in understanding before resuming his thoughts to himself. I noticed his larger quantity of white hair and how tired his eyes became. He was still a strong man, but on the inside there was still aging.

A foreboding chill ran down my spine. I shook it off before standing up. "Well, it's nice to see all of you. I'll be going now," I took the now empty lunchboxes and packed them in the basket.

Light returned to the computer, immediately after finishing, without a word. I found myself gazing at him before turning away.

"Good bye," I waved, opening the door.

"Bye Kino. Delicious as always!" I shut the door on the comment and returned home.

Once I entered the door, I pulled out my phone, calling my other home. Hatori picked up.

"**Kino!"** The sound of his voice lightened my heart and put a smile to my face. **"Hey Hatori, how have you been?"**

"**Great. I joined the baseball team and got first in my class for the semester." **I could hear the grin on his lips. **"I'm proud of you."**

"**So is Mama,"** Hatori commented, **"how are you and Light?"**

"**Same as always,"** I replied casually, **"How is Auntie?"**

"**Same as always,"** Hatori mimicked, causing both of us to laugh. **"Okay. Well, how about I come to take you out to a carnival that is in Ueno on the fifth?" **I asked while checking the pinned calendar to assure that I didn't get my dates confused with another. I hadn't so I returned to the new channel, which I put on mute and subtitles.

"**I think Mama said I had a doctor's appointment in the morning that day... Hold on."** The buzz of the connection reassured me that the connection was still live; so I assumed that he was asking Uwada if he could go. It wasn't long before I heard his energetic voice through the receiver once more.

"**Kino?"** I responded, telling him I was still on the line. **"Mama said that if it's around two o'clock it would be fine. Then after you could come to dinner because Uncle would also be home."**

My heart jumped at the news, **"My dad's going to be home that day?"**

Hatori nodded, before realizing that I couldn't see him, **"Yeah, he's the one taking Mama and I to the doctors for a check-up."**

I smiled, thinking about the first real family gathering that we would have. **"Sounds great. Don't hit the doctor now," **I warned with a soft giggle which I could only assume got a pout in response. When he was little, he would always hit the doctor, no matter which one. My family assumed that he just didn't like cold hands or people in white coats and masks.

"**I outgrew that years ago, Kino Nee-san. Well, bye! I can't wait for the fifth!"**

His new name for me caught me by surprise and I let the connection dye in silence. _'Nee-San...?'_ I questioned while removing the phone from beside my ear to stare at it before me. Saying that I was not glad to hear the way that he addressed me would be a complete lye, but I suppose it just... caught me off guard.

I finally allowed the smile to emerge before replacing my cell phone in my bag and turning the mute off of the television. What went unnoticed was the shinigami, in the darkest corner of the living room, chuckling to himself before slipping into the abyss.

"_**Remember, remember the fifth of November...hehehe..."**_

* * *

The Sun began seeping into the room from the window before landing on my exposed limbs, warming them. It snuck up to my face, attempting to surprise me while I slept; but I was already awake. Lying in bed, contemplating whether to move or not. The Sun made that decision for me, shining into my dark eyes making me flinch away.

I moaned as I sat up, facing away from the Sun's rays. My head pounded with the sound of familiar laughter that would not cease. Rubbing my palm on the side of my temple I attempted to lessen the impact of the shrieking laughter, but it seemed useless.

"Morning," a voice greeted from the other side of the room. All of a sudden, the dark laughter stopped and all that remained was the ticking of the clock. Slowly, I turned to the origin of the voice and found Light buttoning up his pressed white shirt in the mirror.

"Morning," I replied in a less than dazed tone before slipping out of bed, attempting not to wobble on my sleepy legs. Checking the time, I calculated my time table in my head before I had to leave at one thirty to pick up Hatori.

I stepped past Light, into the closet to change for the day; picking out a dark grey sweater and a pair of dark jeans. "Is today the day that you're taking your cousin to the fair?"

"Yes," I responded pulling a white undershirt over my form before reaching for the sweater. "Afterwards is a dinner at my dad's house."

Light peeked around the corner of the closet, "What time would that be around?"

"Probably around six or seven," I thought aloud while pulling the jeans up, ignoring his gazing eyes. I finished dressing before turning to him, finding him leaning on the frame of the closet. "Will you be able to come?"

He seemed to think to himself, running a hand through his brown locks in contemplation. "I'll try. There's still quite a bit of evidence to shift through." I pushed my mouth to one side while giving his a sly glance. "Well, okay," I pecked his lips with a half smile before passing him. "I'll make some breakfast before you leave."

I strode out of the bedroom after brushing out my hair a bit and noticed a shadowy form off to the side. Kamen had been around for three days off to the side, laughing to himself. Most of the time I ignored him, but I could not set aside his laugh. It vibrated through me and disturbed my thoughts, entering me.

Two days prior, I had asked him the reason for his watchful stare and breakouts. All I received in response was more laughter; that time longer, louder, and nearly heart-stopping. I ceased my questions, but kept myself aware of his presence.

He seemed like he was waiting for something to happen. Watching to ensure it is executed.

Sometimes when I was walking alone, I would feel his chilling cold behind me but as I turned around to face him, he would vanish, leaving me with a shrinking presence.

I opened the fridge, looking at what remained before deciding to make some fried rice with the leftovers. By the time I was placing two bowls down on the table, Light had seated himself at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Light took my attention away from the food to him, "did you get offered the job at the law firm?"

"Yes, I signed the contract with them last week and I start the Monday after graduation," I nodded. "I'm working under the same prosecutor as his assistant, but he said that they would most likely move me to a different lawyer, or have me try for a higher position within a year; mainly because he doesn't really need an assistant and there are others that do," I explained sipping my own coffee.

"Who is the prosecutor?"

"His name is Mikami Teru. Quite young for a prosecutor, but then again, I shouldn't be talking," I smirked to myself before noticing a hint of suspicion behind Light's eyes. The paper now lay untouched on the side of the table. "He's actually an active Kira supporter," I continued, "he was on a television debate not too long ago."

His gaze unclouded and he leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "Now that you mention it, I remember hearing his name. He has a good..." the word escaped him. "...character?" I offered taking another sip of my coffee, watching him nod in acceptance.

"How do you feel about Mikami?"

I looked past Light's casual expression, attempting to find the true meaning behind his question. "I like him better than Misa, if that's is what you mean," I responded knowing fully well that it wasn't the answer he was looking for. His lips formed a pout as he rotated his coffee mug with his fingers, "What I mean is..." Again, the right words escaped him but I merely smiled to myself.

"There's no reason to worry," I placed my hand on his with an understanding smile, "he is only my boss; nothing to worry about."

Light stared into my eyes and could only find himself believing every word I breathed before his gaze shot down to my left hand that was atop his. Particularly, the finger that adorned a thin, twisted silver metal. It was his promise for after future is reached; but really we were one another's in everything but name.

His finger's cupped mine and I felt his thumb stroke the ring on my finger. Questioningly, I stared at him but allowed him to continue his thoughts. In truth, I liked the peace that was established between us.

Light's seemed to memorize the texture of the ring, every curve and every detail. He remembered passing by the stall that was selling it while he was talking a walk. It just, drew him to it; much like we did to one another.

The ring that I adorned, Light thought resembled the one that lay hidden in his drawer that was to be exposed on a later date. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and he smiled at me in a kind way before the connection was broken and he gathered the dishes to stash them in the sink.

"I'll see you tonight," I felt his lips upon mine with his hand placing itself on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly stood so he wouldn't have to bend over. My heart felt as if it were floating on a cloud while my and his soul soothed one another. I almost couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet and in fact when we parted, I was not planted on the ground but nearly an inch off the wooden floor. Light had me by the waist with an ever-knowing gaze. My toes felt ground once more and I relaxed onto the heels of my foot. It was now I noticed how tall he had become in the years that have passed. He stood a whole half a head taller than I. And to think, we used to be the same height...

"Tonight then," I smiled before releasing my hold on him but his touch lingered slightly longer on my soft cheek before settling to peck me on the forehead to last him. "Tonight," he repeated and he grabbed his briefcase and coat. It was too fast that he shut the door and I was left alone in the apartment.

Slowly, a noise grew and before long an audible laugh could once again be heard. I turned to Kamen who moved to the center of the room. My lips formed a frown but it only seemed to encourage his amusement and he became louder.

"What is going on with you?" I questioned in a fierce tone. His laughter calmed enough to utter a single phrase: _**"You shall see..."**_

He said it too gleeful to be human with a face as such, but he was not human...

Of course I was utterly confused and wanted a real answer, but with another glance at his burning red eyes behind his glowing white mask, I dare not ask. _'I would see...?'_

* * *

I looked up at the sky after exiting the metro station to find grey clouds in the distance. They didn't seem all too menacing but mother nature is very unexpected. I checked the time, giving me ten minutes to walk to the house. The streets were slightly crowded, but it was easy enough to maneuver through, but there appeared to be a bad accident up ahead. Sirens rang and the other cars pulled to the side to allow the police and firemen to enter the scene.

I felt a pull to the site and allowed my feet to travel into the crowd that surrounded the three car collision. The smoke was slowly clearing, leading me to believe that the accident just occurred. I managed to be pushed to the front row of people. Women had their mouths covered while the men just stared in disbelief at the scene.

It appeared that one car rear ended a semi truck while the car behind that didn't have time to stop and ended up crushing the car in front of it while the car that was three vehicles behind the semi kept going and ended up onto of the two totaled vehicles. The end result was a pyramid of death.

The firemen were starting to dig the passengers and drivers out of the vehicle, starting with the top car. At this point, I would have left, but my feet would not move. The clouds began to roll in, setting a foreboding atmosphere about the city.

An officer carried out a man and a woman from the front of the car that crashed into the semi. My eyes widened, _'Father...? Auntie...?'_

When I began to think clearly once again, a police officer was pushing against me to return to the crowd. "That's my family!" I screamed at the officer before pushing past him to the bodies that now rested on the ground. My legs pushed as fast as they could before I collapsed next to the bodies of my father and aunt.

Blood trailed from their mouths and heads which must have hit the dashboard upon impact. They died on impact. On my knees, I stared at the corpses without a word and without a breath. Hesitantly, I touched my father's temple before shutting his eyes, no longer able to look into them. Blood was still flowing freely from his head, sticking to my palm and fingers. It was still warm...

'_How could...?' _My eyes became glazed over at the sight of their limp forms. My heart was not within my chest anymore but I felt it roll out of my eyes and down my cheek. I could not find my voice and could no longer bear to look at their lifeless forms. My gaze turned upwards where the clouds became the background of a skyscraper. My pupils dilated, it was the same place...!

A flash of a burning body hung from the skyscraper, swaying in the night invaded my mind. Tears continued to stream down and hit the ground as my hand now cupped itself over my mouth in disbelief. _'No, it couldn't have been their doing. They have no reason, no motive, no-! No!'_

The clouds chased away all rays of light and only a dreary atmosphere remained, heavy with despair. The first raindrop hit my temple, snapping something within me. "Hatori...?"

"Hey, this one is breathing!"

My gaze turned sharply to the side where a medic now leaned beside the body of a small boy around age thirteen. A very human beat vibrated my body as I rushed over to where he was. They were now loading him onto a stretcher for transport.

"Miss.," the medic halted me before I could reach my destination, "how are you related to this boy?"

My mind raised faster than the highway. He was expecting me to speak? I could only partially see the stretcher being lifted into the back of a van. He was almost out of reach and I felt I would soon lose my heart once again. The man that detained me kept repeating his question and tried to get my attention.

"Miss!"

"H-he's my _Otouto_!" I cried with tears joining the starting rain. The man gave a nod and allowed me into the van with Hatori. I didn't notice the man across from me that attempted to keep the boy's breathing stable. I didn't notice the medic lock the door behind me, and I most certainly did not notice the vehicle start to move. All was unnoticed by me except the boy that lay in the stretcher in front of me, holding onto his last breath of life.

"Hatori..."

I grasped his small hand into my blood stained ones. Water droplets began to fall onto his delicate skin at increasing intervals.

Blood was evident on his forehead and caked onto his hair. His eyes were closed and he could almost look peaceful. Shards of glass were imbedded into his arms and head, reminding me of the bus incident. _'I wasn't there to save him this time...'_

I heard the beep of his heart monitor. I heard it slow, along with my heart. "Hatori..." I spoke in a whisper, "you can't leave me this soon... You were supposed to be protected... safe..."

I pressed the last bit of hope that my life could ever possess into his hand. Praying even entered my mind, but was soon shoved out. Why would God listen to a sinner? But then why would he allow innocents to die?

Closing my eyes, tears continued to fall by the gallons. I could hear the heart monitor die along with my heartbeat and hope.

* * *

"_**Hitomori, Koshon (Mihari, Shochi) and Hitomori, Yukiho (Mihari, Uwada)  
November 5**__**th**__**, 2008  
13:49  
Car collision, instant death"**_

"_**Hitomori, Udai (Mihari, Hatori)  
November 5**__**th**__**, 2008  
14:06  
Heart failure"**_

Kamen laughed to himself before closing his Death Note and stashing it in his cloak of shadows. His red eyes gleamed and bone white teeth grinned as he passed through the sea of people.

"_**Remember remember the Fifth of November  
Loyalty, treason, hope and plot  
I see no reason why Fate's treason  
Should ever be forgot...Hehehe...**__**"

* * *

**_Thank you very much for reading! One more to go! Thank you **Spark10111** and **DarkFlame Alchemist**! I do not know how you guys review so fast, but I really love it!

I am sorry to say that this will be the last lengthy chapter, as the next one seems to barely take up two pages. The ending is quick and slightly different than many others, but in no way original. I would love to hear what you have to say about how things are headed so far, especially with Kino's family just dying...

Note: In case you forgot, Hitomori was the Mihari's original name before they had to change it. That is, of course, in addition to their first name. In order not to prevent confusion upon first glance, I put the names that everyone should know them by in parenthesis; but the Death Note only works if their original name is written within.

Also, the rhyme at the end was changed from it's original to fit the story better. I do not take credit for creating the pattern.

-Sin


	36. UnNoticed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note the series!

* * *

I couldn't pull myself to move out of bed, even after the noon bell rang. Gathering the sheets about my form, I buried my head beneath the snow white cotton. It was too light to suffocate myself and even if I did, what would that solve?

My breath came shallow and slow, almost as if it hurt to take each breath. Silence set into a sphere around me. Every sound seemed to be smothered as if underwater. When there wasn't silence, Kamen's excessive chuckling invaded my mind in a low drone. The silence was worse. Hallucinations could easily manifest in my head with the silence. I became crazier every passing tick of the clock; imagining Hatori's giggling down the hall, Uwada's soft humming, or my father's hoarse breathing through the walls of the room.

I wrapped the sheets tighter about my form, concealing the stains upon my skin, covering the sins that scared my soul with stained hands. I felt as if the blood would never wash off of my hands. For hours, I could stand at the sink and scrub with all my might, but blood would still remain. Light has told me, many times, that nothing was there; but I still scrubbed, attempting in vain to wash my hands of the matter but to no avail...

Every night Light would lye next to me; it was the only time I was calm and safe from the cruel world. Some nights, his hand would trail along my back, between my shoulder blades and down my spine until resting on my lower back: on the scar. It marred my flesh and burned every other hour. The scar ridiculed me and tormented me to no end. Foolish I was to think that I could ease pain and make the past disintegrate. Foolish I was to think that I could erase the scar.

Tighter, I clutched my head through my hair. The voices! Sometimes they were shouting, laughing. What was there to laugh about! I squeezed my eyes shut upon the light before retreating into the shadows and sheets.

When my heart wasn't slow, almost as if it was only for its own sake that it kept beating, it was erotic and fighting against my rib cage for freedom. Freedom from what?

Now I clutched my chest. Everything hurt! More tears just kept coming. Where were they from?

I know the way Light looked upon me. His eyes would glance over me before turning away and attempting to gather what remained of me in his warm arms. I couldn't stand it. What had I become? Whatever it was, I cried to myself, I could not return back.

"Kino?"

I kept my grip around him. If I released him, the reality that I was alone would only sink in deeper. His hand rested itself on my head, which lay atop his torso. He understood, always had. I felt his hand comb through my dark hair, as if trying to sooth my numb headache.

"Kino?" He called again. This time shifting to see my tear sunk eyes. His picked me up, so I now faced him upright with my tired face between his soothing palms. His brown eyes pierced through mine. He hoped it would reach far enough, but did he know I was too deep to be contacted?

Over the week I had gotten a good deal paler, sickening pale. Worry was clearly seen in his gaze; but I could not register it in my aching head. My mind could barely wrap around the fact that he was kissing me. Sure, my body responded, but I knew my mind was far away.

"Kino," I heard his cracked voice against my forehead. Slowly, my eyes raised to his and my hands cuffed his wrists. "You're not alone..." he whispered to me. "You are not alone," he repeated softly, trying to get through, "I'm here." My grip on his wrists tightened. "I'm here."

Again, tears sinned my eyes and I pressed my head against Light's collar bone. "Then stay," I managed to get out. "Then stay here..."

We kept a grip on one another. I feared that if I let go, he would be gone too; leaving me to pick up my shattered pieces.

Light's arms wrapped around me. If, even for a second, he released his hold, I would vanish into nothing. But he couldn't stay with me forever...

"_**Nothing lasts forever..."**_

I felt the toll of the bell vibrate through my very soul. Toll for the soul, for the heart, and for the death.

My breathing slowed and I felt as if Light's heartbeat was becoming farther away. I held onto him; but nothing was in sync anymore, our hearts nor our breathing. Things were moving slower, the rise and fall of his chest, the sound of him calling me. Was he slower or was I?

A shudder escaped my lips as I felt the chill of death approach. He seemed to take his time in penetrating my soul and then delayed himself to allow my heart to fully stop. My grip on Light slackened and I saw his brown eyes in panic and anguish; despite this, I felt calm. I knew this time would have to come someday, but for it to come before so many plans... I did not put up a fight nor did I attempt to regain the fading strength.

"Kino..."

Light's gaze imprinted itself in my last memory. I really wish they would have looked like they had before, instead of being threatened by tears. Tears? Faintly, I felt a drop trickle onto my temple, one of the last feelings I had. He was crying for me...

"_Kino..."_

I felt my eyes close, allowing the darkness to enter my mind and my soul to be sucked down into the abyss.

"_**Kino..."

* * *

**_

"_**Hitomori, Kagura (Mihari, Kino)  
November 12**__**th**__**, 2008  
12:05  
Broken heart"**_

The note had been written a week before hand. Of course a shinigami did not feel one once of remorse from his actions, but disappointment hindered his rotten soul. He had expectations, high expectations. I had fulfilled them, but instead of creating new ones, I had taken a different path; one that he did not expect. I fell in the Hell known as Love.

That is what really led Kamen to his decision. Disappointment and fear... _Treason_ never lacks _reason_.

He was disappointed that I had not continued my actions. He was set in his disillusionment that I would then pursue a greater path of death: to maybe take out the entire yakuza system, slaughtering them all for their very existence. But no... Instead I had found someone who understood and turned me away from the death paved path onto a heavenly lightened one. No longer, did I have the drive to kill for, solely, my own selfish reasons but for another.

Kamen began to see something in me. Every time he looked upon me, he saw the essence of a creature he once knew. A creature that had died sometime ago. A monster that his once-human heart beat for: Enko. This, alone, he feared; as gods of death cannot fear for much. They may fear for others, but _very_ rarely themselves.

Enko was a fallen angel, once human as well. Her soul had been tainted by a human devil, so she was condemned to continue her time in the world of a lower status: The shinigami realm. Impossible as it seems, Kamen actually found his heart in her, the traitorous beast; but would not dare fallow through with his disgustingly human emotions. Hadn't they disintegrated eons ago?

She killed herself, giving her time to a prodigy that would lose everything in a fire, in no way her fault. Funny, how she thought it would be amusing to corrupt the mind of a single innocent girl to change the world. But fate had other plans, as the girl had proved nothing. Everything she had done was amusing to the immortals, but it always seemed to slip out of the mind a second later, going unnoticed...

Fate had a funny hand in its idea of fun. No one expected it and when things finally start to settle, it flips the lights off and changes the game. Fate made things just _pointless_...

* * *

I found myself in a dark hallway, walking away from the light and into the darkness. People were calling out my name, my family? But my feet kept on their intended path, the path I had paved long ago when I first wrote a name in the Death Note. I was on my way to neither Heaven nor Hell.

My name vibrated off the corridors, this time a different voice, a pained one that was still locked in the world of the living. I would be waiting for him... Tears would have been shed if I had anymore left, but there were none and I kept walking on to forever remain **unnoticed**...

* * *

Thank you for reading! I finally got this posted up!

I am proud for finishing something, but I will not comment on the end. I know it is not 'happy' but would you really expect happy to be a theme of the series? It has been a great run, and I am sorry that this is over. No special thank you's, because I really thank all of you, with my whole heart, for reading.

Please tell me what you think of the ending, I would appreciate it! Even if it is criticism, I would like to hear it.

-Sin

P.S. Did I not mention that there is an Epilogue?


	37. Epilogue: Together

**For the LAST TIME: I do NOT won the death Note series!**

* * *

The sky was dark with its unshed tears and heavy with sin. Blacks and grays smothered the Sun out of eye shot while the wind screamed the ailments of the heart.

Her picture rested against the cold black box that contained what remained of her body, but did not hold her soul. She smiled lightly to anyone willing to look, but her eyes spoke of pain. No one really seemed to notice, but he saw the signs and the real her. Not the persona that she built around herself. Not the mask that she adorned everyday to cease people's questions... No... Light saw her very essence.

What lay in the box before him, in the cold world, alone was not the person that he grew to cherish.

The service had been over for quite some time. Many people had come: her school 'friends', her colleagues, and her many acquaintances; but none of them really knew her, the real her, and they never will...

"E-excuse me," a small woman new stood beside Light adorning a black hat and a long black dress. A thin veil covered her face, falling from her wide rimed hat. Her voice held a familiar softness that he once knew. None the less, he turned to peer at her.

"You were... you were her boyfriend?" Her soft voice staggered out of her trembling lips. A tissue was squeezed in her trembling grasp. Light studied this before replying in a calm manner, "I am the last thing she has."

His gaze returned to her picture that stood strong against the wind. "Her friends didn't understand her and her family left her." The woman sobbed audibly, but Light ignored it. "I was as important to her as she was to me," he continued with hardening eyes, "they ripped her from me before time was finished; leaving me in this rotten world to wander."

This was his mission, to continue living. To create the perfect world that, despite her words, she would have smiled upon. He knew she was trying to create a better world too; just by different means and for the sake of her family, the people she cared about, the people that were also taken too soon...

His hands were numb and he felt that even a pulse did not fun in his veins. After she left, with her, his heart stopped and has not continued to beat. Light unconsciously questioned why he was left alone. Why he was spared the wrath of the death god?

His eyes were dull as he looked upon her gravestone. He knew the reason, but just because you know the answer does not mean you have to listen to it right away.

"Then," he woman removed her hat that obscured her view, staring a the photograph of the untimely youth with a gaze filled with sorrow before taking a glance at Light. "What are you going to do about it?"

A soft wind began to blow again and the Sun was able to escape the clouds for a mere moment to shine upon the past youth. Light's eyes widened and his lips only slightly parted. _'Kino..?'_ But, only for a second was she there before the greedy clouds consumed the light once more and left the surface in dread once again. It was not Kino...

The woman had a sprinkle of grey in a sea of ink dark hair. It was tied back, away from her soft, pale face that was beginning to show tell-tale signs of age. Her dark eyes showed much experience with the world, but were puffy with tears and red from her constant wipes.

"You're..."

"Yes," she sobbed once more into her tissue, but her eyes never left the photograph of the woman that used to be so small. "I _used to be_ her _mother_..."

It seemed that the church bell tolled once more, leaving the vibrations of the woman's voice to resignation longer through Light's ears. The voice made things all the more real.

"I still love her," the woman continued with an increasing tear rate, "I have always watched her, checked up on her; but I could not bring myself to face her after all these years of her thinking I was _dead_." She paused to breath, to try and calm herself, but it had the opposing affect instead. "I might as well have been. What mother leaves their child and husband with nothing? And she was but a girl..."

"What did you leave her?" Light's voice was hard and strained. He was having difficulty in understanding _how_ this woman, the pathetic creature that now stood beside him, was the center of his love's purpose in life. Was her life really that much of a waste?

"I had no choice. They needed someone to testify against the yakuza and I was the only one to see their faces that was still alive. They thought it best to keep me apart, to say I was indeed dead, while my family went into witness protection. The trial lasted years and before I knew it, I realized my life had been waited and that my little girl was no longer little..." The tears just kept coming.

'_Pathetic...'_

For the last time, Light turned to face the ruined woman. "There has _always_ been a choice..."

He walked away from the scene, away from the cold grave, only leaving a white orchid in his place on my grave.

'_Everything that she has done...' _Light's core hardened into ice, filling the crevice where his heart used to be,_ 'Everything that she ever worked for crumbled into nothingness...'_

My life would fade away in this world, leaving no trail and destined to forever be **unnoticed**; but Light would be sure to carry on his fate and for once, make sure that his life would not parish. Light would make people **notice**...

* * *

Blood...

Just so much blood...

His footsteps were turrets of crimson in his footsteps. How could blood flow so easily from his chest? Was his heart not gone? Hadn't his heart been killed five years before?

Light struggled to keep his footing as he ran through the industrial park. Pain came faster than his blood could flow and his vision began to fade. It was only by sheer willpower that he could continue his pace.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a dark blur. He felt a very human heartbeat within his breat, just causing more pain to pulse through his veins; but with the pain also came an old sense of pleasure and light. _'Kino...?'_

He knew he might be hallucinating, especially after the blur became larger, changing shape, seemingly sprouting dark wings; but at the moment, he didn't care.

Voice could not reach him, but he followed the dark figure into a building. It flew so easily out of his desperate reach. _"Kino..."_

His voice cracked and only seemed to bring blood into his lungs and mouth. His pace stopped at the stairs where only after three steps did he finally fall. The light was in his eye, beating upon his pale face. Where had she gone?

Desperately, his eyes wandered around the building he now lay in. What he saw, was not Kino; but a vivid image of a man he once knew, a man he had killed long ago. _'Ryuzaki...?'_

Light's eyes turned upward where a figure seemed to lover over him, blocking out the Sun. He strained to see, only to find his world going black with only the sound of his own heartbeat to comfort him. Regret almost followed him; regret about not finishing what he should have, about not creating his Utopia, but it was chased off by a sudden embrace. It was familiar, all too familiar, but nostalgic and from a memory...

"_...Light..."_

The voice hummed over his heartbeat, it was crystal and a vibration of silver bells. He wished for the voice once more. _"Light..."_

The voice beckoned once more, drawing his soul out of his un-accepting body. He welcomed death to wash over him, and Death entered...

His soul was picked up in a motherly way, being carried into a different world. _"Light..." _The voice called to him, pleading him. It was all too familiar. He felt himself being caressed by a silky touch, lulling him out of his sleep.

"_**Kira..."**_

His red eyes opened to meet the black eyes of one he know so well. My hand slid through his hair to rest upon his cold cheek. Long, inky hair fell upon his forehead, tickling him in a teasing manner.

His hand reached up to attempt to touch me, who's gaze held him intently. He felt my face and felt the scars upon it. Despite this, only one word could describe the porcelain face: beautiful... Deathly beautiful...

"_**Kira..."**_ My voice flowed through his ears like a perfectly tunes note. It was my voice that he had heard.

"_**Kino...?"**_

My expression did not change, but my dark orbs began to show a twinkle within. He felt my slender fingers upon his face.

"_**I've been waiting,"**_ I explained while he was cradled in my scared arms.

"_**So have I..."**_ He found himself answering. He noticed bony, black wings protruding from my fragile shoulder blades. They seemed to wrap around both of us, _**"We're in a new world now," **_I whispered upon his temple with palm against his chest. Inside, he could feel something beat within. It was not the heart he was born with, but it was rightfully his. He felt the heart within his breast call out to another, his own heart that he knew was in me. He found himself at peace, I was meant to posses his heart, while he carried mine.

We have tainted our shattered souls with so much sin and saturated our vile bodies with so much hate that the Gods have taken them from us. But for what they took, they exchanged. With no true beating hearts to give and with no souls to connect, Fate allowed our broken remains to remain together. We eill live forever connected in a rotting world not much different than our previous.

"_**It's a rotten world we live in, but we can't always change it. As long as we're together, it will be fine. Things can just go unnoticed..."**_

_Together..._

* * *

Well, there you have it. It has officially ended, this time, on a slightly happier note. Please do not hate me for it, but my heart just wanted a happy ending. Any questions? Please feel free to contact me. I would not only love to hear from you, but I would also love the discussion.

Please take a look at some of my other series too. I have a few Yu-Gi-Oh! ones, involving Seto Kaiba and I even have a Naruto series up that I will try and start updating more. If none of those sound all that interesting, then I have some suggestions on my profile page for some different series that I have been thinking about starting too.

Thank you!

-Sin


End file.
